


Five Generations

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 57,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Five generations of master and padawan teams. Each one is different from the others. Some are dignified,  while others are wild. Some are comical, while others are witty. These are their stories.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 135
Kudos: 196





	1. Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I really wasn't sure if I should keep going with this and add more chapters dealing with a subject other than bullying or just leave it as it is. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it!

Yoda sat at the lunch table with Mace Windu, watching his padawan. 

"Hey, Dooku!" a padawan called tauntingly. "Hey, Dooku, we got a new nickname for you! Cuckoo Dooku!"

The teenager just sniffed disdainfully and continued eating his sandwich. Really, these people weren't even worthy of his notice. They were just trashy lowlifes who lacked manners and elegance.

"Awww. Whassa matter? You don't like it? All right, we'll change it to Dooku the Cuckoo."

Mace smirked. "He certainly knows how to ignore people," he remarked.

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he admitted. "But worry about him, I do. Arrogance, I sense in him. Restraint, yes, but also great pride."

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Answer me, Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

Dooku didn't even acknowledge the bully's presence. Suddenly, the bully hit him between the shoulder blades. "When I talk to you," he growled, "you answer me." Dooku slowly turned around, then raised his hand and sent the bully flying head first into the garbage can.

Yoda's eyes widened. "Padawan!" he barked. "Use the force against a fellow Jedi, we do not! Justifying his actions, I am not, but control yourself you must!"

Dooku scoffed internally. Fellow? Really? He and that pathetic excuse for a Jedi were _not_ fellows. None of these snot nosed kids could hold a candle to him. He merely bowed, however. "Yes, master."

* * *

Dooku sat in the lunchroom, attentively watching his padawan. 

"Hey, Jinn," a padawan called. "How many subjects did you fail today? What's wrong? Embarassed? Well, it must've been a lot then."

Qui-Gon smiled mischievously. He may not have been the best at his classes, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own against a bully. 

"Geez," the bully continued. "It's a wonder you haven't been expelled yet." He punched Qui-Gon in the arm. "Don't ignore me."

Qui-Gon casually used the force to levitate the other padawan's soup bowl. "Hey! Put that down!"

The teenager grinned. "With pleasure." Then he dumped the bowl on the bully's head. The other padawans gasped. Dooku smiled grimly.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat in the lunchroom with Tahl, watching his padawan.

"Hey, Oafy- Wan," Bruck Chun drawled. "Care to tell me how many times you've tripped over your robe today?"

Obi-Wan went on eating his salad, keeping his expression neutral. He knew Bruck wanted a reaction from him, and he wasn't going to give it to him. He couldn't help wincing inside, though. Really, it wasn't his fault he hadn't grown into his robe yet. He was what Qui-Gon called a 'late bloomer.' He was fourteen and still hadn't hit his growth spurt. Consequently, his robes were too long and he tripped over them.

"Children can be so cruel," Tahl remarked softly.

"They can indeed, " Qui-Gon agreed, remembering his own adolescence. "They can indeed."

"What's that? Bashful are we?" Bruck roared. "Well, let's see if this loosens your tongue." He punched Obi-Wan in the ribs. 

Obi-Wan sighed, then turned to face the bully. "Look, Bruck," he said calmly. "If you are so insecure that you need to put others down to feel good about yourself, I think you need help. Might I suggest a mind-healer? I hear they are quite effective."

The other padawans roared with laughter, while Bruck turned beet red. Qui-Gon smiled and walked over to Obi-Wan saying, "Well done, padawan. You handled the situation quite maturely."

Obi-Wan flushed slightly. "Thank you, master."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the lunchroom, watching his padawan.

"Hey, Skywalker!" a bully called out. "Are you going to actually study in class today, or gawk out of the window at the rain?"

"Go to hell!" Anakin retorted. It wasn't his fault he'd never seen rain before.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this.

The bully punched Anakin. "Don't disrespect me, desert slave!"

Anakin saw red. He wasn't even sure what happened. The next thing he knew, Obi-Wan was running towards him, the other padawans were either screaming or staring in fear and horror, and the bully was slumped on the floor, gasping, coughing, and rubbing his neck.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan yelled. "What is the matter with you? Have I not taught you better? Force-choking is a technique used by Darksiders, not Jedi, and certainly not against a fellow padawan!"

Anakin stared defiantly at his master. "He asked for it. He shouldn't have provoked me."

* * *

Anakin sat with Obi-Wan in the lunchroom, watching his padawan. 

"Hey, Ahsoka," a jeering voice called out. "Still here? I thought they'd have set you off to the Agri-Corps already. Everyone knows you're worthless everywhere else."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took a vicious bite out of her hamburger.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said warningly.

"Honestly," the bully continued. "Your master doesn't even want you. The Council had to _assign_ you to him, for crying out loud. Nobody wants you."

Ahsoka felt tears stinging at her eyes. She furiously blinked them away. What the bully said was true. She hadn't been picked. Nobody had wanted her. 

Anakin stood up, and before Obi-Wan could stop him, strode across the room and punched the bully in the face, giving her a broken nose and split lip.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in dismay. 

Anakin ignored him, and walked up to Ahsoka. He crushed her in a huge hug, and whispered, "Don't you believe that for a second, you hear? I do want you, Snips, and you're not worthless. You're the best padawan anyone could ask for."

"Thanks, Skyguy," she whispered, tearing up again. 


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, suggestions for future chapters are always welcome! Thanks!

" _Dooku. Dooku. Dooku!" The boy shifted in the bed, screwing his eyes closed tighter. "Dooku!"_

_He reached up to cover his head with the blanket, until he realized there was no blanket. Come to think of it, his mattress felt cold and hard . . . more like hard dirt than a mattress. And where was his pillow?_

_"Dooku!" He groaned, then opened his eyes. Where in the blazes was he? The air was cold and hazy, and the sky was cloudy. Looking down, he realized that he had indeed been lying on the ground. "Dooku!" The voice came urgently from the cave in front of him._

_Frowning, the boy stood up and tried to recall what had happened. Had he been on a mission? If so, where was his master? Why had he been sleeping on the ground?_

_"Dooku!"_

_The young padawan sighed, smoothed his hair and robes down, and walked slowly towards the cave entrance._

_"Dooku!"_

_He entered the cave and looked around for the person who had called him. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded him. Shielding his eyes, he called out, "Hello?"_

_The light faded, and standing in front if him were two people. One was an elderly man wearing traditional Jedi robes. He looked frail and shriveled. The other person was standing tall and strong. He was wearing black robes, and his face was hidden by a black hood. The teenager watched in horror as the black-robed figure siezed the old man and broke his neck with a sickening crunch. Dooku stepped backward and fumbled for his lightsaber._

_"Dooku," the man in black said. "How nice of you to come. You are here to learn a vital truth. The Jedi, as you can see, are weak. They will be crushed by the Sith. You must join us, before you are destroyed with them._

_"You're a Sith!" the boy gasped. Blast it, where was his lightsaber?!?_

_"Yes." The man reached out to him. He jerked backward and fell over. The man continued to grab him._

Dooku awoke with a sharp gasp. He glanced around. He was safe and sound, in his bed. He could sense master Yoda meditating in the next room, and he scoffed at himself. Really? A nightmare? He was better than that. He was apprenticed to the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, for crying out loud. He didn't need to get disturbed over a nightmare - and a silly one at that. No, he wasn't even going to bring this up to his master. He turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Everyone was gone. As he walked through the empty halls and rooms, a chill ran up his spine. The Jedi Temple was empty. He shivered. Something terrible had happened. It must have. Why else would all of the Jedi leave? "Master," he called out shakily. "Master!" Force, this place was eerie. He'd never, ever known a silence so terrible. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Panicked, he started to run. Through the Halls of Healing with its stagnant bacta tanks, past the creche with its empty beds, and through the archives with its deserted desks. "Hello? Please! Master? Master Yoda? Master Windu? Master? Master! MASTER!" He tripped, and tasted blood as his face hit the stone floor. He was hyperventilating now._

_"Run," a raspy voice croaked out. He whirled. An old Jedi wearing tattered robes was sprawled on the ground. Where had he come from? "Run," he gasped again._

_"W- What happened here? " the boy stuttered. "W- where is everyone? "_

_The old Jedi closed his eyes. Then he slowly began to fade away. "No! Wait!" the boy cried in distress. "Please! No! Don't!" The Jedi had already disappeared._

Qui-Gon sat bolt upright in bed, trembling slightly _._ "Relax," he told himself. "It's okay. It was just a dream." Force, it had been scary though. He suddenly didn't want to be alone. He hesitated for a moment before making up his mind and slipping out of bed. He went into the living room where Dooku was reading a datapad. "Master," he called softly.

Dooku looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Qui-Gon scuffed his foot on the floor. "I- I can't sleep. You see, I had a nightmare - and . . . "

Dooku raised a hand, silencing him. "Padawan," he said sternly. "You are fourteen years old. You are not a youngling. You do not need to come to me over a dream. Use the meditation techniques I have taught you and go back to sleep."

Qui-Gon cringed slightly. Suddenly he felt very small and foolish. But still, he didn't exactly want to be alone after that dream. "Yes master. But may I just stay here with you for a while? Please?"

Dooku frowned. "Qui-Gon Jinn! Have some self-respect! Have I not taught you better than to go snivelling around like a sick youngling? Go back to bed this instant."

The teenager sighed in defeat and went slowly into his room. It felt so cold and empty. He just couldn't take it. He quietly slipped on his boots and cloak and climbed out of the window. Inching along the temple wall, he headed towards the one person he knew without a doubt he could turn to. 

Master Yoda heard a light tap on his window. Drawing aside the blinds, he was startled to see his grandpadawan clinging to the sill, looking at him. He quickly opened the window and let the boy in. "Padawan Jinn," the green master greeted. "Brings you here, what does, hmm?"

Qui-Gon looked sheepishly at the floor. "I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to be with someone! I had a nightmare and. . . " Suddenly he realized how silly he sounded. Coming to master Yoda's apartment at ten-thirty at night over a nightmare! What was he thinking? 

Yoda smiled. "Sit, padawan. Tea, I shall brew." Grateful, the teenager sank onto a meditation cushion and sipped the tea the master handed him. "Come," he said. "Meditate, we shall. Better, you will feel."

* * *

_He was going to die. His master was on the ground, panting. His master was going to die. "Master!" he cried, grasping the man's hand. "Master, stay with me! Please!"_

" _I'm . . . so sorry, small one. I . . . can't . . . My time has . . . come. . . The . . . Force is . . . calling . . . I . . . must . . ." The Jedi master's head dropped back and his eyes glazed over._

_"Master! No! Please, master! Please don't die! It's not fair! I need you! Please!"_

_Qui-Gon didn't respond. Obi-Wan threw himself onto his master's chest, sobbing. "Master! Master, please! Please come back! Please, master!"_

Obi-Wan awoke with a strangled cry. Without thinking twice, he jumped out of bed and bolted for his master's room. He found him writing a report at his desk. Qui-Gon looked up. "Obi? What is it, small one?"

Obi-Wan was feeling extremely childish. Here he was interrupting his master's work over a nightmare! A disturbing nightmare, granted, but a nightmare nonetheless. But . . . Qui-Gon had never turned him away before. He'd always listened to him.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

The teenager nodded. "I had a nightmare, master. You died. I'm very sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but you _did_ say I could always come to you."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Come here." Obi-Wan sprang into his arms. "Brat," his master said fondly. "You still think you're six months old."

Obi-Wan snuggled up against Qui-Gon's chest. "At least I don't drool on you now. "

The Jedi laughed and rested a hand on his padawan's back. "Sleep well, small one. I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

_He had failed. He had tried so hard, but it hadn't been enough. Everyone was dead. He couldn't save them. He could hear their screams still, even though they were dead. It was all his fault._

_Obi-Wan walked up to him and crossed his arms, scowling. Anakin stepped towards him. "Master . . ."_

_Obi-Wan force-shoved him to the ground. "Don't touch me. You pathetic weakling! You ruined my life! I could have been carefree and happy, but no. Mister Chosen One wanted to be a Jedi. You will never be a Jedi. I wasted my time on you."_

_Anakin felt tears streaming down his face. "Master, please . . ."_

_"So now," Obi-Wan continued ruthlessly. "So now I don't want you anymore. I'm going to sell you back to Watto or Gardulla - whoever pays the most- and leave. You should be happy. All you'll ever be good for is being a slave."_

_Anakin couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening! "No! Please! I'm sorry . . . "_

Anakin woke up, gasping and sweating. Tears stung at his eyes. He furiously swiped them away. Watto had always hit him for crying. He whimpered slightly, recalling the dream. What if Obi-Wan did sell him? He tried to stay useful here because he, believe it or not, loved his master. He was like his big brother. He didn't want to leave. Tears started again. He had to calm down. If he didn't, Obi-Wan would sense him, and he'd realized what a weakling he was, and then he'd really sell him. 

"Anakin."

Anakin almost fell out of the bed. He flipped over and buried his face in the pillow. Obi-Wan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Anakin, look at me." Anakin didn't budge. Obi-Wan sighed. "Padawan, I sensed your distress. What's wrong?"

Anakin looked up, and whispered, "I'm fine."

"Anakin, you are not fine. If you don't tell me what is wrong, I cannot help you."

"Well. . . I had a- a - a nightmare and it was real scary and I woke up cause of it and-and-and _please don't sell me_! " he cried.

Obi-Wan looked stunned. "Sell you? Anakin! What are you talking about? You're not a slave! I'm not going to sell you!"

Anakin shuddered. "You won't send me home either?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Your home is here, Anakin. I would never simply 'get rid of you'."

Anakin curled up against his master. "Master, did I ruin your life?"

Obi-Wan's heart almost shattered. How long had the boy been feeling this way? "No, Anakin. While I admit that I did not feel ready to train you when we met, I also admit that I was wrong. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Anakin smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you're my master, too."

* * *

S _he had to get to him! She had to before Grievous did! She ran, every muscle straining, sweat pouring down her body. She heard lightsabers clashing. She pushed harder. A cry rang through the air. "Ahsoka! Help me!" She ran faster._

_"Master!" she screamed. "Skyguy!"_

_"A_ _hsoka! He's going to kill me! I can't hold him!" He sounded desperate._

_She bolted into the clearing just in time to see four lightsabers enter her master's body. "No!" she screamed._

_The cyborg general looked at her. Suddenly she felt a metal claw around her throat. She couldn't breathe. She kicked out involuntarily. Her body started squirming violently. She felt her lips tingling. Her vision began to go black . . ._

"Ahsoka! Snips! C'mon, Snips, wake up!" 

Her eyes snapped open to see her master shaking her shoulder. "Skyguy?" she whispered.

He looked relieved. "It's okay, Snips. It's okay. I'm here. What was your nightmare about?"

"Well, I was running to you and . . ." As she told him, he held her and before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was chapter two! Which scene was you're favorite? Let me know! Hopefully, I'll have chapter three out before long.


	3. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, guys, here's chapter three! As always, let me know which was your favorite, and requests are always welcome! Hope you enjoy it!

"Meditate on the dangers of vanity, we will," master Yoda announced after his padawan had literally spent forty minutes getting ready for class. The padawan merely bowed and sat down on a meditation cushion.

As he closed his eyes, he could feel the force swirling gently in his mind. Taking care to remain sitting straight up, he opened himself to the force. The bright currents spoke to him, telling him things. "Tell me," he said mentally, "Is there truly anything wrong with wanting to appear dignified and respectable?" The force assured him there was not. "Is there anything wrong with ensuring that one is well-groomed?" The force said there was not. "Then my master is just being tiresome," he concluded. The force disagreed. "Too much of a good thing, be it a quality, substance, or thought, can inevitably become a bad thing," it murmured. He frowned. That didn't make any sense. How was his desire to look presentable becoming a bad thing? He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Learned something, have you?" his master asked.

_No._ "Yes, master."

"Explain."

_D_ _o I have to?_ "Of course, master. It is not the Jedi way to be vain. I, in my desire to appear presentable, am becoming so."

"Good. And cease to be this way, you will, hmm?"

_In your dreams._ "Yes, master."

"Good. Go, you may."

* * *

"Qui-Gon Jinn! Do you care to tell me how you managed to fail your _physical education class_?" Dooku snapped. Seriously, his student was not the best at academic classes, but this was insane, even for him. The class literally consisted of just remaining active, whether by running, excercising, or stretching. How the blazes had the boy managed to _fail_?

The teenager looked up. "Not really, master."

Dooku's eyes narrowed. "Allow me to rephrase," he said dangerously. "Tell me how you managed to fail you physical education class. Now."

The padawan sighed. "Well, I was _going_ to do sit-ups, but then another padawan remarked that his master had forced him to eat brishwire root for dinner, which is impossible because brishwire root is poisonous. So I told him that, but he insisted that it was. So I told him to describe the root so I could maybe identify it because there was no way in the galaxy it could have been brishwire root. He described it and I figured out that it was _trishwire root_ , which is perfectly edible and actually quite beneficial. By the time I had identified it, class was over."

"So you mean to tell me, padawan, that you spent your entire class arguing with another padawan about what he had eaten for dinner?"

"Well," Qui-Gon began cautiously. "It wasn't _arguing_. It was more like having . . ."

"Enough. Go instantly and meditate on the value of paying attention in class."

"Yes, master." The boy easily slipped into a meditative trance. He already knew that it was important to pay attention in class, so he just enjoyed the relaxing sensation of being one with the force.

He opened his eyes two hours later. 

"I trust you have learned your lesson and will not be repeating such distasteful behaivor again?" his master asked.

He bowed, eyes twinkling. "Yes, master."

"Good. Now go get started on your homework."

* * *

Obi-Wan loved meditating. Garen always teased him jokingly about it, but he still loved it. He meditated at least four times a day. Like now. He could feel the force, filling him with a warm, happy light, joyfully swelling within him. It wiped away all his worries about his grades (which had somehow dropped to 99), all of his stress from babysitting his master's latest stray (which happened to be a hyperactive akk pup), and filled him with peaceful bliss. He could meditate forever and ever. He could simply live in a meditative trance. Maybe he should meditate five times a day instead.

Blast it! Where was that force-forsaken boy? Dinner had long since gotten cold, and he needed help bathing this akk. Where the blazes was he?!? "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon grumbled. "You had better have a good reason for this."

Picking the wiggling akk up, he walked straight to the one place he was almost certain the boy would be. Marching into the Room of a Thousand Fountains with the akk still squirming under his arm, he went to his apprentice's favorite retreat. Sure enough, there the boy was, kneeling in the grass with an utterly peaceful expression. Qui-Gon had to smile. He almost didn't want to disturb the boy, but he'd been here for at least three hours. "Obi-Wan."

The boy looked up, startled. What was his master doing here? And _why_ did he have that pathetic lifeform out of their quarters? "Umm, hello, master. What are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan," the Jedi said fondly, "You've been here for quite a while now. Besides, it's somebody's time for a bath."

Obi-Wan frowned, then realized the akk was dripping wet. He groaned and followed his master to the fresher.

* * *

"Padawan," Obi-Wan called patiently. It was only the twelth time he'd said it, that was all. "It is time for us to meditate."

"Okay, _okay_ ," the boy called exasparatedly. "I said I'm coming."

"You've said that twelve times now."

"Well, then you should know that _I'm coming_."

Fifteen minutes later, the teenager came out of his room, blonde hair disheveled and an oil stain on his tunic. He plopped down on the meditation cushion. "Finally ready?" Obi-Wan asked dryly.

Anakin huffed. "I hate meditation."

"Anakin, how many times must I tell you? It . . ."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I just . . . can't focus very well."

"All the more reason for you to practice," his master said briskly. "Come now, I'll be doing it with you." 

Master and padawan closed their eyes. Obi-Wan felt the familiar soothing presence of the force wash over him. Suddenly his mind was rudely assaulted by images of a podracer roaring around a curve at a suicidal speed. "Anakin," he said sternly.

"Sorry, master." The image faded. Once again, he was drifting into the force, when he started smelling motor oil and saw an engine being built. "Anakin!"

"Sorry! It helps me calm down!"

Obi-Wan sighed. _Why_ did he have to have the most anti-meditation padawan in the whole Temple? It just was not fair. Anakin seemed to have calmed now though, so he slipped into meditation for the third time. _I wonder if Mace ever had hair?_ He thought. Wait, what? _Was Yoda born all wrinkly like that?_ What? _I sure hope that modified circuit conductor for my fighter model works._ That was definitely not his thought. "ANAKIN!" 

"Sorry, sorry! My mind keeps wandering!"

Obi-Wan groaned. "Just. Focus."

"Okay, okay."

Obi-Wan settled down again. _I wonder how old the Temple is? Older than Yoda? No, nothing can be older than Yoda. Does Obi-Wan ever get tired of meditating? I wonder what's for dinner._ "Anakin."

The boy looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry, master. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't focus like you can."

Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Have patience, young one. Everybody has something they need to work on. I do not expect you to be perfect, but you must learn to focus your mind."

Anakin didn't respond. Obi-Wan could feel the guilt, frustration, and regret washing off of him. He stood up. "Come on," he said, helping the boy up. "We'll try again later. For now, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Master, can you meditate with me?"

Anakin looked up. "Umm, uh, hi, Snips," he said uncomfortably. 

"I don't want to do it alone," the girl continued.

Anakin cringed. "Uh, yeah, I don't know, Snips. I'm not exactly the best meditation partner around. Maybe you should ask Obi-Wan."

"But I want you," she insisted. 

Force, he really didn't want to meditate right now. Or any other time, for that matter.

"Please?" Ahsoka pleaded.

Anakin sighed. "Oh, alright," he relented. 

She bounced up. "Thanks, Skyguy!"

He couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm as she dragged him over to the cushion. A few minutes later, he was struggling to keep his thoughts from interrupting her focus. He grimaced, remebering his days as a padawan, when he couldn't control his thoughts. Now, he forced himself to feel the force flowing through him. Ahsoka sighed happily, surrendering herself to the soft caresses of light flowing all around her and in her. She could feel her master's presence, which helped her feel calm and safe. It was why she loved meditating with him. A little while later, both of them opened their eyes. Ahsoka was beaming. "That was great! And you said you couldn't meditate!"

"Hey!" he defended himself. "I never said I _couldn't_ , I just said I wasn't good at it."

"You seemed fine to me," she responded.

He chuckled. "Believe me, Snips, I'm a much better sparring partner."

She cocked an eye marking. "Is that a challenge?"

He laughed and poked her in the ribs. "Race you to the dojo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Chapter three is done! By the way, brishwire and trishwire root are completely made up. The next chapter should be done soon!


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Dooku ha- _strongly disliked_ \- cooking. Really, that was what droids were for. Yet here he was . . . cooking. Master Yoda had insisted that they make dinner together to "strengthen the bond between them." Whatever. All Yoda knew how to make was tea and rootleaf stew anyway. 

"Master, I really must remark that that does not appear . . . palatable," he said, watching the little green master energetically dice up a brownish gnarly root.

Yoda chuckled. "Palatable, no," he cackled, "but nourishing, yes. Very good! Bitter, yes, but healthy."

"Master, wouldn't we be better off going to a restaurant or something a bit _classier_ than cooking at home like a pair of culinary droids?"

"Hmm. Better, this is. Help to strengthen our bond, quality time will. Enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Not particularly," the teenager muttered. 

"Hmm. Prepare the sauce, you should. Nearly done chopping, I am."

Dooku sighed and grudgingly pulled out a pot, into which he dumped the necessary ingredients. Force blast it, he didn't even _like_ rootleaf stew. He slowly stirred the thick, bubbling liquid. Ugh, it looked so distasteful. His master added the root and took over stirring. He looked rather silly, standing on a chair with a big apron tied around his waist. Dooku rolled his eyes. "Really, master, I thought you had more dignity than this," he remarked.

Yoda playfully swatted him with a towel. "Insult me, do not," he said with mock offense.

Dooku did not return the smile. He stood straight up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his master to finish.

* * *

"Please, master? Please? _Please_? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _please_?" the boy said, bouncing up and down.

"Stop that nonsense this instant!" Dooku snapped.

His padawan immediately straightened. "Yes, master. But I still want to make dinner with you," he said soberly.

"No indeed. I had enough of that in my padawan days. We are going to a restaurant, and that is final."

Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled impishly. "So you really cooked dinner as a padawan?" he asked. "Wow! This is gonna be great! I'll invite master Yoda to come help us!" He jogged off to the door.

Dooku's eyes widened. He shot out an arm and caught the teenager by the collar. "You will do no such thing," he said sternly. 

The boy bounced on his heels. "Sure I will! I'll ask him to cook for us, since you don't want to!"

Dooku almost shuddered. If that boy brought Yoda here, they would be eating rootleaf stew, no doubt about it. "I already told you we're going to a restaurant," he snapped.

"Master," the boy said, face serious though his eyes still held that mischievous spark. "If you force me to go to a restaurant, I promise you I'll tell the waitress about that time that squid pulled your pants off on that diplomatic underwater mission." 

Dooku choked. He wouldn't! He couldn't! Sighing, he accepted defeat. This time. "No rootleaf stew," he grumbled.

"Yes!" his padawan shouted, jumping up. "We can have nerf casserole!"

Dooku walked into the kitchen and pulled out the culinary droid. "Master?" Qui-Gon asked. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

Qui-Gon watched in dismay as his master punched the instructions into the droid and turned it on. "That's not cooking," he grumbled. "That's making a droid cook for you."

"Thus the beauties of technology."

Qui-Gon sighed. "You know, never mind. I'm not really hungry anyway. I'm going to do my homework." With that, he wandered out of the kitchen.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared blankly. "You want to do what?" he asked, not quite certain he'd heard correctly. 

Qui-Gon laughed. "Make dinner. You and me. What do you think?" he ruffled the boy's reddish hair.

"I don't know, master," he said dubiously. "What if we start a fire? What if we mess up the meal? What if . . ."

"All part of the experience, small one. Of course, if you'd prefer, we can just eat in the cafeteria."

Obi-Wan jumped. "I think making dinner is a great idea, master!" 

Qui-Gon laughed. "I knew you'd see reason eventually!"

"What should we make?" the boy asked.

"Hmm. Your pick."

"Umm, are you sure? Very well. How about nerf burgers? Is that okay?"

"Excellent! Let's get started. You get the burger buns out, while I cut some vegetables."

Obi-Wan lined the buns neatly on a tray, then pulled out a pan and placed two nerf patties in it. He watched as his master rapidly sliced lettuce and tomatoes. "Master," he said, flipping the patties. "Can we have pickles with them?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Why not? I'll get them."

Obi-Wan smiled back, then rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to methodically squirt condiments on the buns. He personally liked mustard with a little bit of mayonnaise. His master preferred ketchup with horseradish. He placed the sizzling patties on the buns, then pushed the tray over to his master. Qui-Gon quickly slapped lettuce, tomatoes, and onions on each of them. Obi-Wan covered them, and double checked to make sure he'd turned off the stove. Qui-Gon placed some pickles on each plate and put them on the table.

"You know, master," the teenager said between mouthfuls of burger. "I kinda like cooking with you."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Maybe we should do it a bit more often then."

The boy smiled back and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, master! Feeling adventurous today?" the blonde teenager asked, blue eyes sparkling.

_Uh-oh. What's he planning?_ "Perhaps. Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan replied.

"'Cause you said we could make dinner together today but I don't want to make some old ordinary dish because I want to try something new and I found this crazy new recipe called baked crusted chlorian lobster and I want to try it," the boy said in one breath, energy and excitement pouring through their bond.

"Hold on, slow down," Obi-Wan said. "Baked crusted chlorian lobster? I've never heard of chlorian lobster."

"Me neither, but when I saw the recipe, I picked one up at the store today," Anakin said proudly, dangling a large electric blue and violet crustacean by the tail. "See?"

"Well, we might as well since you already got it," Obi-Wan consented.

"Yippee! Come on, let's go!" He dragged his master by the arm into the kitchen. 

Obi-Wan looked at the recipe. "Hm. All right, first we need to- Anakin! What are you doing!?!"

The boy was energetically pounding on the lobster with a hammer. He looked up, swiping the hair out of his eyes. "Removing the shell."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well. Let me know when you get it off. And please don't break your fingers. I'm going to prepare the crust."

The boy resumed vigorously pounding the lobster. "Oww!" he yelled. Obi-Wan dropped the breadcrumbs, spilling them all over the floor. "Let me see!" he demanded, preparing for the worst. He scowled darkly. The teenager was red-faced and shaking with laughter. "You fell for it!" he screeched. "You actually fell for it!" 

Obi-Wan punched him in the arm. "Blast it, Anakin! Can't you be serious for once?" Anakin wiped his eyes, still chuckling. He continued removing the shell.

"Got it!" he announced triumphantly. "What's next?"

"We gut it," the master answered, picking up a knife. He neatly slit open the abdomen and scooped out the organs. He dropped them on the counter in shock as the heart _leapt out of his hand and onto the counter_. Anakin shouted. The heart bounded to the sink. Obi-Wan, panicking, hurled the knife at it. He missed, and the knife remained buried in the wall. 

"It's on the floor!" Anakin yelled.

"Don't just stand there! Get it!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin lunged. The heart bounced on his head. "Ahh! Get it off!"

Obi-Wan grabbed a frying pan and finally managed to slap it over the heart. Anakin slid the lid on. They could hear the heart thumping around in the pan. Then a knock sounded on the door. They looked at each other. "Uh-oh," they said in unison. Then Anakin grinned and picked up the pan. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization.

"Anakin, no! Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Another knock sounded.

"Aww, come on. You know it's going to be funny. He can afford to loosen up anyway."

"He's gonna kill us!"

"Master, you know you want to just as much as I do!"

Another knock.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, then smiled. "Fine."

"Kenobi and Skywalker!" Mace's voice came from the other side of the door. "Open this door at once!"

Snickering gleefully, they obeyed. "Master Windu!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "How nice to see you!"

"Cut the formalities, Kenobi. What's going on here? I could hear banging and shouting all the way in my room."

"Oh, nothing much. Anakin and I were simply making dinner. That's all."

"Would you like to see it, Master Windu?" Anakin asked brightly. "It's a rather unique dish!"

"Is it now?" the Korun master asked.

"Uh-huh! Look!" With that, he thrust the pan forward and Obi-Wan whipped off the lid. The heart leapt onto Mace's face. The Master yelped and stumbled back cursing. Obi-Wan and Anakin slammed the door, cracking up.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Let's clean up and go down to Dex's."

Anakin looked at the kitchen. Bits of lobster shell were scattered everywhere, guts were all over the counter, the floor was covered in breadcrumbs, and the knife was still stuck in the wall. "That could take a while," he said.

"Exactly. Let's get started."

Later that evening, the two of them read a datapad about chlorian lobsters. It turned out that the heart remained alive for forty-eight hours after death. They looked at each other. "Oops."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano growled in frustration. There was nothing to eat in this blasted apartment! She was starving!

"What's up, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"There's nothing to eat here," she complained.

Anakin stood up. "Hm. Good point. Why don't we make dinner today from scratch?"

She looked up in surprise. "You can cook?"

He grinned. "Uh-huh. Come one, well make nerf steaks. That's your favorite, right?"

She smiled. "Okay! But I want to make steamed carrots with it."

"Deal."

He whipped out the meat and she pulled out the carrots. "Hey, Snips," he grinned. "Betcha I can season these faster than you can peel those!"

She twirled the peeler in her hand. "You're on!"

Suddenly seasonings and carrot peels were flying all over the kitchen. "Done!" they shouted simultaneously, then burst out laughing. He lifted the meat up. "Catch!" Then he threw it at her. She snatched up a pan and caught both pieces of meat in it, flipping onto the counter to do so. "Not too shabby," he whistled.

She smirked. "Your turn."

"What?"

She tossed the carrots at him. He whipped out a knife and cut them mid-air. She swiped a pot and caught the pieces in it, convulsing with laughter. 

Soon the steaks and the carrots were safely cooking. They raced to set up the table (Anakin won) and to do the dishes (Ahsoka did them faster). 

Anakin pulled out the juicy meat and served it while Ahsoka scooped the carrots onto the plates. Then Anakin went and dug in the fridge. He emerged with two sodas. "Bon apetite," he said, handing her one. 

She laughed. "Thanks, Skyguy. This is the best dinner we've had in a while."

He smiled. "Anytime, Snips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter four! What did you guys think?


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! Here's chapter five. In case you didn't know, Nax Cervus was a Jedi that eventually turned to the dark side, and I read somewhere that Dooku and Syfo-Dyas were best friends. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Master," Dooku said. "Meet my friends. This is Padawan Syfo- Dyas, and this is Padawan Nax Cervus."

Yoda looked up. "Pleased to meet you, I am. Welcome, you are." Both padawans bowed. "Come over for dinner, have you?" he continued, eyes twinkling. 

"No, master," Dooku replied hastily. "They are merely here to study with me. There is no need for refreshments."

"Hmm. Certain, are you?"

"Yes, master," the teenager said firmly.

"Much rootleaf stew, there is. Plenty for visitors, yes."

Dooku mentally groaned. "No, master. They have no desire to partake in your obnoxious culinary efforts." He left, leading his friends into the dining room, where all three padawans commenced to quiz each other on the seventeen moons of Cirrus and their locations. 

Inside, Dooku was rolling his eyes. His master could be so embarrassing sometimes. Seriously, rootleaf stew? A starving bantha wouldn't think of touching the stuff! He only had a handful of friends since he was very picky about whom he associated with, but he liked to give them a good impression of himself. And rootleaf stew was not going to leave a good impression at all. Ugh. He should have gone to study with them in the archives.

* * *

"Master, may I bring some of my friends over tomorrow afternoon?"

Dooku considered the request. As a padawan, he too had enjoyed spending time with his friends. And the boy had been rather well-behaved lately. "Very well," he consented. "Provided you finish all of your chores."

The next afternoon, Dooku looked at the chrono. The boy should be here with his friends at any minute. Suddenly the door flew open and Qui-Gon bounded in, followed by at least fifty other padawans. Added to that, he had three birds perched on his right shoulder, a fluffy animal on his left shoulder, a green snake coiled around his arm, a turtle in each hand, and four rabbits close at his heels. Dooku stood up. "Qui-Gon, have you brought every padawan in the entire blasted Temple? And what are those disgusting animals doing in my apartment?"

The teenager shrugged. "What can I say? I have a lot of friends. And these animals are my friends too!" he finished defensively.

"They are animals and will not remain in my quarters for another minute. Remove them instantly."

"But . . . "

"Now." His tone booked no room for arguments. 

The boy scowled. "Fine." He turned to the crowd of children behind him. "C'mon guys. Let's go hang out in the gardens." Together they all trooped out.

* * *

"Master, can I bring Siri, Garen, Bant, and Reeft over tomorrow? We have exams coming up and we want to study together," Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't see why not," his master answered. "If you want, I'll even make some cookies for you guys."

The teenager's eyes lit up. "Really, master? Thanks!"

The next day found Obi-Wan frantically wiping the table, straightening the chairs, and whisking datapads onto the shelf. Qui-Gon watched him in amusement. "What are you doing, small one?" he finally asked as the boy started sweeping.

"I don't want there to be a mess when they get here," he panted.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Obi-Wan," he said. "These are your friends, not royalty from Alderaan!"

The boy looked nervous. "Yeah, but still. I don't want them thinking we're a pair of slobs."

The master ruffled his hair. "These kids have known you since you were all in the creche. If we were slobs, they'd know it by now. Relax."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Obi-Wan jumped up and let the four padawans in. Siri had a stack of datapads, Garen had flashcards, Bant had textbooks, and Reeft had notepads. They deposited their loads on the table then grinned. "Thanks for inviting us, Obi!" Bant said. 

"Yeah," said Garen. "We're gonna ace those exams!"

"You'll get a higher grade than Bruck, anyway," Siri added, referencing Obi-Wan's tormenter and rival.

"Master Jinn," started Reeft cautiously, eying the platter full of cookies.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, you may all have cookies. There's blue milk in the fridge if you want it."

Reeft grinned. "Wow! Thanks Master Jinn!" He scrambled to get cups and milk.

Soon all five padawans were gathered around the table, sociably studying and eating cookies with milk. Qui-Gon watched them for a few minutes with satisfaction before he quietly slipped into his own room to meditate.

* * *

"Anakin, why don't you bring some of your friends over to hang out tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd noticed Anakin was nearly always alone and it worried him. Weren't teenagers supposed to be social and friendly? He sure had been. So had every other padawan he knew . . . even the shy children had at least one or two friends.

The boy glanced up from the AC unit he'd been fixing. "Really?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Why not? Bring them over after lunch and you guys can spend a few hours together."

Anakin nodded happily. "Sure!"

The next day, Obi-Wan waited in the living room. He was curious to know who Anakin's friends were. The boy had never spoken about them or brought them over before.

The door opened and Anakin entered, followed by three droids. "Hi, master!" he greeted. "Meet R-7, M-8, and of course, you already know R-2!" The droids whistled in greeting.

Obi-Wan's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Anakin! I told you to bring _friends_ over! Not droids!"

The teenager looked confused. "But master, these _are_ my friends."

"Don't you have any actually _living, breathing, flesh-and-blood_ friends?" the master exclaimed.

Anakin bit his lower lip and looked away. "The other padawans don't really like me much, " he admitted. "Besides, they're more than droids . . . they're friends."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "Droids are not . . . you know what? Never mind. Have fun with your . . . friends."

Anakin smiled brightly. "I will! C'mon guys, let's go work on that engine upgrade I was telling you about! I've got all the parts in my room!" He led them away. 

Obi-Wan felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Was his padawan really so lonely that he had resorted to befriending _droids_? It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. And it didn't bode well for his future.

* * *

"Hey, Snips!" Anakin called. 

The young Togruta came rushing out of the kitchen where she'd been cleaning. "Yeah?"

"I have to go out for a while tomorrow. Why don't you invite some of your friends over to keep you company?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

He frowned. "Don't you want to?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course I do. It's just that I'm not sure if Barris is free tomorrow. I think she and her master have a mission."

His frown deepened. "Don't you have any other friends besides her?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not exactly popular with the other padawans," she confessed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, that's alright. Neither was I. In fact, you're more popular than I was."

She looked up, surprised. "You didn't have friends?" she asked. Her master had always seemed friendly and outgoing to her.

He smiled. "Sure I did. Droids were my friends."

"Droids?" she asked.

"Yep." He grinned. "They still are. Just look at me and R-2!"

"Wow," she breathed. "I had no idea."

He shrugged. "Look," he said. "You go call up Barris. Ask her if she can come tomorrow. If not, I'll see if Obi-Wan or master Plo will stay with you. Sound good?"

She smiled. "Sure, Skyguy!" As he walked out the door, she called out. "And Skyguy? Thanks."

He stopped. "For what?" he asked.

"For reassuring me. I was afraid that it was a bad thing that I didn't have a lot of friends. Now I know that I was wrong. And you know what else? Barris is a good friend, but I have an even better one."

"Really?" he asked. "Who?"

Her smile broadened. "I call him Skyguy," she said. 

His eyes widened. "Th-thanks Snips," he stammered. "You- you don't know how much that means to me."

She hugged him. "Maybe not, she whispered. "But I do know that you're the brother I never had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Chapter five done! I should update and post chapter six soon! Until then, feel free to let me know what you thought so far!


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, does anybody even read these? Well, in case you do, this is chapter six. I hope you enjoy it!

Before he even opened his eyes, Dooku knew he was sick. He could feel it in his throat and head. Force, they were sore. Inwardly, he shuddered, picturing what he would be like for the next few days. Dark circles under his eyes, red nose, hoarse voice. Ugh, it was so undignified. Why did he have to get sick? He stood up, resolving not to set foot outside of his quarters until he was better. He wrapped himself in a robe and plopped down on the couch.

Yoda looked at him sharply. "Ill, are you?"

The teenager nodded sullenly.

"Hmm. Make tea, I will."

"I'm not going to classes, " the boy mumbled.

"Hmm. Very well. Remain at home, you may."

_Well that's a relief._ Even though it meant days of headaches, a stuffy nose, tissues, tea, and rootleaf stew, at least he didn't have to go out like this.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up with a groan. Force, his throat hurt! And his head. Blast it all, he was sick. He really shouldn't have stayed out in the rain yesterday to observe that toad. Boy, had it been interesting, though. He groaned again as he thought about being bedridden for the next week. 

"Padawan," Dooku's voice called. "It's time to get up!"

Suppressing another groan, he obeyed. One look at him, and Dooku knew something was off with the boy. "Are you alright?" The teenager shook his head miserably. "Feeling sick?" He nodded. 

Dooku sighed. Blast it! Great. Just what he needed. Now he would have to amuse the boy to keep him at home because there was no way in the galaxy he was going to let a sick padawan run loose in the Temple. Blast it all. "Very well," he said. "Go lie on the couch. You may watch the television or something." Qui-Gon's shoulders slumped as he went.

Half an hour later, Dooku walked into the living room. His padawan was lying sound asleep on the couch, snoring congestedly. The TV was on, and a baby lothcat was curled on the boy's shoulder, also asleep. Shaking his head, Dooku turned off the TV and quietly left.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up later than usual. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that his throat hurt. A lot. His eyes widened. No! Blast it! Force no! Blast, blast, blast! He couldn't be sick! Not now! He had classes to attend, grades to maintain! Blast it all! No, he couldn't be. Maybe he just needed water. He hastily went into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, and drank it. Then he promptly threw up all over the floor.

Qui-Gon rushed in. "What happened, small one?" Then he noticed the puddle of vomit. "Oh." He gently took the teenager back to bed and cleaned up the mess.

"Master?" the boy asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you go to my teachers and bring me today's work so I can do it here? Please?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Padawan, are you sure . . ."

"Yes!" Obi-Wan said. "Please? I'll be bored if you don't. Please, master? It'll keep me busy."

"Alright," the master relented. 

Later that afternoon, he walked into Obi-Wan's room with a bowl of soup to find him eagerly typing on a datapad. The boy looked up. "Oh, you brought me lunch. Thanks. I just have to finish this report. Then if you could just turn in all the schoolwork, that'd be great. He typed a few more words, saved the report, and stacked all of his work into a large pile. He picked the pile up and dumped it into Qui-Gon's arms. "Thanks."

Qui-Gon just chuckled and went to turn in the work, leaving his padawan to eat his soup.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was sick. In fact, he'd been sick for days now. He hadn't told anyone, though. He'd figured he'd be better soon anyway, so why waste time in bed when he could be doing his studies? There was still so much he had to learn. He had missed out on years of training because of the late age he'd started at. He wasn't sure if he could keep brushing this off, though. He was currently sparring with Ferus Olin for lightsaber practice, and he was feeling really, _really_ sick.

Block, strike, block, parry, block. Force, his head hurt. Block, strike, strike, block, strike. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Parry, block, block, strike, parry. Suddenly, his knees gave way and he threw up all over the sparring mat. Oh, blast.

Obi-Wan looked up in shock. One minute his apprentice had been sparring just fine, and the next he had collapsed to his knees and vomited all over the place. He rushed over to him. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin heard his master repeatedly asking him what was wrong and telling him to answer. He tried to, honestly, he did. He just couldn't. His head was swimming and he was shaking all over. Force, this was bad. He tried to stand, but his legs refused to cooperate. Finally, he closed his eyes and gave up the struggle, slipping into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Obi-Wan was watching him. "How do you feel, young one?"

"Lousy," the teenager grumbled. This whole situation was annoying. How had he lost control like that? He'd tried so hard to keep up, too.

"The healers say it's just a common illness. The only reason you collapsed like that was because you pushed yourself too hard."

Anakin didn't meet his eyes. "M'sorry,' he murmured.

"Anakin, the next time you are sick, you tell me! What the blazes possessed you to try and hide it?!?"

"I can't afford to be sitting around sick for days, " the boy said. "I have so much to catch up on."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "You have already achieved the skills your fellow padawans have and some. There is no need to rush your training."

Anakin looked up. "Maybe in lightsaber training, I have," he said. "But academically I'm still barely keeping up! Besides, I've worked while sick before."

"Well not anymore. You are not doing as badly as you think in your classes, and I do not expect nor desire you to hide an illness from me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now you stay here while I go make some broth."

* * *

Anakin walked into the room to find his padawan huddled in a ball on the couch. "Hey, Snips, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I feel terrible," the teenager groaned. "I can barely breathe cause my nose is so stuffed and my head feels like a herd of wild banthas is running loose in it."

He winced sympathetically. "Alright. You stay here. I'll ask Obi-Wan to come up and keep you company. I'm going out to buy stuff for some soup, okay?"

The girl nodded and he left. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan entered. "Hello, Ahsoka," he greeted. "I hear you're feeling under the weather."

"You could say that," she said, sneezing into a tissue. 

"At least you told us," he remarked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused.

He smiled. "Let me tell you a story. Your master was around your age when he got sick, just like you. He didn't tell me, or anyone for that matter . . . " As he recounted the story, Ahsoka found she was enjoying herself, even though she was still congested and had a massive headache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I'm not sure when chapter seven will be done, or even what it'll be about, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!


	7. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then! Here's chapter seven! Hope you guys like it!

He was exhausted. As he walked behind his master towards their quarters, Dooku could barely keep his eyes open. It had been a long day. He and his master had been settling a dispute on some planet whose name he couldn't even remember right now. Apparently, some oil reserves had been found there, and both kingdoms of the planet had claimed them. It had nearly sparked a civil war. Thankfully, he and master Yoda had managed to successfully negotiate peace. Force, he was tired. He could just fall asleep right here in the hallway. He was dragging his feet . . . something he usually never did as it gave the impression of laziness. Blast it! Since when did master Yoda walk so fast anyway? Finally, they reached their quarters.

"A valuable lesson, we can learn from this," the green Jedi was saying. Dooku barely heard him. "See how important to remain at peace with one's neighbors it is, do you? Furthermore . . . Padawan! Listening, are you?"

No, he was not. Dooku walked straight to his room, shut the door, and fell face-first onto the bed. He was asleep before he hit the mattress. Yoda walked in and chuckled quietly at the sight. He carefully removed the teenager's boots and cloak, then used the force to push him properly into the bed. He drew up the covers and left, still chuckling to himself.

* * *

That boy was going to drive him insane. "Qui-Gon Jinn! It is time for bed! Do not make me say it again!"

The teenager looked up from the nature program he was watching. "Aww, master. Five more minutes. Please? I swear I'll go straight to bed then."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew they were adding a bonus animal! Look, master! It has _twelve eyes_!!!"

"I don't care how many eyes it has! Get to bed."

"And it lives in swampy climates!"

"I am not joking, padawan."

"And it has ninety-four tentacles!"

"Qui-Gon! I'm serious!"

The boy grinned. "Master, you wouldn't be heartless enough to make me miss such an awesome program, would you?"

"Watch me. Bedtime. Now."

"Bedtime? I'm not five!"

"Then stop acting like you are and do as you're told!" Dooku yelled, thoroughly exasparated.

"Why do you want me in bed anyway?" Qui-Gon asked. "I'm not even tired!"

"A proper amount of rest is essential if you wish to perform optimally. You do not get a proper amount of rest by staying up and watching television all night!" Dooku lectured.

"But it's not all night, and I'm not tired!"

"Nevertheless, you will still go to bed. Now."

"I bet master Yoda never forced _you_ to go to bed when you weren't tired."

"This is not about me! This is about you! Go. To. Sleep."

Suddenly the ending credits began to roll down the screen. Qui-Gon flashed his master a smile. "See? That wasn't so long. Thanks for letting me finish! Goodnight!" Then he scampered off to his room. Dooku stared for a minute, completely stunned. Then he threw his hands up. Blast that boy! He'd still managed to get what he wanted!

* * *

Qui-Gon looked at the chrono. It was past eleven and his padawan still hadn't turned off his room lights. He entered the room. "Obi-Wan," he began. Then he stopped. The teenager was sitting at his desk. He was out cold, with his head lying on a pile of notecards, and a datapad in his hand. Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head. He gently removed the datapad, but Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open.

"Huh? Oh, master! What are you doing in here?" he slurred.

"Shh. It's alright. Come on, let's get you to bed." 

That seemed to wake the boy up. "No! Not yet! I have to finish reading that first!"

"Hush, small one. You can finish it tomorrow. It's past eleven."

"No! I'm not done taking notes on it!"

"Obi-Wan . . . "

"Please, master? Please? I've gotta finish it!"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Blast it! This boy could be so stubborn! He let go of the datapad. "Padawan, look at me."

Obi-Wan obeyed. Then, before his padawan could react, Qui-Gon quickly planted a strong sleep suggestion on him. Obi-Wan's eyes widened before he collapsed into his master's arms. Satisfied, Qui-Gon put him to bed, and left the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed. It was midnight. He had woken up and for some reason, he couldn't go back to sleep. Something just felt . . . off. Suddenly he sat straight up in bed. Anakin. That's what was wrong. He couldn't sense the boy anywhere in the apartment. He sprang up and rushed to the boy's room. It was empty. Panicking, he checked the kitchen and fresher. No one.

Snatching on a robe, he ran down the hall to Mace Windu's room and nearly broke down the door knocking. The Korun master answered, looking very disgruntled. "Yes, Kenobi?" he snapped.

"Have you seen Anakin? He's not in our quarters. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure if he came home last night."

Mace's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that you woke me up because you are unable to control your padawan?"

Obi-Wan felt his temper rise. "Have you seen him or not?" he asked heatedly.

"No! And . . . " Obi-Wan had already disappeared down the hallway.

Blast it! Where could that kid be?!? He hurriedly called up Garen. "Hmm? What's up, Obi?" Garen asked sleepily through the comm. 

"Do you have any idea where Anakin is? I can't find him."

"You sure he's not in your quarters?" 

"Garen, would I be calling you if he were in my quarters?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm. Guess you have a point. Try calling him on his comlink."

Obi-Wan could have hit himself. Why didn't he think of that before? "Good idea. Thanks, Garen."

He hung up and called his apprentice. "Anakin!" he called through it. "Anakin! Can you hear me? Where are you, young one? Anakin!"

Five minutes went by and he still hadn't gotten any response. Frustrated, he hung up and called Siri. "Hello?" Siri sounded like . . . well, like she'd just been woken up at twelve-thirty in the morning. 

"Siri! Is Ferus in your quarters?"

He could practically sense her frowning. "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Anakin is missing. Neither Mace nor Garen knows where he is, and he isn't answering his comlink."

"Did you try reaching him through your bond?"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt incredibly foolish. "Hm. Not a bad idea. Thanks." He hung up and closed his eyes. He reached out across his bond with the boy. He couldn't get anything but a strong sense of peace. Peace. What could cause Anakin to feel at peace. Meditation? The idea was almost laughable. Stargazing? He headed out to the roof where Anakin usually liked to sit and watch the stars. Nobody. Think, Kenobi, think. Then it hit him. How had he not seen it before? He swiftly headed towards the hangar. Sure enough, there the teenager was, fast asleep. He had apparently been working on the engine of a starfighter, for he was still halfway in it. A packet of screws was on the ground next to him, and he was holding a hydrowrench in one hand and a bunch of wires in the other. Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling, and took the boy home.

* * *

They had been out all day, running errands. It was past ten now as they flew home, and Ahsoka was struggling to stay awake. She just wanted to go to bed. She wasn't even paying attention to her master's wild flying. "Master," she mumbled. "Skyguy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"M'gonna close my eyes for a minute . . . "

He smiled. "Sure, Snips." Forty seconds later, she was sleeping more soundly than a hibernating bantha. He slowed down a bit so as not to disturb her, and continued flying towards the Temple. He landed, parked, and picked her up. Ignoring the disapproving stares of the other masters, he carried her to their quarters. Using the force to open the door and shut it behind him, he took the teenager to her room and set her on the bed. Then he softly removed to girl's boots, lightsabers, and tabard. He covered her up and gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, little one," he whispered before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Chapter seven down. By the way, this is NOT an Anisoka. I think their relationship is more like siblings or father/daughter. Well, that's all. Chapter eight should be done soon.


	8. Fistfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay . . . so this story hasn't been doing as well as my other stories, so I'm probably going to wrap it up here soon. Please let me know whether or not you thinnk I should. Anyway, here's chapter eight! Enjoy!

"Hmm. Very disappointing, this is," Yoda said, pacing. Dooku sat straight up and said nothing. He was pretty sure he had a black eye, and his lip was bleeding. "Shameful, it is!" his master continued sharply. "A youngling, are you, that start fights with other padawans you must?"

"I did not start it, master," the teenager replied with dignity. "It was his fault."

Yoda slammed his stick on the ground. "Silence! Blame others for your actions, do not!"

Dooku looked offended. "But . . ."

"Takes two to fight, it does," Yoda said. 

"But he instigated it!" 

"True. But risen to the bait, you should not have."

"He challenged me! He said I couldn't beat him! So I proved him wrong!" the boy defended himself.

Yoda looked at him. "Know this, I do. Punished for stirring up trouble, he will be. But wrong, you also were."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him walk all over me?"

"Ignore him? Done that before, you have. Call a master? Many alternatives to fighting, there were."

Dooku lowered his gaze. "I understand, master."

* * *

Dooku looked at the dejected teenager in front of him. Qui-Gon had a bruise on his forehead, and a large scratch on his neck. "Well?"

Qui-Gon scuffed a boot on the floor. He seemed near tears. "I'm sorry, master. I know it was wrong, but he was driving me crazy!"

"He was throwing leaves at you and you attacked him," Dooku said.

The boy nodded. "I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. I guess I lost control of my emotions and punched him in the gut. Then he pounced me, and we were fighting."

"You gave into your anger and lost control," the master said sternly. "Such actions are those of the dark side. Is that how you wish to behave?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Have I raised you to act in such a manner?"

"No, master."

"Then I do not wish to hear of another incident of this kind in the future. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Now, you both will be replanting the plants you uprooted while fighting. Together."

"Yes, master."

"Good. Off you go." As the boy left morosely, Dooku couldn't help but smile slightly. Displeased as he was, he would have been angrier if the boy had simply not stood up for himself.

* * *

"Master?" Obi-Wan called. He had just gotten back from classes. Qui-Gon was in the kitchen, making dinner. 

"Yes, Obi?"

The teenager stared at the ground. "Obi-Wan, what happened? Is something wrong?" 

"I . . . uh . . . I got into a fistfight with Bruck Chun today." the boy admitted.

Qui-Gon looked up, shocked. _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ had gotten into a _fistfight_? The boy was usually rather peaceful. When he did fight, it was with words, not blows. "What happened?"

Still not looking at his master, Obi-Wan answered, "Well, he . . . he insulted you. He said you were a bad example to other Jedi. I got angry then, and told him to hold his tongue. He kept insulting you, so I insulted his master. We kept insulting each other's masters and . . . Master! It's not funny! "

Qui-Gon was shaking with suppressed laughter. "I'm sorry, small one," he gasped. "It's just . . . I'm picturing you two screaming insults at each other about your masters and . . ." he broke off and collapsed into a chair, still laughing.

Obi-Wan stared. He couldn't believe this. His master was _laughing_ about this. He had just gotten into a _fistfight_ and his master thought it was _funny_. He waited silently until Qui-Gon had composed himself.

"So," he continued. "We were insulting each other's masters when he said that you should have been expelled a long time ago. Then I punched him in the mouth. We started fighting, but neither of us got seriously hurt because Garen and Siri pulled us apart."

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice. "Obi-Wan," he said carefully. "Understand that I do not condone fighting. However, I do appreciate your honesty with me." The boy said nothing. The master sighed. "You should not have attacked Bruck, especially since he didn't attack you first. I understand that you were frustrated, but that does not justify your actions. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Now, let's get dinner finished so we can eat." 

Obi-Wan stood silently for a few minutes. Then he said hesitantly, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I think I owe Bruck an apology. I may not like him, but I did do wrong today. Will you go over there with me so I can apologize?"

Qui-Gon beamed with pride. "Of course, small one. We'll go now."

* * *

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "This is the eighth fight you've started in the past three months! I don't understand why . . ."

"That uneducated bantha-faced Hutt-loving slimeball started it! Not me! I was just standing up for what was right!" Anakin yelled.

"Calm yourself!" Obi-Wan scolded. "You were just as much to blame as he was!"

"HE WAS BULLYING A THREE-YEAR OLD!!!" Anakin screamed.

"I don't care!" his master snapped. "That does not justify you throwing him across the room with the force and proceeding to pounce him and attack him like an animal! I taught you better!"

"Yes! It! Does!" the enraged teenager shouted.

"No, it doesn't! Violence is not the Jedi way! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!"

"I don't care! If I see a three-year old being pushed around by a fifteen-year old, you'd better believe that I'm going to do something about it!"

Obi-Wan facepalmed. It was useless trying to talk to that boy. "Anakin, you were wrong. You did not need . . . "

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME TO JUST STAND AROUND AND LET A THREE - YEAR OLD BE BULLIED BY SOMEONE FIVE TIMES HIS AGE?!?"

"I said no such thing! I am saying that you were wrong to get into a fistfight in the first place! Why can't you see that?!?"

"Who cares!?! The only way to get through dung-eating, gundark-faced nerfherders like him is to sock them!"

"Enough name-calling! You will go over to his quarters and apologize for attacking him. That is final." Obi-Wan said.

"When Hoth unfreezes!"

"Anakin, do not make me say it again."

"So you want me to lie? Because I'm not sorry. In fact, I'd really like to punch him again! If I apologize, it'll be a lie."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. He'd never been this difficult as a padawan.

"No! I'm not sorry, and that's that!" Then he went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Anakin's comlink chimed. He pulled himself out from under the X-wing he'd been tinkering with and wiped his hands on a rag. "Skywalker here," he said through the comm. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice came through. "We need you in the Council chamber. It's about Ahsoka."

"I'll be right there."

He swiftly walked to the Council chamber and entered. Ahsoka was there, along with a Zabrak padawan and a Twi'lek master. The Zabrak had a broken lip. "What happened?" he asked, already suspecting what had transpired.

Mace Windu leaned forward. "It appears your padawan started a fight with Padawan Dethar."

He turned to Ahsoka. "Snips? Is that what happened?" 

The teenager looked up at him. "She pulled my lekku again and so I punched her in the face." 

Anakin frowned. "Is that the same girl who you told me was pulling your lekku last week?"

She nodded. The Twi'lek master cleared his throat. "Master Skywalker," he said angrily. "Your padawan attacked my apprentice. I demand that she apologize and be punished."

Anakin scowled. "And your padawan was a little angel, right? She didn't do anything wrong?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"Master Kolan is right," Mace said. "It is your job as her master to admonish Padawan Tano for attacking a fellow Jedi."

Anakin glared at Mace, then sighed. He turned to his padawan. "Snips," he began. "I'm extremely disappointed in you." 

The girl looked at the floor. "I told you to knock her teeth out the next time she bothered you," he continued. Everyone gasped in shock. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan admonished.

Anakin ignored him. "C'mon, Snips," he said. "Let's get outta here." Together, they walked out, leaving the other Jedi speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Another chapter down! If you have any requests for future chapters, please let me know!


	9. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's chapter nine! Let me know what you think in the comments! Hope you enjoy it!

Dooku sighed. His master had woken up to brew tea, only to find that they were out. He had immediately dragged his teenaged apprentice out of the Temple and into the bustling world of Coruscant to buy food. They had arrived at the store. Instantly, a voice called out, "Master Yoda? Grandmaster of the Jedi Order?" A young, excited reporter rushed up to them. "Wow! It's an honor to meet you, Master Jedi!"

Dooku rolled his eyes as his master smiled. "All mine, the pleasure is," he said.

"So, do you mind telling me who your young companion is? And what are you two doing here at the supermarket?"

"My apprentice, he is. Shopping together, we are. Out of tea, we are. Yes," the green master answered cheerfully.

Dooku closed his eyes. This was so embarrassing. He really wished he hadn't come. "Wow! That's cool. Do you mind if I come along? Just to see you shop, you know? I've never actually met a Jedi in person."

"Of . . ."

"Actually, we do mind," the boy interrupted rudely. "Go find someone else to bother."

"Padawan!" Yoda scolded. Then he turned to the crestfallen reporter. "Apologize, I do."

"That's okay," the reporter said. "I'll be going now. Thanks for your time!" 

Yoda nodded, then turned to his padawan. "Rude, you were," he began.

The boy dumped a box of tea into the cart. "There. Now let's pay and get out of here."

* * *

"Master, we need to go shopping," Qui-Gon remarked. His master didn't even glance up from the datapad he was reading. "Like, as in today," the boy tried again. Still no response. "We're completely out of food."

Dooku sighed and looked up. "We can eat in the cafeteria."

The teenager wrinkled his nose. "Yuck. I'd rather eat master Yoda's rootleaf stew."

"You've never even had his stew," Dooku remarked.

The boy looked up. "Yes I have! He made it for me last week when I had lunch with him!"

Dooku frowned. "When did you have lunch with master Yoda?" he asked.

"Last week. You were busy, so I ate with him."

"Oh."

"So are we going to go?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Dooku said. "You are." He wrote up a list and handed it to his padawan along with some credits. "Be back by dinnertime," he said. 

The boy frowned. "Master," he said pleadingly. "I want you to come with me. Please? We hardly ever spend time together."

"We do lightsaber practice together."

"But . . ."

"Padawan," Dooku said sternly. "Do not start acting like a needy infant. Go now and get it done."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "Yes, master." He left. As he walked towards the exit of the Temple, he almost walked into master Yoda.

"Hmm. Going somewhere, are you?"

"Yes, master. I have to go buy food."

"You're master, coming is he?" Yoda asked.

The boy looked down. "No, master."

"Hmm. I see." Then he smiled. "No matter. Come with you, if you wish, I shall."

Qui-Gon's whole face lit up. "Really? You're not busy?"

"Too busy for my grandpadawan?" the old Jedi asked. "No. Come, go together, we shall."

Qui-Gon beamed. "Thank you, master."

* * *

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called. "I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?" 

The red-haired boy looked up. "Of course, master."

"All right, then," the master said fondly. "Do you mind making the list?" 

The boy smiled and grabbed a piece of paper. Ten minutes later, he handed it to his master. Qui-Gon's jaw nearly hit the floor. The boy had not only organized the items on the list by the aisles they were found in, but had also listed the prices next to each item and added up the total cost. "Obi-Wan," he breathed. "This is incredible."

Obi-Wan smiled shyly. "Do you like it?" 

"Like it? I think it's amazing, " Qui-Gon said, counting out the necessary credits. "I'm having you make the lists from now on." Obi-Wan smiled again.

An hour later they came home with several large bags of groceries. "Master," the teenager said gravely. "I made the list, so you have to put the food away."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Brat," he said.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the grocery store. "Alright," Obi-Wan said briskly. "This shouldn't take long if we work together." He looked at his apprentice. "Could you go get some nerf patties?" The boy nodded and sprinted away. 

Obi-Wan watched him go, smiling slightly before turning to his list. "Milk," he said. He headed off to the dairy aisle. Thirty minutes later he was standing by the check-out lane, waiting for his apprentice to show up. Honestly, how long did it take to get nerf patties? He alone had gotten all of the other items and Anakin had yet to show up. Fifteen minutes went by. Obi-Wan tapped his foot impatiently. Ten more minutes passed. People were starting to give him funny looks. Another five minutes went by. "Blast that boy," Obi-Wan seethed. "I swear by the force itself, if he's fooling around in the electronics aisle, I'm going to strangle him."

He marched off to find his padawan. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the electronics aisle after all. Obi-Wan headed to the sweets aisle. No Anakin. He groaned in frustration. Closing his eyes, he quickly located the boy in the . . . soap aisle? What the blazes was he doing there? Sighing, he walked over there.

He found his apprentice kneeling on the ground, tinkering with some old lady's wheelchair. He closed his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. There is no anger, there is peace. In, out. It is _not_ the Jedi way to kill your apprentice. In, out. " _Anakin_ ," he sighed. " _What_ are you doing to this lady's wheelchair?" The teenager looked up, swiping the hair out of his eyes. "Oh, hi," he said, grinning.

The old lady smiled. "Your brother is quite a genius," she told Obi-Wan. "And he has a big heart," she added.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Pardon?"

She smiled. "I have severe arthritis in all of my joints. Because of that, I have to use a wheelchair to move around. Since I'm confined to the wheelchair, I am unable to reach items on the upper shelves. Your brother saw this and he came over and offered to install extendable robotic arms on my chair. I didn't think he could do it, but he did!" 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I . . . see. That is nice, however, I think there is a misunderstanding here. Anakin is not my brother. He is merely my apprentice." The second he said it, he regretted it. He saw the hurt in the boy's blue eyes, even though he quickly slammed his shields up and smiled tightly. He tweaked a few more wires. "There," he said triumphantly. "They're done. You can control them with this pad on the left armrest. Try it out." The woman pushed a button on the pad, and guided the arm. With it, she seized a bottle of shampoo from the top shelf and placed it in the cart. She smiled widely. "Thank you so much, dearie," she said to Anakin, her eyes moist. 

He smiled. "It was nothing. If anything, thank you for letting me modify your wheelchair." 

She smiled and waved goodbye. "Come on, young one," Obi-Wan said gently. 

Anakin looked at the ground. "Yes, master," he replied dully. His master sighed inwardly. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. Still, attachments were forbidden. Obi-Wan had learned that the hard way with his master. He loved Anakin, but a part of him still tried to fight that love. It wasn't Anakin's fault. He was just afraid to love somebody again, only to have to lose them. He sighed again. "Anakin," he said. "Anakin, I . . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. I'm sorry? I love you? Why are you upset? He instead opted for silence, and led his apprentice to the check-out lane.

* * *

Anakin smirked as he and Ahsoka walked into the store. He glanced at the young Togruta next to him. "Hey, Snips," he said. "Up for a challenge?"

She smirked back. "When am I not?"

He grinned and tore the list in half, handing her one piece. "There are twelve items on your half and twelve on mine. See?" he said, showing them to her. "Let's race and see who can get their items fastest." 

She laughed, then grinned fiercely. "Bring it on!" They each grabbed a cart and ran at full speed, charging down aisles, snatching items off shelves with the force, and wildly dodging other shoppers. They came charging at full speed at the same time towards the same check-out lane. The cash register, a newly hired teenaged Twi'lek, screamed in terror and ran. They both crashed into each other, sending Anakin flying into the carts and Ahsoka crashing into the customer ahead of them. Boxes, cans, and cartons flew all over the floor and the cart carrying Anakin screeched to a halt by the exit. 

Ahsoka picked herself up with a groan. She had definitely bruised herself. She helped the other customer up and looked sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry, sir," she said quietly. "I hope I didn't hurt you." He growled something unintelligible and stalked away.

Anakin sat up. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his elbow. Then he got up. He cleaned up the mess, then turned to the terrified cash register. "Sorry about that," he said. "How much do I owe you?" 

The Twi'lek, still shaking, scanned their items. "Forty-one credits."

Anakin smiled reaussuringly. "Here's sixty. Keep the extra as compensation for the inconvenience we caused you." Then he turned to his padawan. "You okay Snips?" 

"Yeah," the girl answered. "You?"

He smiled. "Never better. Race you to see who can load more bags into the speeder," he said mischievously. 

She grinned. "You're on, Skyguy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . yeah. I know Obi-Wan seems kinda cold in this chapter, but I imagine that after Qui-Gon's death, it would have been hard for him to let anyone else into his heart for fear of going through the pain of losing them again. He does truly love Anakin, but he is afraid to admit that because that would be admitting that he is attached to him. Anyway, enough rambling. As always, please let me know what you thought and if you have any requests for future chapters, let me know!


	10. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, sorry it took so long to upload this. I've been working on another fanfiction called The Chancellor's Slave. But then again, no one really reads this thing anyway. Whatever the case, here it is: chapter ten! Enjoy!

"No."

Yoda's eyes widened in disbelief. "No?"

The teenager in front of him shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not."

"And why no, hmm?"

"Because I said no. I am _not_ going to volunteer in the creche and that is final," Dooku answered stubbornly.

"Volunteer, you will. Need help while master Alaan is sick, they do. Only for a few days, it will be."

"No."

Yoda really wanted to whack this kid with his stick. Instead, he merely pointed to the door. "Volunteer, your services in the creche you will. If not, then volunteer them _for_ you, I shall." 

Dooku scowled. "That's unfair. You can't force me to volunteer."

"Choose, padawan. Volunteer or be volunteered."

Glaring at the green master, Dooku held his ground. "I won't do either."

"Why so stubborn, must you be? Against the crechelings, what have you?"

"They're whiny, dirty, and clingy!" the teenager snapped, losing his temper. 

Yoda smirked. "Much like you, then," he remarked. "Get along, you should."

Dooku narrowed his eyes. "Very funny. If I were anything like them, I'd shoot myself."

"Silence!" his master scolded, slamming his stick on the floor. "Forgotten that a youngling you once were, have you? Help take care of them, you shall! Final, it is."

"I said no!"

"Care, I do not. Help you shall. Over, this argument is. Continue to complain and make you volunteer for a month, I shall."

Dooku glared at him before turning on his heel and stalking out.

* * *

"Master, why don't you put down that force-blasted datapad and actually spend some time with me?" Qui-Gon snapped, after realizing his master wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He'd been trying to tell him about the troubles he was having with math, but apparently whatever was on that datapad was more interesting.

Dooku looked up, shocked. "Watch your tone, _padawan_ ," he said dangerously. 

Qui-Gon stood up. "No!" he yelled. "You never pay any attention to me! It's like I'm not even here!"

Dooku was stunned. His padawan had never acted like this. How dare he talk to his master like that? "I am not required to listen to every word that comes out of your incessantly active mouth!" he said sharply.

"You don't listen to _any_ of them!" the teenager cried. "You just ignore everything I say! You don't care!"

Dooku felt his temper rise. "You're right! I don't! I have better things to do with my life than sit around and listen to you blabber about how many eyes an idronian porpoise has or what the kid you met last week said to you during lunch!" he yelled.

"Why do you even have me, then!?!" the boy shouted. "If I'm such a burden, then why not just get rid of me?!?"

Dooku snorted. "Don't tempt me, padawan!"

Qui-Gon teared up. "Don't call me that!" he yelled. "I might as well not even exist to you! You don't want me? Fine! Then I'll leave!" He ran out of their quarters, crying.

Dooku blinked, then shrugged and sat down. The boy was just being dramatic. Okay, maybe he'd been a bit harsh on him, but no matter. Qui-Gon would be back just fine in a little while. 

Sure enough, later that evening,the boy shuffled back into their quarters and came to him. "Master," he began. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was extremely immature and uncalled for. I'm sorry." Dooku nodded and watched as the boy went off to bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared stubbornly at the ground. 

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose in exasparation. "Padawan, for the fiftieth time, I said no."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan challenged. 

"Because there is no need for you to label every drawer in the blasted apartment!"

"But I want to! It creates order, a department you have a serious deficiency in!" the teenager snapped.

"No! Just because I am not an obsessive neat-freak does not mean that I am disorderly!"

"But you are! You leave your socks on the floor, datapads on the couch, and empty food boxes on the counter! It drives me crazy! Why can't you just be clean for once in your disgusting life?!?"

"Watch your attitude!" the master said heatedly.

"You mix the spoons with the forks, you put the tape in the pen drawer, you grow plants in old corn cans," the boy ranted.

"It's called recycling!" Qui-Gon yelled.

"You save banana peels and eggshells,"

"For compost!"

"You . . ."

"Obi-Wan, go to your room. Now."

"No! I'm not . . ."

"I said now!"

Obi-Wan glared at him, before storming off and slamming the door to his room. Qui-Gon sat down. They both needed to cool off before they started saying untrue, hurtful things. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at some of the boy's accusations, though. It was true that he was a bit messy, but never to the point of actually living in filth. Obi-Wan was just very, _very_ clean.

Twenty minutes later, he knocked on the boy's door. Obi-Wan opened it. "Are you calm enough to actually sit down and talk this through, small one?" Qui-Gon asked. The boy nodded. "Good. Let's sit on the couch. Okay. Now tell me, what exactly is bothering you?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Okay, so I thought about it, and maybe labelling every drawer in the apartment is a bit excessive. But it does irk me when you do things like leave clothes laying around, or mix up the utensils. I just wish you would be neater sometimes."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I agree with you in the sense that labelling every drawer is excessive. And I suppose I can be a bit messy at times. But you can get a bit obsessive when it comes to cleaning, which sometimes irks me. Tell you what. From now on, if you try to stay reasonable in your desire for cleanliness, I will try to be more conscious of my less-than-orderly habits. Deal?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "Whatever happened to 'do or do not, there is no try,'?"

Qui-Gon ruffled his hair. "We just won't tell master Yoda about this one, then."

The boy smiled and hugged him. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good. Now where did I put my grey tunic?" Obi-Wan groaned. Qui-Gon laughed.

* * *

Obi-Wan mentally groaned. "Anakin," he sighed. "When will you stop being such a child?"

"I'm not being childish," the boy retorted. "I just want to fix my speeder! What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you've been tinkering with that useless heap of scrap metal for the _past five hours_?!?"

"So? And it's a speeder!" Anakin snapped.

"You got it for twenty credits for a reason! If you ask me, it wasn't even worth that much! You were a bantha-head to buy it!"

"Well I didn't ask you!" Anakin yelled. "And don't call me names!"

"No! Of course you didn't! You never ask me! Obi-Wan? What does he know? Why would I ask _him_ anything? Bantha-head!" Obi-Wan shouted, losing his temper.

"Stop calling me names!" Anakin screamed.

"I'll call you names if I want! Bantha-head!" Obi-Wan's frustration overtook him.

"Fine then you son of a hutt! Go away! All you do is annoy me!"

Obi-Wan shoved him. "Don't tell me what to do! You go away!"

Anakin pushed him. "Don't shove me!" Obi-Wan lost it. He slapped Anakin, who quickly retaliated by punching him. Next thing they knew, they were fistfighting, rolling on the ground, kicking, scratching, grabbing, and punching each other.

"Hmm. Going on here, what is?" They looked up to see a very amused looking Yoda.

"Nothing, master," Anakin said hastily.

"Yeah," agreed Obi-Wan. "Nothing at all."

Anakin helped Obi-Wan up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. You?"

Anakin nodded. "Sorry for calling you a son of a hutt," he mumbled.

Obi-Wan looked down. "Sorry for calling you a bantha-head."

"Sorry for pushing you. And scratching, kicking, and pinching you."

"Sorry for slapping you. And punching you. And pulling your hair out."

They smiled sheepishly. "I'll go put my tools away," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "And Anakin? It's alright if you want to tinker. Just not all day."

Anakin nodded. "It's just . . . it helps me relax. I love machines. But you're right. I'll stop spending all day with them." Then he left.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to Yoda. "I don't understand it, master. Why do we fight like this? None of the other master-padawan teams do. Qui-Gon and I certainly never did."

"Hmm. A teacher-student relationship, you have not. Like brothers, you and young Skywalker are. Fight like brothers, you do. Joke like brothers, you do. Talk like brothers, you do. Understand now, do you?"

Obi-Wan dipped his head. "Yes, master."

* * *

Ahsoka snatched the comlink her master was getting ready to take apart. 

"Hey!" he shouted. "Give that back!"

"No way!" she shouted back indignantly. "It's mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! It was on my desk!"

"Liar! I found this on the floor!" 

"It must've fallen, then, 'cause it's mine!"

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"I put A.S. on it! You know, for 'Ahsoka/Snips'?!? Go find yours!"

"That _is_ mine. It has A.S. on it because _I_ put it there for 'Anakin/Skyguy!' Go find yours!" He snatched it back. She grabbed it again and ran. He grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Then she turned over and kicked him.

"Give it to me!"

"No! It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Liar! You're just too irresponsible to keep track of yours, so you want mine!"

"You're irresponsible! Give it back!"

"No!"

"Anakin, Ahsoka, what are you fighting over?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"Ahsoka took my comlink!" Anakin accused.

"I didn't! It's mine and he's trying to take it!" she cried.

Obi-Wan groaned. These two . . . "Let me see it."

Ahsoka handed it to him. He looked carefully at it, then laughed. "You're both wrong," he said. "This belongs to Admiral Striffer. He works with Master Fisto. He must have forgotten it here when he visited yesterday." 

Anakin and Ahsoka scowled. They flopped down on the couch. "I don't want to talk to you, Snips," Anakin said sullenly.

"Back at you Skyguy," she retorted.

Two minutes later she looked up. "Skyguy? You still mad?"

"Nah. You?"

"No."

"Wanna play some video-games?"

She grinned. "You bet!"

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Another chapter down. Please let me know what you guys thought!


	11. Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the wait. I really wasn't sure what subject to write about this time. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Yoda poked the sleeping teenager with his gimer stick. "Padawan," he croaked. "Padawan."

Dooku groaned and sat up, blinking confusedly. "Master?" he questioned. "What's going on? Do we have a mission?"

Yoda smiled. "A mission?" he cackled. "Yes. A mission, we have."

Dooku immediately got up and got dressed. "I'm ready, master."

Yoda chortled. "Ready, hmm? Very well, begin our mission, we shall." He led the way to the broom closet.

The boy frowned. "Master? What are you doing?"

"Arming myself for the mission, padawan."

"Just what exactly _is_ our mission, master?" Dooku asked, unsure if his master was messing with him or if he was finally going senile.

"Clean these quarters before my morning meeting with the Council, we must," the green master explained.

Dooku scowled darkly. "That's not a mission," he grumbled. 

"Not a mission?" Yoda echoed. "Not a mission, hmm? Merely a task to accomplish, a mission is. And today, my young padawan, cleaning, our task is." He handed his padawan a mop.

Dooku, still annoyed, snatched it and marched off to start his "mission."

* * *

"Padawan," Dooku called, "Let's go. I'm turning on the cleaning droids."

The teenager looked down. "Er, yeah, about that," he said hesitantly. "We can't use the cleaning droids today."

"Why not?" the master asked sternly.

Qui-Gon winced. "Well . . . you see, those things use a lot of harsh chemicals and . . ."

"And?" Dooku snapped.

"And I'm afraid they'll kill off my Nubian vine seedlings," the boy explained. "Can't we clean without the droids today?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. This boy . . . "Fine," he sighed. "But I'm not doing it. There's a reason I use droids."

Qui-Gon's face lit up. "Thanks master!" Then he ran off. He found Tahl studying for her classes. "Hey, Tahl, I need a favor," he said.

His friend looked up. "Qui-Gon! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would help me clean my quarters today."

She smiled brightly. "Of course!" 

Another padawan looked up. "I'll help too, Qui!"

A teenaged Rodian said enthusiastically, "Me too!" Qui-Gon smiled. Fifteen minutes later, he and about twenty other padawans trooped into the quarters, armed with buckets, soap, mops, brooms, rags, and wipes. When they left twenty minutes later, the quarters were cleaner than any droids had ever left them. And, the seedlings remained undamaged. Dooku shook his head. Leave it to Qui-Gon to turn cleaning into a time to get together with his friends.

* * *

Qui-Gon groaned and pushed the snooze button on his alarm for the twenty-seventh time. Then he sat up. Blast it! It was cleaning day! He sprang out of bed and ran into the living room to see his padawan busily sweeping.

The boy looked up as he entered. "Oh, hi, master," he greeted.

"Obi," Qui-Gon said disapprovingly. "What have I told you about trying to do all of the chores yourself?"

"I'm not!" the teenager protested. "Look." He handed his master a paper. Qui-Gon took it and laughed. It had a checklist of chores. "That's what you do," the boy explained. "I have my list right here."

Qui-Gon chuckled as he read the list. "Vacuum the ceiling?" he read. "Scrub the vents? Obi-Wan, who does this?"

"I do," the padawan answered seriously. "Nobody ever cleans the ceiling. It must be filthy."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'll do the vents," he conceded. "But the ceiling is excessive."

The boy bit his lip. "Fine." Later that night, Qui-Gon happened to glance upward as he sat down. The ceiling had a few wet streaks across it. He smiled and shook his head. That boy . . .

* * *

"Alright, padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I'm done cleaning. Are you?"

"Yup." 

Obi-Wan looked skeptically at his padawan. "Really? You dusted the living room?"

"Uh-huh." 

Obi-Wan checked and saw that he had. "You cleaned your room?"

"Like a pro." 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked in his padawan's room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "Anakin Skywalker!" he bellowed. "You cleaned this? It looks like a pigsty!"

The teenager frowned. "I did clean it!" he insisted.

"With what? A bantha's rear end?"

Anakin scowled. "Don't be dramatic," he said. "I threw out all the garbage and made the bed. I even changed the sheets."

"Yet your floor is covered in piles of nuts, screws, bolts, and force knows what else; your desk is littered with spare parts and datapads; your shelves are cluttered with blueprints, wires, and oil cans; and your chair is occupied by a half-built droid! In what galaxy do you call this place clean?!?"

"It may look messy," the boy admitted, "but I know where everything is."

His master raised an eyebrow? "Oh, really? Then get your history datapad." To his surprise, the boy promptly grabbed the correct pad out of the pile on the desk. "Hydrowrench," Obi-Wan said. Anakin walked over to a pile of spare bits and screws and pulled out the tool. "Comlink." The boy pointed to a small pile of parts on his desk. "YOU BROKE YOUR COMLINK?!?"

"No," Anakin corrected. "I dismantled it. I took it apart."

"Why? What the blazes were you thinking?!?" Obi-Wan yelled.

The teenager shrugged. "I wanted to see how it worked. I'll put it back together. Eventually."

Obi-Wan threw his hands up in despair and left without another word.

* * *

"Skyguy, we are in deep trouble," Ahsoka announced.

He glanced up from the TV. "Huh? Why's that, Snips?"

"Master Kenobi said that if we don't clean the apartment, he's going to come here and _make_ us clean it."

He jumped up, uttering a foul Huttese curse. "If Obi-Wan asks, you didn't learn that word from me," he said.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"What choice do we have?" he groaned. "We gotta clean. Believe me, we do _not_ want Obi-Wan coming here. He'll make us clean the ceiling!"

The girl raised an eye marking. "Isn't that a bit much?"

He grimaced. "Not to him."

The teenager sighed. "Well, in that case, I guess we'd better get to it."

"Yup." Then he smirked. He walked over to the radio and played music at full blast. "To motivate us," he explained. Then he grabbed a dust cloth and energetically started beating the curtains and furniture with it. She laughed, then followed suit. Soon dust was flying everywhere.

When they finished dusting, they each took a broom and raced to see who could sweep more rooms. She was just about to sweep the living room when her master brought his broom crashing down like a lighsaber. She parried with her broom. Soon they were sparring with brooms instead of lightsabers. Somehow, they got the whole apartment swept.

Next, Anakin tied four soapy sponges to wooden blocks. They strapped them to their boots and began "skate-mopping" the floors. Ahsoka nearly broke her neck when she slipped and fell on the hard floor, but she didn't care. They were both laughing, dancing to the music, and trying to show off fancy moves.

After "mopping" they raced to wipe down more windows and furniture. "I win!" Ahsoka squealed after wiping her third window. 

"Nu-uh!" Anakin protested.

"Yes I did," she insisted. "I wiped three windows; you wiped two!"

He smirked. "Yeah, but I wiped the table. Tie!" They both burst out laughing.

The next task was cleaning the bathroom, which Anakin accomplished by literally pouring soap _everywhere,_ then clogging the drains and turning on the tap water. He then locked the door with them inside. When the bathroom was filled nearly to the ceiling with soapy water, he turned off the water. "Cleaning scuba-diver style," he said. She laughed and they swam around together, alternating between scrubbing everything with brushes, surfacing for air, and making hilarious attempts at synchronized swimming. When they finally had enough, they unclogged the drains so all the water would drain out. Then they sprayed the whole bathroom down with the shower head and dried it off with old towels.

They finished up by wiping the counters and appliances down, then collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. When Obi-Wan got home, the apartment was squeaky clean and the two of them were sprawled on the couch, fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter down! As always, please let me know what you guys thought. Thanks!


	12. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has arrived! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dooku winced. Truth be told, he was more concerned about how inelegant he must have looked falling off of that training beam than about whether or not his ankle was broken. It turned out it was. After receiving strict orders from the healers to stay off of his feet as much as possible, he sat down on the couch and pondered the situation. On the one hand, he did _not_ want to sit around useless for the next two weeks. On the other, he _did_ want to heal as quickly as possible, which could only be accomplished by staying off his feet. He sighed.

"Hmm. Feeling, how are you?" Yoda asked kindly. 

The teenager shrugged dismissively. 

"Hmm. Very dangerous, such a fall could have been. Glad that only your ankle it was, you should be."

"Yes, master."

Yoda looked keenly at the boy. "Something wrong, is there?" he asked.

Again, Dooku shrugged. Then he sighed. "The prospect of sitting around useless for two weeks is less than appealing," he grumbled.

The old master laughed. "Useless? Hmm. Think you that doing nothing, you will be? Think again, padawan."

Dooku frowned. "What could there possibly be for me to do here?" he questioned.

"Hmm. Very many things, yes," his master answered. "Proofread my Council reports, you shall. Also, much meditation, in store for you is. And when finished with that, you are, clean our lightsabers, you can."

Dooku sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks. 

"Also," Yoda continued, eyes twinkling. "Mend my holey socks, you shall."

Dooku nearly fell off the couch in horror. "Master!" Then he realized that his master was howling with laughter. He narrowed his eyes. Yep. It was going to be a _very_ long two weeks indeed.

* * *

Dooku breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally convinced his padawan that _no,_ he could _not_ take his baby reek for a walk. The boy had dislocated his knee during a sparring match with a wookie, and the healers had prescribed a week of bedrest. The master snorted. Bedrest. Yeah, right. _Qui-Gon Jinn_ actually sit still for more than two minutes. Funny. 

The teenager flopped back on his pillows and groaned loudly. This was torture. Beds were for sleeping. At night. Not sitting around in during the day. He'd only been here for twenty minutes, fifteen of which had been spent arguing with his master about why he needed to take his reek out for a walk, and he was already bored senseless. And he had to endure a whole _week_ of this. He groaned again.

A knock sounded on the door. Dooku answered to see a young, shy-looking girl. Tahl. "Hello, master Dooku," she greeted quietly. "May I see Qui-Gon? I heard he was injured."

He considered the request. She was just one person. And some company _would_ help keep the boy amused. "Very well," he consented. "Come in." 

Five minutes later, another padawan came with the same request. Then two more. Then another knocked. Ten minutes after that, three more showed up. Within an hour, the boy's room had at least twenty-five teenagers in it, all laughing, talking, and joking. Dooku shook his head. At least it kept the boy in his bed.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered his apprentice's room, carrying a mug of tea. The boy had slipped while training on a balance beam and had broken his hip. The healers had ordered him not to leave the bed anymore than was strictly necessary. The red-haired teenager was currently bent over a datapad, absorbed in reading it. There were four other datapads stacked neatly next to him, and a few reference books. "Oh, small one," he sighed. "Don't you think you can take at least one day off school? You broke your hip, for force's sake!"

Obi-Wan glanced up. "Hello there, master," he greeted. 

Qui-Gon sat down. "Come on. You can watch TV or something."

"Really master," the boy said. "I'd rather do something profitable with my time."

Qui-Gon frowned as a thought struck him. "Obi, how exactly did you get these here? You were told not to leave the bed." 

His padawan shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, ah, well you see, ah, yeah . . ."

"Padawan," Qui-Gon sighed, though he couldn't conceal his smile. 

"I may have gotten Bant to smuggle them in for me," the boy admitted in a low voice. 

Qui-Gon laughed. "And just how did you plan on turning it all in?" he asked, clearly amused.

Obi-Wan cringed. "Umm, I already did."

His master stared at him. "How?" he asked.

"Err, Garen and Siri turned them in for me."

"Oh, Obi," Qui-Gon sighed. "Nothing will stop you from studying, will it?" 

The padawan smiled. "Nope."

Just then, the door opened. "Hey, Obi!" Reeft greeted. "I got the homework for you, just like you asked. I . . . Oh! Master Jinn!" The padawan blushed and bowed clumsily. 

Qui-Gon laughed. "Obi-Wan," he joked, "you and you're ability to convince others to help you is truly astounding. One day, people are going to start calling you 'The Negotiator'!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yeah, right," he scoffed. "In your dreams."

* * *

Obi-Wan hurried into the medbay. He'd just received an urgent call from the healers saying that his padawan had been injured. Again. Suppressing a sigh, he entered and met with Master Che. "How is he?" he inquired.

She sighed. "Not good. It appears he was modifying a starfighter engine and accidently blew it up. He has two broken ribs, a concussion, and a sprained ankle."

He groaned. That boy . . . "May I see him?"

She nodded. "Of course." They entered the room, then stared about in shock. The boy was gone. 

Obi-Wan scowled darkly. "I'll be back," he assured her. Then he marched straight to the hanger. He found Anakin lying on his back, working on a smoking, scorched engine. "Anakin Skywalker," he began in his most lecturing tone, "just what do you think you're doing?"

The teenager didn't even look up as he answered, "Fixing this engine."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "You are in no condition to be out of bed."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Besides, the healers told me to stay off my feet and relax. I'm not on my feet."

"Maybe not, padawan, but working on starship engines and relaxing are not the same thing," his master said flatly.

"They are to me," the boy returned. 

Obi-Wan facepalmed. "Just stop arguing and get to bed already!" 

"Master, I'm fine." Fed up, Obi-Wan physically grabbed Anakin around the waist and dragged him struggling and protesting, back to the halls of healing. He threw him onto a bed. "Stay," he ordered sharply.

Anakin scowled viciously at him. The he huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to look at his master. Obi-Wan ignored him. He turned to the blue Twi'lek healer. "I'll be back shortly. Leave a medical droid to keep an eye on him." Then he added loudly, "If he leaves, I'll give him the worst lecture of his life and make him meditate for eight hours straight." Then he left to excuse theboy from classes for the next few days. When he returned, the medical droid was nowhere in sight, and Anakin was sitting in bed, happily tinkering with some scraps of metal and wires.

It took Obi-Wan a second to realize what had happened to the droid. He groaned, then looked at Master Che. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Ahsoka groaned. She had been training with her master on the Temple roof when she'd slipped. He'd managed to slow her fall with the force and prevent her from breaking her neck, but she'd still broken her femur. Now she was stuck sitting on the couch, the healers having forbidden her to walk unless it was to use the fresher. She sighed. Force, this was boring. 

Anakin walked in and sat next to her. He looked down. "Hey, Snips, how you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Bored."

He chuckled, then sobered up. "Look, Snips, I'm really sorry . . ."

She cut him off. "Sorry for what? Saving my life? You didn't do anything wrong, Skyguy."

He shook his head. "No, really. That was irresponsible of me, sparring with you on the roof. I just . . . I figured it would be better practice for the real fights. Ventress isn't going to spar with you in a dojo. But I see now that it was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Skyguy, really, it's fine. I'm glad you had me spar on the roof. It was fun, well, until I fell, that is. And you saved me, so thank you."

He smiled back. "Wait here." A few minutes later, he came back with a huge bowl of popcorn. "Why don't we watch a movie?" he asked. "Or two? Or three?" 

The teenager laughed. They watched a bunch of movies, and ended up falling asleep together on the couch, with the TV still on. 

For the next two weeks, he almost never left her side. He took her out for speeder rides in the city, they watched TV together, he read books to her, he told her stories about his own padawan days, and they played video-games together. When he absolutely had to leave, Barriss or Obi-Wan would amuse her.

Before she knew it, she was as good as new. She nudged her master playfully. "Wanna spar with me?"

He grinned. "Race you to the roof!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . What did you think? I hope you liked it!


	13. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Another chapter done! This one was really fun to write. Hope you guys like it!

Poke.

Poke.

_Poke._

"Unnnngh," the teenager grunted. He cracked an eye open and nearly jumped out of his skin. A looming green figure was stabbing him with a . . . gimer stick. Scowling, he sat up. "You could've just called me, you know," he grumbled.

Yoda laughed. "Call you, I did. Respond, you did not. Besides, more fun, poking is."

Dooku rolled his eyes. His master was going to be the end of him. "What's going on?" he asked. There had to be a reason Yoda woke him up. 

Yoda smirked. "Woke you up for fun, I did."

Dooku sullenly glared at the green Jedi. How typical of his master. 

Yoda burst out laughing. "Joking, I am. Late for classes you are. Slept in, you did." The boy yelped and shot out of bed, leaving a very amused master behind.

* * *

Qui-Gon squinted and shied away from the light. Blast it, it couldn't be morning already! He'd just fallen asleep! 

"Get up, padawan. I know you're awake."

The teenager groaned and burrowed deeper into the sheets. 

Dooku crossed his arms. "Qui-Gon, do not make me repeat myself."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, voice muffled by the blankets.

"Padawan, it is eight in the morning. Get. Up."

He curled up into a tight ball and pulled the sheets completely over his head. 

"Padawan!"

"Nnn."

Dooku sighed. Then he marched over to the bed, yanked the sheets back, and used the force to dump the boy onto the floor. He grabbed Qui-Gon's arm, dragged him to the fresher, and shoved him in.

Grumbling incoherently, the teenager got ready for the day.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up to the sound of plates being set on the table. Blast it! He'd slept in again! Squinting and rubbing his eyes, he entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning, master," his apprentice greeted briskly. "Breakfast is ready. I already ate. Your tea is on the stove." 

Qui-Gon laughed. "Oh, Obi. What would I do without you?"

The teenager smirked. "Sleep till noon every day," he suggested.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Hmm. Maybe I should get rid of you then . . . " he mused.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I've gotta go to classes, master. See you later. Oh, and a repairman is going to show up to fix our AC this afternoon."

The master stopped short. "What else did you do while I was sleeping?"

The boy shrugged. "Not much. I postponed your Council meeting so you'd have time to get ready. And proofread your report."

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "Oh, small one," he sighed. "Sometimes I think you take too much upon yourself."

His apprentice smiled. "I'm fine. See you later."

* * *

Anakin grinned, creeping on tiptoe to his master's room. It was four in the morning, and Obi-Wan was fast asleep. Anakin snuck in and changed the time on his desk clock to read 12PM. Then he slipped out and changed the rest of the clocks in the house to read the same. 

He quickly dressed and turned on all the lights. Action time.

He ran to Obi-Wan's room and banged on the door before charging in. He frantically shook Obi-Wan's arm. "Master! Master, wake up!"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. Anakin was anxiously shaking him. "Calm down, padawan! What is it? What's wrong?"

Anakin pointed to the clock with wide eyes. "You slept in!" the teenager said. "And you have a Council meeting in five minutes!" 

Obi-Wan jumped up, cursing. "Get me my cloak," he barked, running to brush his teeth and comb his hair at the same time. Three minutes later, he was fully dressed and they were flying down the hallways.

Obi-Wan threw open the doors to the Council chamber and bowed. "Forgive my tardiness, masters," he panted. 

The Council members exchanged confused, slightly amused glances. "Kenobi, what are you talking about?" Mace asked. 

Obi-Wan looked up. "Why, the meeting, of course. Aren't I late?"

A few of the masters chuckled. "Unless you had a meeting scheduled for four in the morning, then no." Mace answered.

Four in the . . . He turned around to see his very _annoying_ apprentice doubled up with laughter. "I apologize, masters," he said stiffly. Then he grabbed Anakin by the upper arm and dragged him, still shaking with laughter, back to their quarters.

* * *

Anakin smirked. He had a bucket of ice water in his hand and he was creeping towards his padawan's room. But as he rounded the corner, whom should he see but Ahsoka Tano herself, who, curiously enough, also had an ice bucket in her hand.

They both froze awkwardly. "Uhh, heya Snips," Anakin said nervously. 

"Uhh . . . hi, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, equally nervous. 

They both stared at each other with awkward grins. Anakin slowly hid his bucket behind his back. Ahsoka did the same. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" he asked, sweating.

"Heh, heh, yeah . . . sure is," she agreed.

They stared some more. "Uhh . . . were you planning to . . . you know . . . wake me . . . uh . . ." Ahsoka began.

Anakin drew back. "Me? No! I wouldn't dream of . . . er . . . waking you like that. W-were . . . you . . . um . . ."

"Uh-uh!" Ahsoka said quickly. "I'd never! I was just . . . umm . . ."

They both burst out laughing. "You were!" Anakin snorted.

"So were you!" she accused, panting.

"Well that plan's ruined now," he said. 

The teenager cocked an eye marking. "Is it?" she asked mischievously. He realized her meaning. They both smirked evilly, took their buckets and began creeping towards Obi-Wan's room . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . which was your favorite? Let me know in the comments!


	14. Late

Yoda tapped his foot impatiently. Where was his padawan? They had to leave for a meeting in three minutes, yet the usually responsible teenager was nowhere to be seen. 

Sighing, he walked into the living room to see the boy, fully dressed and ready to go, sitting on the couch. "Padawan," he said sternly. "Doing, what are you? Late, we shall be."

The boy shrugged carelessly. 

Yoda frowned and slammed his stick on the ground. "Come. Go, we must."

"In a few minutes," the teenager replied.

"Tardy, we shall be."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "It's called being fashionably late," he said. "That way, everyone notices you and pays attention to you."

The green master scowled and used the force to drag his apprentice out the door.

* * *

Dooku sighed. His padawan was ten minutes late to the council meeting. When the boy hadn't shown up on time to leave, Dooku had simply left without him. Now he was in the chambers, waiting for the teenager to arrive so they could begin their report. 

A few minutes later, he came in with an akk pup in his arms. "I'm sorry, masters," he said apologetically. "I couldn't leave Cripter alone and nobody wanted to watch him for me. That's why I was late."

"Trying to find a pet-sitter, you were?" Yoda asked, smirking.

"Yes, master. The last time I left him alone, he chewed the leg off one of our chairs."

The akk perked up and sniffed. Then it wagged its tail and leapt straight out of Qui-Gon's arms and into Shaak Ti's lap. Dooku groaned. Qui-Gon giggled, I think he likes you, master Ti."

"Indeed," the Togruta master repiled. "Can we start the report now?" she asked, stroking the pup.

The teenager beamed. "Of course, master."

* * *

Qui-Gon frowned. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to be late. Yet here he was, waiting by the transport that would take them to meet with Chancellor Valorum, and Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he went to the teenager's room.

Obi-Wan was there, sitting in the edge of the bed. He was neatly dressed and had combed his hair, but he was chewing his bottom lip anxiously and had drawn his knees tightly up against his chest. "What's wrong, small one?" Qui-Gon asked, sensing his padawan's distress.

The boy looked up. "I . . I'm not sure I can do this," he admitted.

"Do what?"

"Meet the chancellor. I . . . I'm not ready. What if I say something wrong? What if I'm accidentally rude? Whay if . . ."

"Obi, Obi," Qui-Gon said soothingly. "You're going to do fine. Let's not forget that _you_ are the one who loves diplomacy here anyway."

The boy smirked, then grew serious again. "Yes, but still. He's the _chancellor._ "

Qui-Gon laughed. "So? He could be the force itself, and I'd say the same thing. You can do this, small one."

Obi-Wan nodded, then got up slowly. "Okay," he consented. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"Anakin!" 

"Coming!"

Five minutes went by. " _Anakin_!"

"I'm. _Coming_! "

With a frustrated growl, Obi-Wan stalked into his padawan's room. The boy was hunched over the desk, putting something together.

"Anakin. Skywalker. Get. Into. That. Transport. _Now._ " he said through clenched teeth.

The boy looked up. "Just a minute . . ."

"Does it not bother you that we are currently running twenty minutes late to our transport that is going to take us to Teth for our next mission?" Obi-Wan snapped. "Let's go!"

"Almost got it . . . "

"Anakin!"

"What do you want me to do?" the exasparated teenager yelled. "I can't go on a mission without my lightsaber! Just give me ten blasted seconds!"

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as he realized the boy was putting his _lightsaber_ together. "Anakin! What is your lightsaber doing dismantled in the first place?!?"

"I. Was. Upgrading it." the boy grunted, trying to twist two wires at the same time.

Obi-Wan groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were on the couch, playing their favorite video game. "Almost gotcha that time, Skyguy," Ahsoka smirked.

Anakin furrowed his brow and retaliated with a move of his own. "Hmm, good, but not good enough," he teased. "Maybe next time."

Obi-Wan barged in. "What are you two _doing_?" he cried.

"Beating the pulp out of Snips," Anakin answered.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "That's what he wants you to believe," she said. "I nearly killed him just now."

Anakin elbowed her. "So? I nearly killed _you_ before that."

"We have a Council meeting in ten minutes!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin cursed and jumped up. "Alright, Snips. Tie."

She rocketed to her room to get ready to go. "Yeah!" she called. "Tie!"

Anakin yanked on his cloak and ran to get his lightsaber. Five minutes later, the three of them rushed haphazardly into the Council chambers. 

"We made it," Ahsoka panted.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "No. We're two minutes late."


	15. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Another chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Dooku glanced up as lightning lit up the dark sky outside. Then he went back to his homework. He worked on it for maybe five more minutes before a huge crash of thunder sounded and the lights abruptly went out. Well, so much for homework.

Yoda shuffled into his padawan's room, carrying a candle in each hand. "Really, master?" the teenager said, unimpressed. He pulled out two flashlights and offered one to the old Jedi.

Yoda chuckled. "Stick with the candles, I shall," he decided.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

Yoda smiled. "Come. Help escort the younglings to their dormitories, we must."

Together, the two of them led the younglings and initiates into their respective dormitories. About halfway through, Dooku's flashlights flickered and died out. He stared at them for a moment, then cursed under his breath. How the blazes had the batteries died so quickly? Grumbling, he found Yoda. 

"Master?"

Yoda cocked an amused eyebrow. "Yes, padawan?"

Dooku scowled. "I need a candle."

* * *

Qui-Gon cursed as the lights went out. He had been _trying_ to coax his latest pet out from its hiding place under the bed, but now he couldn't see a thing. The tiny animal had taken refuge there when the first rumblings of thunder had sounded, and hadn't budged since. The teenager cursed again as he groped under the bed in total darkness.

He heard his master shuffling around, looking for flashlights. Suddenly, the master tripped over his padawan's legs. He came crashing to the ground in an undignified heap as the boy yelped in surprise and twisted in a futile attempt to get out of the way. 

As Qui-Gon sat up in the dark, he heard a high-pitched bark and felt something small and furry shoot past him. "Grufen!" he called, making a grab for the animal he couldn't see and missing. He heard a clattering noise as Grufen knocked something over on the desk and he ran towards the sound. 

Dooku cursed. "What the blazes happened to the flashlight?" he asked. "It was right here on the desk."

Qui-Gon froze. "Uh, master?"

"Yes, padawan?" Dooku snapped.

"Umm. I think Grufen grabbed it and ran out of the room. He ran into the desk."

The master groaned. Great. "Well, padawan," he grumbled as he sat down. "Have fun looking for a tiny animal with a flashlight in our pitch-black quarters. Let me know when you get it."

"But master!"

"Get to it, Qui-Gon. I'm not stumbling around in the dark looking for your uncontrollable pet!"

The boy huffed. "I guess we can just wait out the storm, then. Knowing Grufen, he's hiding from the storm noises somewhere I can't reach him." Dooku groaned. The two of them sat and waited the storm out in silence.

* * *

Obi-Wan was calmly making the evening tea when the lights went out. "Blast it," he grumbled. "Master?"

"Stay where you are, Obi," his master called. Obi-Wan hummed patiently as Qui-Gon shuffled around, looking for flashlights or candles. A huge flash of lightning briefly lit up their quarters. The teenager sighed and turned off the stove. Then he sank down to the ground to wait. "You know, master," he called. "If you kept the candles in the drawer they belonged in, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Very helpful, padawan."

The boy smirked. "Just saying."

He heard a thump and a curse. "Master?"

"I'm fine. I stubbed my toe."

Obi-Wan snickered.

"I heard that!"

The boy broke out laughing and got up. He edged along the walls to his room and got out his emergency pack. Quickly pulling out the flashlight, he flicked it on and made his way to the living room. Qui-Gon turned and broke into a smile. "Oh, Obi," he sighed, shaking his head. "Where would I be without you?"

"Sitting in the dark," Obi-Wan answered. They both laughed. 

"Come on, small one. We can meditate until the storm passes."

* * *

Anakin was elbow deep in his latest droid's circuitry when thunder crashed and the lights vanished. He promptly spewed out a string of the foulest curse words Huttese possessed.

"Language, Anakin!" his master shouted from the living room.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Don't lecture me on profanity, master," he returned. "You cursed for a minute straight last week when I accidentally zapped you in the crotch with my electro-droid."

"That was justified, padawan!" Obi-Wan yelled, wincing at the memory. 

"Whatever.This is justified too! I was kinda busy, if you didn't notice."

"Doing what?" his master snorted. "Building another contraption to fry my privates with?"

The teenager laughed. "No. This one shaves hair. It's to help out with your scraggly beard."

The older Jedi huffed in indignation. "My beard is _not_ scraggly!" 

"Uh-huh," the boy insisted. "But don't worry! The Choppa-Loppa 2000 is gonna choppa-loppa your nasty beard right off and make you look decent again!"

" _Choppa-Loppa 2000_?!?" Obi-Wan clutched his beard in terror. "You keep your horrifying bundles of scrap metal and bolts away from my beard, you hear?!"

"They are _not_ scrap metal!" Anakin said in frustration. "They are sophisticated pieces of technology!"

"Whatever the case, keep your choppy-woppy far away from me!"

"Choppa-Loppa 2000! And don't worry, I can't work on it because I can't _see_ it."

"Thank the force for small miracles."

"Very funny, master."

"I was serious."

"Bwop. Beep-beep-bwo-beeeep!"

"Really, Artoo? Thanks!"

Obi-Wan felt a spike of alarm. "Anakin! What did he say?"

"He has a built-in flashlight! He's turning it on now," the teenager replied. "Choppa-Loppa 2000 construction is underway!"

Obi-Wan groaned and locked himself in his room.

* * *

Ahsoka froze halfway through the living room as the lights went out. Great. The teenager groped her way towards the drawers and started digging for a flashlight. She shrieked as her master's face suddenly appeared in front of her, lit up by a flashlight. He fell over laughing, as she punched him in the arm. "Blast it, Skyguy! Why do you have to be so annoying?!?" Her only response was more laughter. Eventually, she couldn't help herself and joined in his mirth. 

"So," he said when he'd regained his composure. "Wanna tell scary stories until the power comes back?"

She grinned. "You first."

He smirked. "Away on Dathomir, where witches and spirits roam the foggy plains . . ." He told her a hair-raising ghost story. When he finished, she had goosebumps, but forced a cocky smile.

"Deep down in the deepest layer of Coruscant . . ." She told a story about a murderer living in the underworld. By the time they'd told six stories, they were both glancing nervously over their shoulders every few minutes. The late hour and the thunderstorm didn't help, either.

"And the corpse rose and . . ." Anakin was saying. A deafening clap of thunder resounded, accompanied by a flash of lightning. Ahsoka screamed and bolted for Obi-Wan's room. She dived into the bed with him. "M-master K-Kenobi?" she panted. "C-can I s-sl-sleep with you tonight?" 

He sighed. "Very well, Ahsoka. Just for tonight." Then he moved over to give her room. Another clap of thunder sounded. They heard a yell and a few seconds later, something bounded onto the bed. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled in shock. "What . . ."

Anakin had already snuggled up under the sheets. He gave Obi-Wan his best puppy-eyes look. "Please, Obi-Wan? Just for tonight?" The master groaned, then sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. You can - gah!"

The last part was uttered as both Ahsoka and Anakin crushed him in a hug. "Thanks!" the girl whispered.

A few moments passed in silence, then, "Snips?"

"Yeah?"

"No more scary stories."

"Good idea."

"We can watch a horror movie next time."

"Okay."

"And then we'll sleep in Obi-Wan's bed again."

"Sounds good."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "What?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	16. Lifeday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy!

Yoda smiled. "Padawan," he greeted as the boy walked in. "Good morning."

Dooku inclined his head. "Good morning, master."

Yoda's smile broadened. "Forgetting something, are you?"

The teenager frowned. "I don't think so," he answered hesitantly. 

Yoda laughed. "Today, fifteen, you are. Happy lifeday, padawan."

Dooku smiled. "Thank you, master."

"Grown in many ways, since I selected you, you have. Wiser, you have become. More mature, yes. Each year that passes, new experiences brings. Fresh missions, presents. Tested and enlarged, your limits are. For two years, I have now taught you. Much you have to learn still, yes, but never forget that much you have also already learned. Proud of you, I am."

The boy bowed. "Thank you, master. It is truly an honor to learn under you."

"Come, padawan. A new bead for your braid, I have."

The boy frowned. "But, master," he said, visibly confused. "I don't understand. What have I done to earn it?"

Yoda laughed. "Survived my training for two years, you did."

Dooku laughed and knelt to accept the bead.

* * *

Dooku sighed. He still couldn't believe he was doing this to himself. _It's all for Qui-Gon_. He reminded himself. The boy was turning fifteen today and Dooku had gotten him a gift that was bound to delight him. Dooku was pretty sure this was a mistake, but it was done.

Qui-Gon bounded in. "Hi, master!" he greeted energetically. Then he stopped. "What's in that box?" he asked curiously.

The master smiled and pushed it towards him. "Happy lifeday, padawan."

"What is it?" the teenager asked, taking it in his hands.

"Open it and find out." 

Qui-Gon wasted no time in ripping the top open and peering in. His whole face lit up. "Wow, master!" he exclaimed. He jumped Dooku and squeezed him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!?!"

Dooku smiled grimly. Yep. He was totally going to regret this, but the boy's reaction was worth it. Qui-Gon carefully cradled the baby lizard. "I've always wanted a Nubian Groper lizard, too!" he beamed. "Thank you!"

"Make certain he stays in his cage whenever you aren't . . ."

The boy was already walking away with his beloved pet. "I'm going to call you Flash," he crooned. "You're gonna love it here! We can eat together, and I'll teach you to ride on my shoulder, and we can even do homework together!"

Dooku groaned. He was so done for.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up early. He quickly called up Bant, Garen, Reeft, and Siri to tell them about his plan. The four teenagers happily agreed and promised to be there.

Obi-Wan walked into the living room, humming slightly and reading a datapad. He glanced up and nearly dropped his pad in shock. His master and friends were all standing together in the living room. Bant had baked a cake, Siri had brought a movie, Garen had brought snacks, and Reeft set up decorations. "Happy lifeday, Obi!" they chanted.

He stumbled back. "Uh . . Thank you. I . . ."

"You didn't even remember, did you?" Qui-Gon laughed.

The boy flushed and shook his head. The padawans laughed, then Garen slapped him on the back. "Come on, Obi," he said. "Take a few hours off school and celebrate you fifteenth lifeday!"

"We're gonna eat the cake!" Reeft said.

"And then we'll watch a movie," added Bant.

"And eat snacks," Reeft supplied.

"Come on!" Siri said, taking his datapad. 

"But first," Qui-Gon smiled, "you get to open your gift." He handed the boy a small package.

Obi-Wan hesitantly took it. "It doesn't bite, does it?" he asked anxiously. His master grinned. The boy groaned and opened the package. His eyes lit up and a huge grin split across his face as he pulled out a labeler. He quickly typed _Master_ and printed the tag out. Then he reached up and stuck it on his master's forehead. All of the padawans burst out laughing.

* * *

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called. The blonde teenager came out of his room, wiping his oil-stained hands on his pants. 

"Yeah?"

Obi-Wan, carefully ignoring the dark stains on his apprentice's pants, smiled. "Get ready to go. I want to take you somewhere." Anakin ran a hand through his hair and straightened his tunic. "Ready."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin," he sighed. "Your hands are dirty, your hair is a mess, and your pants are stained."

"So?"

"So fix it!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with a bit of dirt? If I changed every time I got oil on myself, I'd have to do laundry twice a day!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped. "It's called appearing decent. Get changed and fix your hair! And that includes redoing your braid!"

Anakin scowled and went to do as he was told. "And wash your hands!" Obi-Wan called after him.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were headed briskly into the busy world of Coruscant. "Where are we going?" the boy asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You'll see."

Anakin pouted. "Is it far?"

"Hm. Ten, fifteen minutes."

"Will I like it?"

"I believe so."

"Do you know anyone there?"

"No."

"Do I?"

"I don't think so."

"Is. . ."

"Anakin! We'll be there soon enough."

Soon they came to the place. Anakin frowned for a moment, then jumped up with surprise as he realized it was a podracing track. "There's a race today," Obi-Wan explained. "I thought you'd like to see it. Happy fifteenth lifeday, padawan."

Anakin crushed the older Jedi in a hug. "Thanks!" he whispered. 

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy's head. "You're welcome, young one. Let's go find seats."

* * *

Anakin looked at his apprentice. "Look, Snips," he said, "I'm really sorry. I know it's your fifteenth lifeday and all, but I'm going to be busy all day. I promised a friend I'd help him with something."

"That's okay, Skyguy," she said.

He sighed. "Look. You can spend the day with Obi-Wan. Sound good?"

"Sure," she replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

He smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Snips." Then he left. 

As soon as he was certain Ahsoka was safely with Obi-Wan, Anakin went into their quarters and got busy. Two hours later, he called Ahsoka on her commlink. "Hey, Snips," he said. "I forgot to close the window to the living room. Do you mind going home and closing it real quick? Thanks." He hung up.

The girl entered the apartment and her jaw dropped. There was a huge cake on the table and her master was leaning lazily against the wall, holding a gift. "Happy fifteenth lifeday, Snips," he smirked. "Surprised?"

She blinked, then grinned and hurtled into him. "Thank you, Skyguy! Thank you!"

He laughed. "Just wait till you see your gift." He handed her the box.

The teenager rapidly tore off the wrapping and picked up the large leather book. She opened it and gasped. Inside were pictures of her, her master, and Obi-Wan. There was a photo of them at Dex's, one of her and Anakin sleeping on the couch with the TV on, one of Obi-Wan tickling her breathless, and so many more. "Skyguy," she whispered. "This is _beautiful._ "

He grinned. "Yep. I thought you'd like it. Now come on, birthday girl, let's eat some cake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Chapter sixteen is complete. I really hope you guys liked it!


	17. Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before we start another chapter, I just wanted to give a huge thank you to all of you who have been following this fic. Your kudos and comments keep me motivated. Thank you all so much!

Dooku sighed. He was assisting Yoda in supervising the younglings' dinner, and boy was he _sick_ of it. The younglings were three and somehow managed to get food _everywhere._ There was food on the floor, in their hair, on the table, on their clothes. It was a nightmare. 

"Come, younglings," Yoda said patiently. "Time to shower, it is."

The teenager made a beeline for the door. "Dooku," Yoda said. "The dishes, mind you doing?" 

_Yes._ "Of course not, master," he said. He picked up all of the greasy plates, cups, and forks and dumped them unceremoniously in the sink. Grumbling about filthy brats, he turned on the water. 

Suddenly, he saw an eight-year old youngling, curled up in an armchair reading.

"Hey, you," he called. 

The youngling looked up. "Yes, Padawan Dooku?" he asked respectfully.

"Come here." The boy obeyed. Dooku grinned to himself. "Master Yoda needs you to do all of these dishes for him, okay?" 

The boy nodded. "Okay!"

Dooku patted him on the head. "Good." Then he left.

* * *

"Master, can you do the dishes today?"

Dooku raised an eyebrow and looked at the teenager. "Absolutely not, padawan."

Qui-Gon pouted. "Please? I always do them."

"So?"

The boy sighed. "Please, master? Just this once? I need to read a really long article for school and . . ."

"And you can do it after you do the dishes," Dooku interrupted.

"Why can't you just do them?"

"Because I told you to," the master snapped.

The teenager huffed. "I . . ."

Dooku raised a hand. "Enough, padawan. Stop wasting time and get those dishes done."

Qui-Gon scowled and stomped over to the sink.

* * *

Obi-Wan yawned and glanced up at the chrono. Past ten. He yawned again and put his datapad away. He was halfway to the bed when he remembered. "Blast it," he muttered. "Dishes."

Stifling another yawn, he shuffled into the kitchen where Qui-Gon was sitting, reading a datapad. He looked up as the red-headed teenager entered. "Still up, small one?"

Obi-Wan nodded and went to the sink. He turned on the water, but Qui-Gon stopped him. "I'll do them, Obi," he said. "Get to bed."

"Are you sure, master?" the boy asked hesitantly. "I can . . ."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Padawan, I think I'm capable of washing the dishes. Just go get some sleep."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, master." 

* * *

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called. "You need to do the dishes!"

The teenager looked up indignantly. "Nu-uh! It's your turn, remember?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, young one. I did them yesterday."

Anakin shook his head, smiling. "I know you're old and losing your memory, but trust me, _I_ did them yesterday."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. You're so funny," he said flatly.

"I'm serious. It's your turn."

"Anakin!" the master exclaimed. "For force's sake! _I_ did them yesterday! It's your turn! Now get busy!"

Anakin scowled. "That's not true! I did them yesterday! We had veggie soup, remember?"

"No, padawan. I assure you, _I_ washed the dishes yesterday."

They glared at each other for a few moments, then Obi-Wan sighed. "You wash them and I'll dry them," he offered. 

Anakin smirked and shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at the dishes in the sink. They sighed and looked at each other. Then Anakin smirked. "Watch this, Snips," he said. He lifted a bowl and washed it using only the force. 

She cocked her head and smiled. "Hm. Impressive. But watch _this._ " The teenager flipped into a handstand and used the force to wash another bowl. 

He poked her in the ribs, sending her crashing to the ground giggling. "Show off," he smirked. Then he did a handstand on one hand and washed another bowl. 

Laughing, she closed her eyes and levitated two cups and washed them simultaneously. "Beat that!"

He shrugged. "Okay." He lifted the remainder of the dishes and was washing them when she tickled him in the armpit. "Hey!" he shouted, laughing and dropping all of the dishes with a deafening clatter.

The girl grinned up at him. "Payback," she explained.

He scowled. "You're so dead!" Then he lifted her up and tickled her sides until she was kicking and squealing with laughter. "Skyguy!" she gasped, writhing. "Okay. Okay! You win!"

Grinning triumphantly, he set her down and finished washing the dishes. They finished up by racing to dry them and then went to watch their favorite cartoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter seventeen. I'll have chapter eighteen up as soon as I can think of a subject for it. I hope you liked it!


	18. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku lowered his lightsaber and crossed his arms. He'd been sparring with his master, but now the teenager was standing on the mat with a very displeased expression.

"Trouble, having are you?" Yoda asked.

The boy shook his head. "It's too easy," he complained. "I know I can handle more."

The ancient master cocked his head. "More, hmm?" he asked. "More?"

"Yes. You're holding back, and I can feel it."

"Hold back, I must. If sparred to my highest abilities, I did, in a very sorry state, find yourself you would," Yoda replied.

"Pfft. I can handle it. I haven't trained under you for years for nothing."

Yoda smiled. "Certain, are you?"

"Yes," the teenager insisted stubbornly. "Stop holding back."

The master's smile broadened. "Very well. Warned you, I did." Then he launched himself at the boy. Dooku parried, but was only able to hold his ground for about ten seconds. Yoda was now just a blur of green light. Force, he'd known Yoda was good, but not _this_ good. How did such an old person move so fast anyway? A minute later, he went crashing to the ground with his master standing on top of him, pointing his blade at his throat. 

"Satisfied, are you?" Yoda cackled.

"Yes, master," Dooku panted, feeling his respect for the old Jedi increase tenfold. "I think that maybe holding back isn't such a bad idea after all."

* * *

"Master, can you spar with me?"

Dooku looked up from the report he'd been typing for the Council. His apprentice was standing in the doorway, waiting for him to reply. He sighed. "Can't you do it alone? I'm a bit occupied at the moment."

The teenager's face fell. "But I like sparring with someone."

"That's what training droids are for, padawan," Dooku said.

"Master," Qui-Gon pleaded. "Please? I want to spar with _you_ , not some mindless droid."

Dooku stared at the boy. Blast it! He had work to do! But Qui-Gon was standing there, looking so forlorn. Dooku knew that all he had to do was remain firm and the boy would leave. Eventually. He sighed and closed out of the report. "Come on, padawan," he relented. "I suppose the Council can wait for a few more hours."

Qui-Gon immediately perked up. "Thank you, master!" he cried. Then he ran to the dojo, followed by a smiling master.

* * *

Blue and green sabers collided. Obi-Wan twisted away and brought his blade up to block his master's next attack. He grinned and jumped backwards. The two of them circled for a moment before launching back into the fight. "Keep your stance firm, small one," Qui-Gon instructed.

"Yes, master," the boy replied, blocking another strike. He adjusted his stance accordingly and brought his blade up just in time to prevent his master from slicing his arm off.

"Better," the master praised.

The boy beamed. The two of them continued their duel for a few more minutes. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's lightsaber went flying. Qui-Gon grinned and brought his blade down, only to have his blade freeze midair. "What the . . ."

The teenager, taking advantage of his master's surprise, called his weapon to him with the force and stung his master on the neck with it. "I win, master," he smirked.

Qui-Gon laughed. "You lost your weapon, and still managed to beat your old master."

Obi-Wan, face deadly serious, replied, "Master, you were the one who taught me that the force is a Jedi's greatest ally."

"Ally, not weapon," the master remarked.

The boy shrugged. "I still beat you."

Qui-Gon tweaked the boy's braid fondly. "Brat. Let's go clean off."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped up to the mat and ignited their sabers. "Prepare to get your butt kicked, oh ancient master of mine," Anakin smirked, twirling his weapon. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh rest assured, my very young apprentice, you will be begging for mercy when I'm done with you."

Anakin grinned. "Loser buys lunch at Dex's!"

"Oh, you're on!" Then they charged. Blue met blue as their sapphire blades crashed and beat against each other. They sped up, their sabers becoming a brilliant flashing blur of light. The force sang around them, resonating with their adrenaline and fierce delight. 

A group of padawans stopped their exercises to watch in awe. "Time to spice things up a bit," Anakin said. He raised his hand and blasted his master across the dojo with the force. Obi-Wan caught himself in a neat roll, then flipped up and sent a shock-wave in Anakin's direction, sending the boy crashing into a wall. A few knights and masters gathered on the balcony above to see the fight. Just as Obi-Wan brought his blade whistling down on Anakin, the teenager rolled out of the way and tripped him.

Obi-Wan stumbled and brought his lightsaber up to block an attack to his side. "Is that truly the best you can do?" he asked, teasingly.

Anakin grinned. "You wish!"

Obi-Wan snorted. "I do believe I'm in danger of falling asleep, young one. The three-year olds pose a greater challenge than you." 

The boy stuck out his tongue and got dangerously close to cutting his master's head off. "Take that," he said as he kicked Obi-Wan in the chest.

The master retaliated by effectively tripping his padawan. A large crowd of Jedi had formed now, watching them. "It's truly a joy to see those two against each other," remarked Mace.

"Indeed," Yoda agreed. "Know each other well, they do. Intense and close, their fights always are."

"They turn sparring into an art," another Jedi said. "No team has perfected dueling like the Kenobi-Skywalker Team."

Just then Obi-Wan disarmed Anakin and struck him in the stomach with his blade. "Looks like I win," he smirked. He turned around as he noticed the crowd. Anakin, still oblivious to the people watching, grinned slyly and kicked his master's rear. "Ow! Anakin!" Obi-Wan whirled. "What the blazes?!?"

The teenager shrugged, still grinning. "I told you I was gonna kick your butt." Then he ran off at top speed, with Obi-Wan in hot pursuit.

* * *

Ahsoka stomped out of the Council chambers, frustration radiating off of her. "Snips," Anakin began.

"No!" she snapped. "It's not fair! They won't even hear me out! I didn't tell the younglings they could play with paint! I told them they could _pretend_ to paint!"

"Snips, I believe you," he said. "You're frustrated and angry right now, and . . ."

She bit her lip. "I know I should release it like a Jedi, but I don't know how. I just . . ."

He pulled out his lightsaber. "Spar with me."

The girl stared in disbelief. Where was this coming from? "Skyguy, I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm serious," he insisted. "Spar with me."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Realizing she wasn't going to listen, he brought his blade crashing down. She ignited her green blade just in time to block. "Skyguy, what . . ." She didn't even get to finish as he pressed his attack. Soon they were slamming their blades together, sweating slightly and panting.

With each strike, Ahsoka let out some of her frustration and anger, and soon, she felt only the joy of sparring with her master. He must've sensed her change in mood because he grinned broadly. "Told you," he said.

She smirked and flipped forward, igniting her shoto blade. "Skywalker," she hissed, pulling a grossly distorted face. "You will die!"

"Oh, no, _Ventress_ , I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically.

"You will realize the true power of the Sith!" she screeched. "And you will join me in the Darkside!"

"Pffft! Join you?" he scoffed. "Try this. I'll kill you and then I'll rule the galaxy as a tyrant lord!"

A few knights looked up in shock. Obi-Wan just smiled and shook his head. "Kill me?" she cried. "In your dreams!" She launched off the wall and crossed her blades with his.

He countered her attack. "No one will stop me! I shall brutally murder everyone who stands in my way!" 

"You brigand!" she gasped, in mock horror. "You evil, evil, monster!"

He grinned, then disarmed her. He lifted her sabers with the force, just out of her reach. "Hey! Skyguy!" she complained, though unable to control her laughter. He chuckled and set them down. The teenager snatched them up, then crushed him in a hug. "Thanks for making me feel better," she whispered. 

"Anytime, Snips," he replied. "Race you to the apartment!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Eighteen chapters done! Thanks to everyone who's been following this fic. It really encourages me! As always, I hope you liked the chapter!


	19. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Before we begin, I just wanted to say thank you to MagmaFist for your tireless support. Your amazing comments give me encouragement to keep writing. Thank you so much!

Dooku scowled and flopped back in his chair. Yoda looked up. "Wrong, is something?"

The boy sighed. "It's my homework," he grumbled.

The ancient Jedi peered over the boy's shoulder to look at the geography homework. "Too difficult, is it?" he asked.

"No," the teenager replied. "It just seems so pointless."

"Pointless? No, padawan, pointless it is not. Very useful, it is."

"How in the galaxy is knowing the locations of rivers and mountains on some planet in the Outer Rim, useful?" Dooku scoffed.

"Hmm. When a young Jedi, I was, stranded on a planet in the Outer Rim, I was. Survived, I did, because able to locate fresh water, I was. Very important, geography is."

The boy stared. "You? _You_ were a _young_ Jedi?"

Yoda laughed. "At some point, young everyone was, padawan. And now, homework, you have."

Dooku dipped his head. "Yes, master."

* * *

Qui-Gon stomped over to Dooku, frustration rolling off of him in waves. "Master," he complained. "I need help with my homework. I _tried_ and _tried_ , but I just can't figure it out!"

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Then try it again," he said calmly.

The teenager huffed. "I've been trying it for the past _hour_!"

Dooku merely shrugged. "Padawan, go do your homework," he ordered.

"But I can't!"

The master frowned. "I've told you not to say that before. Our attitudes can very well mean the difference between success and failure," he reprimanded.

Qui-Gon scuffed his boot on the ground. "Yes, master, but I still need help."

"I don't think so, padawan."

The boy pouted. "Please, master? I can do it . . . if you help me."

Dooku stood. "My decision is final, Qui-Gon. The best way for you to learn something is to do it yourself. Go."

Grumbling, the boy obeyed. The next day, he came running. "Master! Master, look!" he cried. 

Dooku looked at the paper his apprentice was holding out. "One hundred percent," he mused. Then he smiled. "I told you you didn't need help."

* * *

Qui-Gon walked into the living room to find his padawan completely hidden by a stack of datapads and reference books. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, small one?"

The red-haired boy peeked around a gigantic stack of datapads. "Oh. Hi, master. I'm just doing my homework."

Qui-Gon frowned. "How much homework are you _doing_?" he asked.

The teenager shrugged. "I have one history report, I'm doing two timelines spanning four centuries each, I'm writing a nine-hundred word paper on advanced astrophysics, and I'm making a display for mechanics class."

The master's jaw nearly hit the floor. He'd _never_ been assigned that much homework as a padawan. What was the galaxy coming to? "Your teachers expect you to do _all_ of that?!?" he asked incredulously. 

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, no, master. They only assigned me the report. I'm doing the rest for fun!"

Qui-Gon gaped. "For _fun?"_ Obi-Wan nodded. The master laughed. "Oh, Obi," he sighed, shaking his head. "You really are one-of-a-kind. I have yet to meet another padawan who does that much homework _for fun_."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up as a datapad went flying across the room. "Anakin," he sighed.

"Don't even!" the teenager snapped. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be throwing things," he remarked.

"I don't care!" Anakin sounded beyond exasperated. 

Obi-Wan frowned and got up. "What's the matter?" he asked, walking over to the boy.

Anakin slumped down. "I can't do this," he muttered. 

"Do what, young one?"

"My homework. They want me to write a five-hundred word paper on the history and development of factory machines!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "That should be easy for you, Anakin," he said. "You love anything to do with machines."

The boy let out a frustrated breath. "Yeah, but I still _can't_! " he exploded.

Obi-Wan caught his hand firmly as he moved to throw another datapad against the wall. "Anakin," he said sternly. "Stop. It's not helping."

"It's helping me vent my frustration!" the teenager yelled. 

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to facepalm. "Anakin. Why can't you write the paper?"

The boy bit his lip. "I have it all in my head," he explained, "but it doesn't sound right on paper! It comes out as a big jumble of words!"

Obi-Wan looked at him. "You need to slow down, Anakin. Calm yourself. Right now, you're thinking faster than you're writing. That's what your problem is. If you need to, jot down main ideas first, then go over them again to add the details."

"Fine," Anakin relented. "I'll try it." Fifteen minutes later, Obi-Wan watched in satisfaction as the boy busily wrote his paper.

* * *

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said as he picked the girl up from her classes. "Wanna go to Dex's?" 

She sighed. "Can't, Skyguy," she answered. "I've got homework."

"What subject?" he asked.

"Social studies," the teenager grumbled. "I've gotta talk for at least twenty minutes to someone from another species. And they can't be force-sensitive," she added.

He grinned. "Okay. So let's go to Dex's."

The girl frowned. Did he not hear her say she had homework? "Skyguy . . ."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you some stories while we eat," he interrupted, still grinning.

Realization dawned on her. "Oh. Right. He's a Besalisk. Skyguy, you're a genius!" 

He smirked. "I know. Now let's go get lunch!"

She grinned and nudged him playfully before sprinting off. "Last one to the speeder is a rotten bantha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nineteen chapters down and the end is still nowhere in sight! Seriously, I have too much fun writing this fic to stop! Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	20. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . yeah. This is a long chapter. Well, long when compared to the other chapters, anyway.

It was late evening. Yoda was sitting on a meditation cushion, watching the sunset out of the window. Suddenly, his apprentice stormed in and flopped onto the couch. "Troubled, are you?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Understatement of the millennium," he grumbled.

Yoda smirked. "Hmm. Wrong, what is?"

The teenager heaved himself up with a sigh. "Master Alaan is asking me to entertain the younglings for a few hours tomorrow," he explained.

"And?"

"And?" the boy echoed. "And? And I haven't the faintest clue how to deal with younglings!"

Yoda waved his hand dismissively. "Easy to amuse, younglings are."

"Not for me."

"A story, tell them."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Just one problem. I don't know any stories."

The old Jedi laughed. "Easily fixed, that is. Come, padawan."

Sighing, the boy sat next to his master. "In the old days," Yoda began, "when not yet unified the Jedi were and exist the Order did not, a man named Groyann lived. A great lord of the Sith, this Groyann was. Dedicated to the destruction of the scattered Jedi, he was. Slowly, methodically, hunted the Jedi down and killed them, he did." 

Despite original disinterest, Dooku scooted closer and listened carefully. 

"Saw that in grave danger indeed the Jedi were, a Jedi named Kolath did. Attempted to rally the Jedi into an army, he did. Yet rebuffed, he was. 'Peacekeepers we are,' said the other Jedi. 'Not soldiers. An army, we will not form.' So continued to be killed by Groyann, they did."

"That wasn't very smart," Dooku observed.

"Hmm. Maybe, maybe not," Yoda answered. "However, ready to give up, Kolath was not. Gathered force-sensitive younglings from all over the galaxy, he did. Trained and raised these children, he did. Eventually, when ripe, the time was and knights the children had become, formed the beginning of the Jedi Order, they did. Yet remained, one problem did."

"Groyann?"

"Groyann." Yoda affirmed. "Formed the first order of the Sith, he had. And a force to be reckoned with, they were. Yet when unified, strong, the Jedi were. And stand against the Sith, they did. Eventually, a great war occurred. Defeated after many years, the Sith were. And joined the Order, the remaining Jedi did."

The boy smiled. Then a thought occurred to him. "Were you there?"

Yoda laughed. "Old, I am, but not that old. Far before my time, this was."

"Oh. Well, thank you, master. I think I'm ready to tell it to the younglings tomorrow."

* * *

"Qui-Gon Jinn! For the seventy-millionth time, will you sit still for once in your life?!?" Dooku snapped, thoroughly sick of his apprentice's incessant fidgeting. He was trying to do the boy's braid but the blasted kid wouldn't just _sit still_!

"Sorry, master," Qui-Gon said, not sounding sorry at all. He glanced over his shoulder. "You done yet?"

Dooku gritted his teeth in frustration. Then he had an idea. "Sit still. I'm going to tell you a story." Qui-Gon immediately stopped moving. "Good." the master said. "Now listen."

"I'm all ears, master," the teenager replied.

Dooku smirked. "Once upon a time, there was a Jedi master. He had studied the Jedi platitudes and codes for years. Yet, something always bothered him. He believed that the Jedi were too lax. He tried to voice his concerns to the masters of the Council, but they refused to see their shortcomings. Finally, fed up, he decided to teach them just how vulnerable they were. He turned to the Dark Side and joined the Sith. He knew all of the Jedi's secrets, strenghths, and weaknesses, and he used this knowledge against them. He mercilessly killed hundreds of Jedi and completely destroyed the Order. Only one master escaped with two younglings. The rest were murdered by the new Sith."

"So that was it?" the teenager asked. "The Jedi were completely destroyed?"

Dooku smirked. "No, padawan. The master trained the younglings and together, they started over. They built a new Order, stronger than the last. And they hunted the new Sith down. But instead of killing him, the master thanked him. 'My friend,' he said. 'You have taught us a forceful lesson. I believe we shall not soon forget it. We are indebted to you for this.'"

Qui-Gon sat thoughtfully for a moment. Then he asked, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"The story," the boy elaborated. "Is it true?"

Dooku snorted. "No, padawan. It isn't." Then he tied off the boy's braid. "Finally. Run along, now. I have work to do."

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the quarters and collapsed onto the couch. "Long day?" Qui-Gon asked.

The boy sighed. "You could say that."

"What happened?" his master asked.

Obi-Wan sat up. "Well . . . it's Bruck again."

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. "You two . . . You're just like Recnos and Liath."

The teenager frowned. "Who are they?" he asked.

The master raised an eyebrow. "I haven't told you the story?" The boy shook his head. Qui-Gon sat down. "Well, now's as good a time as any. Long, long ago, there were two Jedi. Their names were Recnos and Liath, and they were both respected members of the Jedi Order. They were both excellent duelists and masters of the force. But they had one flaw: they could never work with each other. No one knew if it was jealousy of each other or simply a mutual dislike, but for whatever reason, whenever they met they would inevitably end up arguing. This continued for many years despite the other masters' advice against it."

Obi-Wan propped himself up on one elbow and smiled slightly, eyes focused on his master.

"One day, the Council had had enough of their bickering, and assigned them on a mission together. They hoped that the two Jedi would be able to put their personal feelings aside for the sake of the mission."

"Why do I get the feeling the mission was a total failure?" the boy asked, smiling.

Qui-Gon smiled back and ruffled his hair. "Correct. The mission was a disaster. They fought and argued the whole time. Had it not been for the interference of another Jedi, the dignitary they were protecting would have been killed. The two of them returned to the Temple where they were once again warned to stop fighting. But they refused to heed their warnings. Eventually, they were so filled with anger and bitterness towards each other, that they could no longer continue to be around each other. Recnos, realizing that things were quickly getting out of control, attempted to make amends, but Liath would have none of it."

"Stubborn gundark," Obi-Wan remarked. 

Qui-Gon laughed. "True. Anyhow, Liath continued to feed his darker emotions until he snapped and turned to the Dark Side. Recnos, feeling that he was to blame for this mess, went to confront him. The two dueled, but Liath allowed his anger to blind him and was killed."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Recnos killed him?"

"He had no choice. Liath would not cease his attacks. So Recnos stood victor and triumphed over the Dark Jedi. Yet the memory continued to haunt him for years to come."

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "That's . . . wow. I don't think I want to fight with Bruck anymore. I'll just ignore him from now on."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Don't worry, small one. I don't think you're in any danger of turning yo the Dark Side. But right now, why don't we get to bed?"

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting peacefully in their quarters. At least, Obi-Wan was sitting peacefully. Anakin, on the other hand, was hanging upside down from the couch, complaining about how bored he was. He tumbled down head over heels, landing on his back at his master's feet. Obi-Wan looked down and sighed. "Oh, Anakin."

The blonde teenager looked up at him. "Master, can you tell me a story?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hmm. A story? What story?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. Just any story, I guess."

The master thought for a moment. "Alright, listen up. There was once a brilliant Jedi. He had always been a model padawan, and he was knighted at an astonishing young age. He took a padawan of his own soon after his knighting. Younglings considered him a hero, masters respected him and his resourcefulness. He followed the Code to the letter and never defied the Council. Everyone thought he was the perfect Jedi."

Anakin smirked. "Hm. Kinda sounds like you."

Obi-Wan kicked him playfully. "Quiet, you. Do you want to hear the story or not?" The boy nodded, still smirking. "Good. Anyway, everyone thought he was the perfect Jedi, but they didn't see the truth. The truth was that the Jedi felt terribly alone in the galaxy. After his knighting, he felt afraid and overwhelmed. He feared he didn't deserve to be granted the rank of knight. He desperately needed someone to confide in. Someone he could trust."

The teenager looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why didn't he talk to the masters?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, eyes distant as he answered. "He couldn't do that. He felt too much pressure to live up to the expectations and standards everyone had set for him. They all thought he was perfect, and he couldn't bear to disappoint them. So he didn't tell them anything. He continued to struggle in silence."

"That's . . . sad," Anakin remarked.

"Indeed. But one day, he met another Jedi. This Jedi got to know him and stuck by him through thick and thin. He was always there for him. He could tell when it had been a long day, when he was stressed, when he was sad, when he was too tired to even think straight. And he would do everything in his power to help. Slowly, day after day, their relationship developed. It went from merely fellow Jedi to acquaintances. They soon went from that to friends. And even that wasn't all. O-"

"Geez," Anakin said. "How much more can it go?"

"And over the years," Obi-Wan said pointedly, "their relationship developed even further. They became brothers in all but blood. They laughed together, they fought together, they argued, they helped each other, they stood up for each other. They knew each other even better than they knew themselves. They were always there for each other. And because of this, the Jedi found that he wasn't lonely or afraid, for he knew that he would never be alone so long as his brother was there. Life became joyful for him. There were bad days, certainly, but overall, he was happy."

"And then?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "That's it. They remained brothers until their deaths, which occurred when they were both too old to see or hear, were suffering from severe dementia, and needed diapers."

Anakin burst out laughing. "Diapers?" he gasped.

"Yes, young one, diapers," his master replied, smiling broadly.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch pouting. Anakin walked in. "What's the matter, Snips?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "TV's broken. We can't watch our show tonight," she explained.

He frowned. "Aw, man. All well. I guess we can do something else."

The girl grinned. "How 'bout a story?" she asked. 

Anakin frowned. "I don't know, Snips. I'm not really great with words."

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "Please, Skyguy?"

It took him about two seconds to give in. "Okay. A long time ago, there was a Jedi padawan. He was really smart. He got knighted and lived happily ever after. The end."

She crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay," he sighed. Then he grinned. "Alright. There was once a Jedi padawan. She was nearing her Trials, but the masters were all uncertain as to what her Trial should be. Soon, however, they recieved a distress call." Here he started talking in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, please, masters! Please help me!" He ran around, waving his arms wildly. "A giant mighty terrible ugly rancor is terrorizing my town! Help!" Ahsoka was holding her sides and shaking with laughter at his antics. He straightened up and spoke normally again. "The masters decided to make this her Great Trial. If she defeated the rancor, she would become a knight. So they sent her out. When she arrived at the source of the distress call, she could see the rancor sprawled lazily." Here he threw himself on the ground and glared up at her, eyes rolling and tongue hanging out. 

"Skyguy!" she laughed.

He stood up. "The rancor saw her and immediately charged towards her." He ran across the room. "But she ignited her lightsaber _vwooom_! and flipped out of the way." He picked up a broom and brandished it. "Then she lunged." He swung and hit the sofa with the broom. "She continued to mercilessly attack him with her weapon." He continued to energetically beat the couch with the broom. "But the rancor lifted her up like THIS," he scooped up a book and held it high in the air, " and tossed her . . ." Here he hurled the book at the door.

The door opened at the same time, and they both froze as they heard a dull thud followed by an exclamation. "Ow! What the blazes?!?" Obi-Wan walked in rubbing his head.

Anakin cringed. "Sorry, master," he muttered. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you're going to be the death of me."

Anakin bit his lip, then grinned. "Anyway," he said, resuming the story. "He flung her like a rag-doll against a tree. Then, she stood up, snatched up her weapon," he grabbed the broom again, "and sank it deep into his skull." He buried the broom in the crevice of the couch. "But the rancor had one last trick up his sleeve. He picked her up," at this point, Anakin swung Ahsoka up into the air.

"Skyguy! Put me down!" the teenager protested, kicking and laughing.

"And he did _this_!!!" Anakin started tickling her sides. 

"Skyguy! No!" she shrieked, struggling. She reached down and yanked his hair. He immediately dropped her. 

"Hey!" he pouted. Then he smiled. "Okay, fine. The rancor died, and the padawan returned home a hero and was knighted. The end."

Ahsoka was smiling broadly at him. "You know, you were right. You _aren't_ good at telling stories." He raised an eyebrow. "You're _awesome_ at it!" He laughed and hugged her. "Skyguy?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"This was better than TV."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you guys liked it!


	21. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, just so you know, this is not one of my best chapters. But, hey, I did my best. I hope you like it!

Dooku sat politely on the couch, listening as his master talked with master Windu and master Yaddle. Yoda had invited them over for tea, and Dooku had, unfortunately, been unable to find any excuse not to be there. So there he was, bored out of his brains, but refusing to show it. He forced back a yawn and let his eyes drift to the chrono. Forty minutes. That's how long they'd been here. Force, it felt like forty hours. Fighting another yawn, he tried not to let his impatience show. 

"Padawan, hear me did you?" Yoda asked. 

Dooku blinked and flushed. He lowered his head. "No, master."

Master Windu laughed. "I think we're boring young Dooku," he remarked.

"Hmm. If wanted to tell them about your last mission you do, I asked."

Blast it. No, not really. He just wanted them gone. "I'd love to," he said, "but unfortunately I have an engagement right now."

Yoda surveyed him. "An engagement, hmm?"

Dooku nodded. "Yes, master. I promised Nax I'd help him with his homework today. Forgive me, but I must go. Perhaps another time." The other masters nodded, and the boy bowed before leaving.

Yoda watched the teenager leave, then turned to his friends. "Off world, Nax is," he remarked. The other masters laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

Dooku glared at his apprentice. "I have a few friends coming over in a few minutes and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Is that clear, padawan?"

Qui-Gon dipped his head. "Yes, master."

Just then, the a knock sounded on the door. Dooku smoothed his robes and rose to answer it. He let in master Cervus and Master Dyas, his two childhood friends. The master led them to the couch. 

"Well, what have we got here?" master Cervus asked, glancing over Qui-Gon.

The boy bounced up and shook the master's hand. "Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm his padawan," he said energetically.

Dooku shot him a withering look, but the teenager ignored it. "Do you like botany?" 

The two guests laughed. "I suppose so," master Dyas answered.

Qui-Gon perked up. "Great! I've been collecting different types of plants. I have four different shrubs growing on the balcony. Wanna see them?"

Dooku glared at him and shook his head subtly but sharply. Qui-Gon smiled as the masters assured him they would love to see his plants. He led them to the balcony and launched into a lengthy explanation of the lifecycles and preferences of each plant. Dooku groaned and sank onto the couch.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched in amusement as his padawan scurried around, whisking things out of sight and fluffing up cushions. He had told the boy that he'd invited three Council members over, and Obi-Wan had gone wild, obsessively cleaning everything and complaining about the place being a mess. 

"Obi-Wan, it's just a few dishes," he remarked as the boy started washing them. 

"Just a few _dirty_ dishes, master," came the reply.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi, they're not going to care if there are a few dishes in the sink."

"But _I_ care!" the teenager insisted.

The master shook his head. "Oh, small one. Very well. Suit yourself."

For the next twenty minutes, the boy flew around, flustered and stressed. 

Someone knocked on the door. Obi-Wan slammed a drawer shut and sat straight up on the couch. Qui-Gon smiled and let in the masters. The teenager immediately stood and bowed, before retreating to a corner. The masters sat down and started talking. The whole time, Obi-Wan sat calmly and politely, speaking when spoken to and listening carefully.

As they left, one of the masters commented, "Padawan Kenobi is always so calm. He's never flustered or in a rush. You're very lucky to have him, Qui." 

Master and padawan exchanged knowing glances. "Indeed I am," Qui-Gon agreed.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed and tapped his foot on the ground. Master Mundi and Master Koth, along with Siri, Garen, and Bant had come over, yet Anakin still hadn't come out of his room, from which odd hissing and zapping noises were coming. "Blast that boy!" he muttered. "Didn't I tell him we were having company? And he knows it's rude to stay locked up in his room when we have guests." He sighed again. "Anakin!" he called. "Anakin, why don't you come down here?"

A small explosion went off followed by heated cursing. "Coming!" 

A few moments later, the boy came out of his room. Obi-Wan nearly had a heart attack. Anakin was shirtless, sweaty, had dirt and grime smudged on his face, a pair of goggles pushed up over his messy hair, and he held a wrench in one hand and a bunch of rusted wires in the other. 

"You called?" he asked. Then he noticed the other Jedi who were either chuckling nervously or looking around uncomfortably. "Hi, guys!" Anakin greeted lightly. "I totally forgot you were coming! Sorry for not coming down earlier. I . . ." 

He didn't get to finish as Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and dragged him back in the room. "Put your tunics on, wash your face, comb your hair, put those things away, and _then_ come interact with our guests," he hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Ow," the teenager complained. "You're hurting my arm." He wriggled out of Obi-Wan's grasp. "Brute," he said accusingly.

"You're the brute," his master retorted. "At least I didn't walk out in front of everyone looking like a wild caveman."

Anakin snickered. "Would a caveman have wires, a wrench, and goggles, master? Or motor grease on him?"

"Apparently," Obi-Wan returned without missing a beat. 

Anakin huffed. "Whatever. I guess I should get changed into a tunic made of animal hide and use a bone instead of a lightsaber, then."

"Attempt to come out in such a state, young one," Obi-Wan threatened, though smirking, "and I will personally dismantle every piece of machinery you have before exiling you to the deepest swamps of Dagobah."

Anakin laughed and went to put a tunic on.

* * *

Anakin opened the door for Master Koon and Master Ti. "Hey guys!" he said. "Glad you could come. Come on in! Snips and I were just watching the finals of the podracing championship."

Ahsoka's voice rang out, "Hurry up, Skyguy! You're misding it! Yolan and Furbeth are both fighting for second!"

Anakin grinned. "No way!" He grabbed the two astonished masters' wrists and dragged them to the couch. "Let's go!" 

Ahsoka looked up as they came in. "You're just in time! This is where things start to get interesting!" Then she grinned and handed them each a bowl of popcorn. Anakin handed them each a soda before throwing himself down next to the teenager. A few minutes later, he and the girl were betting popcorn kernels on who would win.

"Well," remarked Master Koon as he settled back to watch the race. "This is definitely not what I was expecting when Skywalker invited us over."

"Nor I," replied Master Ti, taking a sip of her soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Twenty-one chapters down! As always, I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! Another chapter down! As always, I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts.

It was time to get Dooku new clothes. He'd had a growth spurt, and his pants no longer fit him. He and Yoda strolled through the store, looking for proper Jedi apparel. 

"Master," Dooku said suddenly. "I want a cape."

Yoda nearly fell over laughing. "A cape?" he echoed. 

Dooku looked offended. "Yes. A cape."

"Hmm. And with a cape, do what would you?" the amused green Jedi asked.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "It looks good. A long dark cape fastened with a metal chain."

Yoda shook his head. "A cape, you do not need, padawan. Come. Your other clothes, we must get."

The boy sighed. "Yes, master." _Someday,_ he promised himself. _Someday I'll get a cape._

* * *

"Master, the other kids are making fun of me because my pants are four inches too short," Qui-Gon complained one morning. 

Dooku looked up and was shocked to see that his apprentice's pant legs did indeed end a good four inches above his ankle. Just when had the boy gotten so tall? He sighed. "Very well, padawan. Here are some credits. That should be sufficient to get new clothing."

The teenager pouted. "Why don't you come with me?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Qui-Gon, you are fifteen. If you are incapable of buying clothing by yourself, then I have done something seriously wrong with your upbringing."

The boy huffed. "I'm not _incapable_ of it, I just don't want to do it alone."

Dooku didn't budge. 

"Please, master," the boy pleaded. "I'll do the laundry if you do."

"Not happening, padawan."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Master and padawan, going clothes shopping together."

"I'll pass."

Qui-Gon scowled. "Fine! I didn't want you to come anyway!" Then he stomped out the door.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, what is wrong with this outfit?" an exasperated Qui-Gon Jinn asked. The two of them were buying clothes for the teenager, but Obi-Wan was being uncharacteristically _difficult_.

"I just don't want it," the red-haired boy insisted stubbornly. "Let's keep looking."

"Obi, we've looked through half the store!"

"Then let's look through the other half," Obi-Wan replied obstinately.

"What about this one?" the master asked. Obi-Wan took one look at it and firmly shook his head. Qui-Gon sighed and stopped the boy. "Obi-Wan, look at me."

The boy obeyed. 

"Why don't you want any of these?"

Obi-Wan suddenly seemed incredibly embarrassed. He flushed redder than his hair and looked down. "I . . . I know it's silly, but . . ."

"But what?" his master prompted. 

"But I want my clothes to be just like yours," the boy mumbled.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Oh, small one. What am I going to do with you? Come on, I know where we can get my cloaks in a smaller size."

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. "Thanks, master," he grinned.

* * *

Anakin walked over to his master with a pile of clothes in his hands. "Done," he announced, dumping them in the cart. "Can we go home now?"

Obi-Wan looked skeptically at the clothes. "They're all black," he remarked.

"Yep."

Obi-Wan sighed, preparing himself for a long and difficult argument. "Anakin, the other Jedi will not approve," he began.

"I don't give two womp rats' rear ends what they think," the boy replied. "I like black."

The master pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Light_ colors are traditional to the Jedi, young one," he pointed out.

"Yeah," his padawan replied, with just the faintest hint of bitterness. "But I'm not a traditional Jedi, remember?"

"Anakin," his master sighed. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult. You are. I like black! What the blazes is wrong with that?"

"Black is the traditional color of the Sith," Obi-Wan snapped. "Are you a Sith?"

"Are you a fox?" the boy challenged.

Obi-Wan stared. "What?"

"Are you a fox?" Anakin repeated, smirking slightly. "Because foxes traditionally have red hair."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard defensively. "That's not a valid argument! It isn't the same, Anakin! Just take the blasted tan tunics and be done!"

"No!" the teenager answered stubbornly. "I like wearing black. That's that."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Stubborn gundark," he grumbled.

"Nagging nitpick," Anakin retorted 

"Obstinate whelp," Obi-Wan shot back, smiling in spite of himself.

"Agitating grouch," Anakin replied, grinning.

They shook their heads, chuckling. Then Obi-Wan grew sober again. "Seriously, though. You're not wearing black."

Anakin smirked. He knew _exactly_ how to win this one. "Fine. I'll take the light ones. I'm sure the oil stains I get on all my clothes from working on my stuff will turn them black anyway." 

Obi-Wan froze, picturing Anakin walking around everywhere in beige tunics covered in dark, ugly oil stains. He glared at Anakin, who was looking innocently at him. "Fine!" he snapped. "Black it is. But expect the Council to complain."

Anakin shrugged. "So what's new?" Then he pushed the cart to the nearest check-out lane.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin were out buying the girl clothes since she'd outgrown her old ones. "I'm just gonna get the same thing I have now, just bigger," the teenager declared.

Anakin stopped her. "Oh, no you're not," he said.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because," he replied. "The stuff you wear now is _way_ too revealing."

She crossed her arms. "Maybe to a human," she said, "but I'm Togruta. It's customary for my people to wear light, revealing clothing."

He sighed. She didn't understand; she'd never seen the things people on planets like Zygerria and Tatooine did to beautiful girls like her. And her clothing would make her that much more attractive if they ever went to one of those planets. He couldn't exactly explain that without things getting awkward, though. "Snips, just trust me on this one. Please. It's for your own good."

"But I've been doing fine in what I'm wearing now. Long robes and stuff like that makes me feel restricted!"

"Snips," he began. "Just . . . those clothes aren't even that great for active duty. They don't offer you any protection from the cold or rain, and if a stray blaster bolt grazes your chest, you're gonna get pretty badly hurt. I'm just trying to look out for you."

She bit her lip. "Fine. How 'bout a compramise?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A compramise?"

The girl nodded, then disappeared. She returned with a bundle of clothes. "See?" she said. "The top covers my chest and stomach, but still leaves some skin exposed. The skirt is longer, and the leggings are thicker. And it's got arm bands."

He looked at her. Well, at least she was trying to work something out. And the outfit _was_ a whole lot less-revealing than her usual tube-top and mini skirt. "Alright," he consented. "Those'll do."

She grinned. "Race you to the check-out lane!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you liked it!


	23. Lifeday II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how a few chapters back I did a chapter called Lifeday? Well, I felt like it was incomplete, so here we go with Lifeday II!

Dooku woke up with the feeling that something important was going to happen today. Suddenly he shot straight up in bed. It was his master's lifeday!

The boy got out of bed and dressed. Then he got to work. He promptly finished all of Yoda's reports and paperwork. Then he sent Master Windu a message. "Greetings, Master Windu," it said. "Today, as I'm sure you are aware, is my master's lifeday. I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly take over his classes today. Thank you." There. That should do it. Master Windu was a good friend of Yoda's and would be happy to help. 

The teenager sent a droid to make breakfast then sat down to meditate until his master woke up. "Hmm. Early for you to be up, it is," a gravelly voice remarked.

Dooku opened his eyes and smiled. "Happy eight hundred thirty-seventh lifeday, master!"

Yoda's eyes widened as he laughed. "Thank you, padawan. Yet . . ."

"I took care of your Council stuff and Master Windu is dealing with your classes, so you have the whole day to relax for a change," the boy went on happily. 

Yoda beamed. "Hmm. Truly grateful, I am. Yet a mistake, you have made."

Dooku immediately grew concerned and a bit irritated. "What is it?"

The green Jedi chortled. "Eight hundred thirty- _eight_ I am turning!"

The padawan smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right. Sorry, master. But you have to admit, it gets hard to keep track once you pass five hundred."

Yoda smiled and patted his back. "Come. Spend the day together, we will."

* * *

Qui-Gon rolled out of bed and woke up with a start. He sat up, rubbing his head. The chrono read 8 AM. He cursed and jumped up as he remembered that today was his master's lifeday. He knew the perfect gift, too.

He didn't say anything to his master before he left to attend to his duties in the Temple. As soon as Dooku was out of sight, the teenager grabbed the phone and called up Tahl. "Hey, Tahl," he said. "Today's Master Dooku's lifeday and I need you to take care of Sprint tonight. Can you do that? All you have to do is make sure he has fresh food and water in his cage." His friend readily agreed. So far, so good.

That evening, Qui-Gon met Dooku at the door as he came in. The boy grinned. "Master, there's something I want to show you. It's not in the Temple and we should go now." Dooku looked like he was about to protest, but Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and dragged him to a speeder. "Please, master? Trust me on this one."

Dooku sighed. "Very well, padawan. Let's go."

The boy grinned and started the engine. He drove them to a refined, expensive restaurant. The boy led his master in, smiling broadly. "Happy lifeday, master!"

Dooku smiled back, touched. He knew Qui-Gon intensely disliked extremely formal or fancy places, and the fact that he was willingly going to one because he knew his master would enjoy it was . . . heartwarming. "Thank you, padawan," he said sincerely. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Obi-Wan waited until his master was asleep and then left the Temple. He got into a starship and flew off to the lonely jungle world of Kreech. He landed and started walking, looking for the vine species _Liptomnus Creatona_. It supposedly grew on this planet and the boy had done extensive research on how and where to find it. He searched for about an hour before he saw it . . . right in the middle of a swamp filled with carnivorous plants. Wonderful.

Sighing, he stepped in, carefully avoiding the vines. He was about halfway there when one of them snaked around his leg and pulled, dragging him under the murky water. Obi-Wan yelled and cut the bloodthirsty plant in half with his lightsaber. Gasping and shivering, he resurfaced and continued towards the plant he was trying to get. 

He got there in relative safety. Panting from the exertion, he reached down and carefully pulled up the plant, making sure not to damage any roots. He gently placed the plant's roots in a bag which he filled with the muddy soil. Now for the return journey. Suppressing a groan , he went to walk back through the perilous swamp.

The next morning, when Qui-Gon got up, he walked into the living room to find a very dirty apprentice holding out a bag with something in it. "Happy lifeday, master!" the teenager said, smiling despite the bags under his eyes and the mud on his tunics.

Qui-Gon took one look at the plant and grinned. "Oh, small one! This is incredible! Thank you. I've wanted one of these for years!"

The boy's smile grew. "I know."

* * *

Anakin woke up at two in the morning, too excited to sleep any more. Today was Obi-Wan's lifeday, and Anakin was going to make sure it was the best lifeday ever.

He paced around for a while, making plans for the day, then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He knew his master loved omelets, so that's what he would make. He cracked some eggs into a bowl, added salt, and whisked them up. Then the boy poured them into a pan and put it on the stove to cook while he cut up veggies and deli meat. After he was done, he went to flip the omelet. That didn't turn out so well. The eggs stuck to the bottom of the pan and burned and he was left scraping a scorching mess of burnt eggs out of the pan. Growling in frustration, he slammed the pan down. Of course, since he was Anakin Skywalker and everything he touched turned to bantha droppings, the eggs managed to catch fire. He went to throw the whole flaming mess in the sink when the door opened.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. His padawan carrying a flaming pan across the kitchen was _not_ what he'd been expecting to see upon waking up. "What's going on?!?" 

His frustration overcoming him, the teenager flung the pan down in the sink, chucked the towel across the room, and sank to the floor. "I just wanted to make breakfast for you," he whispered.

Obi-Wan sighed. Then he squatted next to his upset apprentice and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's clean up and then we can make it together. 

After breakfast, Anakin decided to give Obi-Wan his gift. Beaming, he handed Obi-Wan the box. The master opened it and stared at the tiny droid that fell onto his lap. "What does it do?" he asked hesitantly. 

"It's a cleaning droid," the boy explained. "It's meant to clean in the vents and under the bed and stuff like that."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, young one. Let's try it out, shall we?" He turned on the droid and it started cleaning. It worked for about two minutes before something went very wrong. It started spinning in circles, emitting smoke, then whizzed off, racing around the apartment and spewing soapy water everywhere. Anakin cursed and he and his master spent the next twenty minutes chasing it around before they finally deactivated it. 

Then Anakin made the cake. He stared in dismay at the flat, dry, lump on the platter. He'd followed that _blasted_ recipe to the letter! What had gone wrong?!? Anger filled him. Why couldn't something just go right for a change?!? He hurled the whole platter across the kitchen before breaking down and crying stormily. 

"Anakin, Anakin what's . . . oh," Obi-Wan said, seeing the crumbly dry ball on the floor. "Anakin, it's okay." he said soothingly.

"No! It's not okay!" Anakin shouted. "All I wanted was to give you the perfect lifeday, but apparently I can't even do that! First the eggs, then the droid, and now this!!! It's ridiculous!!!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin, listen to me, young one. You did give me the perfect lifeday."

The teenager scowled. "You're just saying that," he accused.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, padawan. I mean it. I got to spend all day with you today. That itself is a far greater gift than anything else."

Anakin looked up and saw the sincerity in his master's eyes. He slowly smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

The boy launched up and gripped him in a fierce hug. "Thanks," he whispered.

Obi-Wan laughed and hugged him back. "No, thank _you_." As Anakin went to clean up, Obi-Wan called, "And Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"You gave me another gift too."

Anakin frowned. "I did?"

The master snorted. "Obviously. I'm going to be able to make fun of you over today for years to come."

Anakin laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, old man."

* * *

Ahsoka looked at the Rhodian dealer. "One hundred fifty. That's my final offer." They'd been haggling over the price for a speeder. The Rhodian had said he'd had a speeder he didn't want anymore and was willing to sell it to her. She had thought it would be the perfect lifeday gift for her master and had started bartering. 

The Rhodian thought for a while. "Fine," he finally said. She handed him the credits and he led her to the speeder. Her jaw dropped when she saw it. The speeder was rusty, dented, and missing numerous parts. It most certainly wasn't going to turn on. "You said you'd barely used it!" the teenager cried in outrage. 

He chuckled. "True. I only used it once. I crashed it, then dumped it in my shed for a few years. It's all yours."

The girl really wanted to punch him. Instead, she stalked over and dragged the decrepit machine home with the force. 

Obi-Wan picked up on her foul mood. "Ahsoka? Is everything alright?"

"No!" she snapped. She told him everything and showed him the speeder. "And now that's all I have to give him," she finished sadly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "All? Trust me, Ahsoka, this is the best thing you could have gotten him."

Just then Anakin walked in. He froze as he caught sight of the dilapidated vehicle, then grinned. "Happy lifeday, Skyguy," Ahsoka said shyly.

His eyes widened. "Is . . . is that for me?"

She nodded. He laughed and caught her up in a hug. "Wow! This is great! Thanks, Snips! I'll be able to rebuild it however I want! I'll add turbo engines and missiles. This is awesome!"

She smiled broadly. "I told you so," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright . . . what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Kyber Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy it!

All padawans got their very own lightsaber crystals from the frozen world of Illum as Initiates. It was a rite of passage for them; completing it meant they were ready to be chosen as a padawan. This was the first lightsaber, however, that Dooku would build as a padawan. Every padawan did it after being chosen. He and Master Yoda flew to the eerie icy caves. Yoda stood outside. "Go further, I shall not," he said. "One piece of advice I give you. Forget who you are, do not. Trials and temptations, ahead lie. Always remember that a Jedi, you are."

Dooku bowed. "I'll remember, master." Inwardly, he was scoffing. Forget who he was? Not likely. He was Jedi Padawan Dooku, apprentice to Master Yoda, grandmaster of the Jedi Order and he wasn't going to forget that anytime soon, thank you very much. He walked boldly into the caves and felt for the crystal that called out to him. 

Yoda watched his padawan go with confidence. He was proud of the boy and knew that he could do this. The ancient master settled down to wait. 

The teenager walked through the caverns, looking all around. Suddenly, a misty figure appeared in front of him. "Dooku," it said. "Who are you?" 

"I . . . I'm a Jedi," he answered.

"No. You're a Count by birth. You are nobility. Not some pathetic monk sworn to poverty and servitude." Visions assaulted him of himself, a mere infant, in a rich manor, surrounded by servants. He shook his head. "This is who you truly are. The Jedi have stolen it from you," the voice insisted. 

The boy started to run. Was it true? Could it be true? Had the Jedi taken what was rightfully his? He was a Count? He tripped and as suddenly as it had come, the vision vanished. He sat up. Directly in front of him was what he knew was his crystal. He picked it up and left the caves. 

Yoda was waiting. "Finished, you have," he stated. 

Dooku smiled. "Yes, master. And I still know who I am." But in the back of his head, a voice whispered _Do you? Do you really?_

* * *

Dooku walked with Qui-Gon to the entrance of the cave. "Alright, padawan. This is where we part. I'll be waiting on the ship." 

The boy nodded eagerly. "It looks just like it did during my Initiate Trial," he remarked.

Dooku placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "It will be more difficult this time. Just . . . Don't do anything foolish, padawan. I'd prefer it if you came out of there alive."

Qui-Gon laughed and ran into the cavern. Dooku watched him go, then turned and slowly walked back to the ship. At least there were no creatures here the boy could adopt. 

Qui-Gon wandered around, looking for his crystal. The caves were beautiful, he decided. It was a sinister beauty, though. Behind each sparkle of light reflecting off the thousands of crystals lurked an unknown danger. He shook his head and kept walking. Suddenly, he fell straight down. The wind sang in his ears, whispering to him. "Qui-Gon," it hissed. "Qui-Gon, you are mine!" A blurred vision of a red and black Zabrack mingled with that of flashing beams of red and green. Distantly, he heard an unfamiliar voice screaming in denial and agony. He crashed down into a lump of ice and knew no more. 

When he came to, he had a throbbing headache and was lying on a large heap of crystals. One of them was calling out to him. Smiling in satisfaction, he pulled it loose and headed out.

* * *

"Remember to wear your heavy-duty cloak," Qui-Gon said.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied.

"And your traction boots. And . . ."

The teenager laughed. "Master, I'm fine. Really. I got everything." It was usually reversed. Normally Obi-Wan was the worrier while his master assured him everything would be okay.

Qui-Gon smiled and relaxed. "I know, padawan. It's just that Illum is a dangerous place."

"I know it is, master. I'll be careful. I promise."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you will, small one. I'll be right outside the caves the whole time. Comm me if there's an emergency."

The boy nodded, then ventured into the icy dark caves. He looked around cautiously, testing the stability of the ice before stepping on it. He felt his crystal almost immediately. He followed it's summons through an eerie labyrinth of ice pillars studded with crystals. There. He reached up. As he pulled the tiny crystal loose, a vision overcame him. Blurry pictures of an unfamiliar planet assaulted him. An unfamiliar voice spoke. "I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace," it said. He shivered. The tone was almost . . . menacing. 

"You're wrong!" he called out defiantly. There was no way the Jedi were hindering the peace. They were peacekeepers, for force's sake!

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" The voice cried, this time fully tainted with darkness and betrayal.

"No!" he cried. He sat up with a sharp gasp. He was sitting on the floor with his crystal clutched in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, then got up and made his way back to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

Anakin stared at the caves. "Master," he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"You said my crystal will call out to me?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "The force flows through each and every one of the crystals. One of them will reach out to you and you will feel a connection to that particular one as it matches and mingles with your force-signature. It is because of this we say the crystal chooses the Jedi and is a part of him."

The teenager bit his lip and looked down. "But . . . They're _all_ calling out to me. I feel a connection with _all_ of them. It's . . . overwhelming."

Obi-Wan frowned. _He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance._ He shook his head. They didn't know for sure if Qui-Gon had been right all those years ago. "Anakin, I'm sure that once you get in there, you'll feel a stronger connection to one of them."

Anakin nodded, but didn't move. Obi-Wan nudged him. "What's the matter, padawan? You scared?" he asked playfully. 

Anakin scoffed. "Me? Pfft. No way. You're the one who's scared."

"Me?!"

The boy smirked. "Oh, yeah. You're terrified that I'll get killed down there and you'll be left without anybody to keep you out of trouble."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Padawan, you get me _into_ more trouble than you get me out of. _I'm_ the responsible one, remember?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. So responsible that you forgot to pick up your cloak after you dramatically tossed it onto the ground when you were dueling with that bounty hunter on Dantooine, right? And then we left and . . ."

"Get out of here!" Obi-Wan laughed, shoving him gently. "Don't you have a crystal to find?" Anakin laughed and headed into the cave. 

After about two minutes of indecision, Obi-Wan followed him. It wasn't traditional for the masters to accompany the padawans when searching for a crystal, but Anakin was . . . unpredictable and had a bad habit of falling into trouble. He wasn't going to interfere; he just wanted to be there if anything went wrong. 

A few minutes in, Anakin stopped. Every single one of these blasted crystals was calling him, pulling on him. He growled in frustration. How the blazes was he supposed to find the right one? He knelt down and closed his eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, he began to hear voices.

"I . . . love . . ." a hoarse voice whispered.

"Know what you will become," another decidedly dark one called. He shivered. 

"I need your help, son." Wait, was that the chancellor?

"You're breaking my heart!" That voice . . . he knew it, but couldn't pin it. 

The voices all started talking at once until he couldn't understand a single word and his head was pounding.

Obi-Wan watched in pure amazement as his padawan knelt down and lifted his hand. Tiny, microscopic pieces floated from _every single crystal in the caverns_ to the boy's hand, generating a blinding light. The light grew too bright to look at, then faded. In Anakin's hand was a small crystal.

The voices faded away, and Anakin opened his eyes. In his hand lay a crystal. This one, he realized. This was his crystal. He had no idea which one it had been, but what did that matter? He had his crystal. Smiling, he left the caves.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Anakin asked anxiously.

The girl nodded. "Okay," he sighed in resignation. "But keep the bond open, alright? That way I'll know if you're in danger."

Ahsoka smiled. "I will, Skyguy." Then she hugged him and ran into the cavern.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched her go. "She's right, Anakin," he said. "She needs to do this on her own." 

Anakin bit his lip. "I know." He sat down on an ice boulder. "I'm just . . . worried about her."

"Oh, believe me, I know the feeling," Obi-Wan said, thinking back to Anakin's journey to Illum.

Ahsoka walked eagerly, searching for her crystal. She suddenly heard one call out to her. Slowly, she looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from. A voice called out to her. "Where were you when I needed you?" Was that . . . Skyguy? "You abandoned me! You failed me!" 

"No," she whispered. Then she shook her head, telling herself to snap out of it. She'd never leave Skyguy. He was practically her older brother. 

"Then you will die," a mechanical voice said. She shuddered. That . . . _thing_ . . . sounded pure evil. 

She realized she'd walked onto a frozen pond. The crystal, she realized, was under the ice. "Just my luck," the teenager grumbled. She took another step forward and screamed as the ice gave way and she was engulfed by dark frigid water. 

Anakin jumped up and took off running. Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "Anakin, wait. We cannot interfere with . . . "

"I don't care! She needs me! I won't leave her!" With that, he dashed into the cave. He reached her a few minutes later. She was dragging herself out of a deep pool of water. He rushed over and helped her up. "You okay, Snips?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Yep. And look!" She held out her hand, showing him a tiny glowing crystal. He smiled back and hugged her tightly. "C'mon," he whispered. "Let's get outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! The twenty-fourth chapter! I hope you liked it!


	25. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Another chapter down! Hope you guys like it!

Dooku went through the kata again, only to mess it up for literally the twenty-seventh time in a row. Hissing in frustration, he powered his lightsaber down and threw himself down, panting and furious, onto the mat. 

Yoda frowned. "Done for today, we are," he said.

"No!" the teenager snapped. "I'm not leaving till I learn the thrice-blasted kata!"

Yoda sighed. "A difficult and advanced technique, it is. Time to learn it, it will take. Learn it in one night, you cannot and will not. Why expect so much from yourself, do you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "It's not what I expect," he grumbled. "It's what everyone else expects."

"Others? And set the standards for how much you can achieve, do they?" the green master questioned.

Dooku stood. "You really have no clue what it's like for me, do you?" he burst out. "Everyone expects me to be perfect! They all expect me to be amazing, to know everything! All because I'm apprenticed to the grandmaster of the Order! It's not fair! I can't do it all!" He flung himself down again and stared at the ground, breathing heavily.

Yoda placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Young, you still are. Said this before, I have. Say it again, I will. Much to learn, you still have. Allow others to decide who you are or what you accomplish, you must not. Determine that, only you can."

The boy looked up, then sighed. "Yes, master." 

Yoda smiled. "Good. Now come, time for dinner, it is."

* * *

"Padawan, sit up straight," Dooku barked to a slouching Qui-Gon. 

The boy sighed and obeyed. "I'm tired, master," he said. "Can't we be done?"

"No," his master replied shortly. "Finish this assignment properly, and _then_ we can go."

Qui-Gon suppressed a groan and leaned over the assignment. "Padawan!" Dooku snapped. "Stop slouching!" 

Suddenly Qui-Gon glared at him and purposely slumped even lower in his chair. Dooku stared at him in disbelief before seizing the teenager by the shoulders and heaving him to his feet. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly.

The boy met his gaze and broke out, "I'm so tired of your constant criticism! You want me to be perfect! Well, I'm not! It's always Qui-Gon do this, padawan stop that, Qui-Gon Jinn I taught you better! I'm sick of it! I'M NOT PERFECT!!!" 

Dooku stared, completely taken aback. "I . . ."

The boy wrenched away and sat back down, panting.

Dooku sighed and knelt in front of him. "Qui-Gon, look at me." After a few moments, he obeyed. "Padawan, I don't criticize you out of spite or just for fun. Criticism is how we grow and learn. I might be harsh or strict at times, but it is because I know you can do better. I truly am proud of you."

Qui-Gon's bottom lip trembled and he flung himself onto his master, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Dooku awkwardly patted his back. "I am too, padawan. I'm not perfect either, and I never meant to put you under so much stress."

* * *

Qui-Gon looked up in surprise as Obi-Wan stormed right past him and into his room, slamming the door after him. He stared at the door for a moment, then got up and went into the boy's room. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Obi-Wan?"

"Go away."

The master frowned. This was _not_ typical Obi-Wan behavior. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on his padawan's knee. The teenager jerked away. "I don't want to talk to you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Why not, small one?"

Obi-Wan sat up and looked at him wearily. "You've ruined my reputation," he said resentfully. 

His master frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "And you're completely oblivious to it. Well listen to this. I went to complain to the Council about Bruck bothering me again. They didn't even want to hear me. You know why?" Qui-Gon shook his head slowly. "Because they thought I was there to argue with them over something."

Qui-Gon stared at his padawan. "What?"

"Yes! You know why? Because of you! Because all you ever do is argue with them, and since I'm _your_ apprentice, that's what they expect of me too! Why can't you just be a normal Jedi!?!"

The master sighed. "Obi . . ."

"No! Everyone is already prejudiced against me because of you! You've given me a reputation as a rebellious maverick!" Obi-Wan cried.

Qui-Gon looked at him. "Padawan, I understand your frustration. However, you must realize something."

"And that is?"

"I haven't given you a reputation. Who I am does not define you. You need to build your own reputation in life, and only you can do that."

Obi-Wan sat up slowly. "So you're saying that I just need to be myself and they'll start to see me as who I am and not who you are?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled. "And I'm sure you're going to build an excellent reputation for yourself."

The boy smiled back. "Thanks, master."

* * *

Anakin stared blankly at the papers in front of him. "Why do I even try?" he grumbled. "This assignment is hopeless."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin. You shouldn't have such a negative attitude. What kind of example does that set for your fellow padawans?"

Anakin glared at him. "Why?" he demanded. "Why am _I_ expected to set the example for other padawans? Half of them are my age or older!" 

Obi-Wan sighed. " _Because_ , Anakin. More is expected of you. You are the Chosen One and . . ."

He started as Anakin upturned the entire desk, sending papers flying everywhere. "Don't!" he shouted. "Don't call me by that cursed, force-forsaken, twice-blasted _title_!!!"

"Anakin!"

"No! You don't even know if that blazing prophesy is true or not! What makes you think I'm the Chosen One, anyway? I don't believe I am!"

"Padawan . . ."

"And because of it, everyone thinks I'm some kind of hero! That I can do it all! That I'm going to be the perfect Jedi! WELL I'M NOT!!! I CAN'T EVEN BALANCE MY OWN EMOTIONS MUCH LESS THE FORCE!!!" The teenager collapsed to the ground and buried his head in his hands.

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment, then sighed and crouched next to him. "Padawan."

Anakin jerked away. "Leave me alone," he mumbled. 

"Anakin."

The boy looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's just . . . stressful," he said. "I . . . everyone expects so much from me and I don't want to disappoint them. But I don't know _how_ to be the Chosen One. It feels like whatever I do isn't enough."

Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Anakin. Don't worry about what they expect. You're only fifteen. You still have a long way to go until you can be expected to fulfill the prophesy. In the meantime, just focus on learning. In time, your destiny will become clear, and the force will guide you in what you must do. But for now, don't try to grow up too fast."

Anakin clung to him and they stayed like that for a while. Eventually, the boy let go and met his eyes. "Thanks, master," he said. "I needed to let that out." 

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "But Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have to finish that assignment."

* * *

Ahsoka flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Anakin glanced over. "What's up, Snips?"

The teenager flipped onto her side to look at him before sighing. "My mechanics teacher."

"What about him?"

The girl sat up, tears glistening in her eyes. "Well, we were repairing this starfighter engine, and I accidentally mixed up the wires. He got mad and said, 'Padawan Tano, how is it that someone with a master as brilliant as yours can be so dim?'"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, but Ahsoka kept talking. "Like, everyone expects me to be as awesome as you are at everything! They think that I should be the best because I'm apprenticed to the Chosen One! And then when I'm not, they get upset. It's so aggravating!" 

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her lekku gently. "Don't listen to them, Snips. Believe me, being the Chosen One isn't all that great. And as for being like me, well, I hope you're a whole lot better than me, Snips. You're a great padawan. You're smart, strong, witty, a bit annoying maybe . . ."

She punched him gently in the arm. "Hey!"

He laughed and kept talking. "Seriously, though. Just because you're not so great at some things, doesn't mean you don't have your strengths. I'm proud to call you my apprentice, Snips. Don't you ever forget that."

She hugged him. "And I'm proud to call you master."

He smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?" the girl asked.

He smirked. "I have a mechanics teacher to yell at. And you're done going to his class. I'll teach you mechanics myself."

She grinned. "And R-2 can be the substitute teacher, right?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. If anyone has any requests for future chapters, just let me know and I'll gladly take them into consideration. The more ideas, the better!


	26. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dooku stared at the floor, refusing to meet Yoda's eyes. "Ask you again, I will," his master said. "Skip classes yesterday, did you?"

"No."

Yoda sighed. "Very well. Force you to answer truthfully, I cannot."

"I didn't do it."

The ancient Jedi glared sharply at the boy. "But remember, vital to a Jedi's life, honesty is."

"Yes, master."

Yoda turned to leave and the teenager bit his lip. "Master?"

Yoda stopped. "Yes, padawan?"

Dooku sighed. "I lied. I did skip class. I'm sorry."

Yoda smirked and shook his head. "Hmm. Thought so, I did. Creche duty until further notice, you are on."

* * *

Qui-Gon cursed as he realized the akk had just peed on the floor. He quickly scooped the animal up, placed it in its crate, and hurried to clean the mess. Dooku walked in as he was cleaning. "What are you doing, padawan?"

The boy jumped up. "Uh . . . nothing."

Dooku raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt that. What are you doing?"

"Umm . . . nothing. Just cleaning."

Dooku's eyes widened. "Qui-Gon Jinn! Did that blasted animal relieve itself on our carpet?!?"

"No!" the teenager answered quickly. Too quickly. 

"It did, didn't it?"

"No! I . . ." Qui-Gon shifted from one foot to the other. He looked down. "Yes. It did." He looked up anxiously. "Please don't make me get rid of it!"

Dooku sighed. "Padawan. I am not going to make you get rid of it over one accident. However, I do not appreciate dishonesty."

The boy looked down. "I understand. I'm sorry, master."

Dooku nodded. "Finish cleaning. And make sure you get that thing potty-trained soon."

* * *

"Obi-Wan, did you take my historical architecture datapad?"

The boy looked up. "No," he said.

Qui-Gon sighed. He knew Obi-Wan would try to read everything he could get his hands on. He simply loved learning. "Padawan, it's fine if you want to read it, but you cannot simply take my things without asking."

"I didn't!"

The master frowned. "Obi-Wan. Don't lie. I cannot find it anywhere and I know you love reading. Just tell the truth and we'll be done with this."

"I didn't take it! I swear!" The boy seemed near tears. 

Qui-Gon shook his head in disappointment. "Very well."

"Master? Don't you believe me?"

"I'm afraid not, small one." Obi-Wan burst into tears and fled to his room. 

Later, Qui-Gon was getting changed when he noticed something sticking out a little from behind his dresser. It was his datapad. He stared at it then groaned. "I've been a fool."

He knocked on his padawan's door and entered. Obi-Wan looked devastated. "Padawan." The boy looked at him, eyes watery. "Padawan, I think I owe you an apology. Look what I found behind my dresser just now." He held up the datapad. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, small one."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled before hugging him. Then he pulled away. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I read it?"

* * *

Anakin growled in frustration as he stared at his arithmetic homework. It didn't make any sense! How the blazes was he supposed to know what 2x to the fifth power equaled in terms of y and z?!? His frustration getting the better of him, he drove his fist into the wall. It crumbled beneath the blow. 

The teenager stared at the hole and cursed. He quickly repaired it and painted over it. There. Obi-Wan would never know. He went to his room.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch reading when Anakin appeared in the doorway. "Master?"

"Yes, young one?"

Anakin bit his lip. "I need to tell you something." 

Obi-Wan frowned and patted the couch. "Come on. What is it?"

The boy sat down. "Well, I was doing my homework and I was getting kinda annoyed, and, well, you know how it is. Anyway, the point is, I . . . I gave into my anger and, well, I punched a hole in the wall."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin . . ."

"I'm sorry, master. I know you taught me better."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your honesty, padawan," he said. "But I have one question to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Did you finish the homework?"

* * *

Ahsoka looked at her master and tried not to grimace. "Uh, yeah, Skyguy. It looks great!" He was trying to find a disguise for an undercover mission and he was asking her if his costume looked good. It didn't. In fact, it looked terrible. But she couldn't tell him that. He'd spent hours trying to come up with it.

He slowly turned to face her. "Really?" he asked.

She forced a grin. "Yeah. It's . . . it really brings out your eye color . . . and, uh, yeah." 

He sighed. "It's bad, isn't it?"

The girl cringed. "Yeah," she admitted, looking down.

He sat next to her. "Snips, you know, you should've just told me that from the start."

The teenager sighed. "Sorry. I just didn't want to upset you."

He smirked. "Snips, I'd rather you be brutally honest than lie to me, okay? I appreciate your concern for my feelings, but don't lie to me anymore. _That_ makes me upset. And besides, you're a terrible liar."

She laughed and hugged him. "Okay. I'm sorry, Skyguy."

He grinned. "It's fine. But let's try this again. How does it look?"

She grinned up at him. "Perfectly horrifying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I hope you guys liked it. I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	27. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter twenty-seven! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku wandered into the kitchen, stomach growling. He'd just gotten back from lightsaber practice, and he was starving. The teenager grabbed a meal pack and tossed it into the microwave. He stood in front of it, waiting impatiently for it to be done. Suddenly the force flared in warning. The boy dashed aside just in time to avoid being pummeled by pieces of burning metal as the microwave blew up. 

Yoda walked in. "Hmm. Forgot to tell you, I did. Under repair, the microwave _was_."

* * *

Dooku lay in bed with a headache. "Qui-Gon," he called.

The boy came running. "Yes, master?"

"I'm going to lie down for a while. Just go set the culinary droid to make lunch."

"Yes, master." The boy eagerly went to the kitchen. He stared blankly at the numerous buttons and switches on the droid. Well, it really didn't matter what he had it make; Dooku wasn't picky. The teenager randomly pressed a bunch of buttons, flipped a few switches, and left.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the kitchen. Running in, they saw a smoking, burning heap of metal. Dooku groaned. "Wonderful job, padawan. You somehow made it self-destruct."

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the detonator. "What if I don't dismantle it in time?" he asked nervously.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Don't worry, small one. It just blows white powder everywhere."

The boy groaned. "Remind me again why I'm doing this."

"Because learning to dismantle bombs is a very useful tool, padawan."

The teenager sighed. "Fine. I'm ready." Qui-Gon set the timer and the boy got to work. Frowning, he debated whether to cut the blue wire or the red one. Suddenly, a bang was heard and white powder flew up in a large cloud. The boy looked up at Qui-Gon, startled, the powder turning his hair and eyebrows white. Qui-Gon burst out laughing.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction as he settled down on the couch, a datapad in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. Anakin was being quiet, a miracle in itself. He was in his room, tinkering with something or other. 

Just as he started reading, the door flew open and the teenager walked in and stood in front of him, fingers in his ears. Obi-Wan frowned. "Did you need something, Anakin?" 

The boy looked innocently at him and shook his head. "Mm-mm."

"Then why . . ." A huge explosion sounded in Anakin's room. The boy waited a moment, then smiled. "I think it's safe, now," he said. He calmly walked back into the room. Obi-Wan stared hopelessly after him, then shook his head and groaned.

* * *

Ahsoka was flying, practicing for her flying license. Anakin, in the passenger seat, was listening to the vehicle's engine intently. "Snips?" he asked. "Did you ever fix that fuel leak on this thing?"

The girl nodded. "Yep."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay . . ." Suddenly, he stood up while she was flying. 

"What- Skyguy!"

He grabbed the teenager's arm. "Jump!" They jumped. Ahsoka glanced upward and saw the speeder blow up in a brilliant ball of yellow and orange. They landed on a rooftop. "So?" Anakin said. "You fixed it?"

She looked down sheepishly. "I _thought_ I fixed it."

He just shook his head and chuckled. "Race you home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This chapter was kinda short. All well. I hope you guys liked it anyway!


	28. Padawan Braid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I'm sorry. This chapter kinda stinks, I know. I've kinda been suffering from writer's block.

Dooku always took care of his braid. He redid it every morning and every night. Yoda teased him relentlessly about it, but that didn't stop him. He couldn't comprehend how some padawans walked around with their braids frazzled and unkempt. He would look at them disdainfully, shake his head, and sigh.

And then he'd go home to do his braid again.

* * *

Qui-Gon found his braid tiresome at times. He was proud of it, of course. After all, it marked his status as a Jedi Padawan. But it could get rather annoying, especially since nearly all of his pets seemed to think it was the perfect toy. They would swat it, yank it, and, in the case of a young lothcat, chew it. His master always reprimanded him and lectured him on keeping it neat, but he couldn't help it if his pets found the blasted thing attractive! It's not like he trained them to play with it! He would try to explain this to Dooku, but the master never seemed to understand. He would simply sigh and redo the boy's braid for the fiftieth time that day.

* * *

Obi-Wan's biggest concern about getting a braid was the hygiene problem it posed. When he'd just become a padawan, he hadn't been sure if he was allowed to take it out. That, of course, meant that he couldn't wash it. Or the beads. He nearly had a heart attack, picturing all the sweat and gunk caking up on the braid, layer after layer after layer, until his true hair color would no longer be discernable. In distress, he'd gone to Qui-Gon, who, after laughing breathlessly for ten minutes straight, had assured him that it was okay to take his braid out. The boy had instantly bolted for the fresher. Qui-Gon hadn't stopped bothering him about that one for years.

* * *

Anakin thought his braid was just a bother. Just another lousy pointless Jedi tradition. To him, the thing was more trouble than it was worth. He could never manage to keep it neat. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, it always ended up half-undone. Added to that, he'd gotten it caught in machinery twice while tinkering. He'd never seen Obi-Wan so exasperated. And even when he wasn't getting it stuck in machines, it regularly slid off his shoulder and into the grease or oil-covered parts Anakin was working with. To top it all off, it looked girly. He'd argued with Obi-Wan about the blasted braid for months after becoming his apprentice, but Obi-Wan had remained firm. So Anakin was stuck wearing this cursed braid. If for nothing else, he looked forward to the Trials so he could get rid of it.

* * *

When Ahsoka had first gotten her braid, she had felt a bit left out because, well, Togruta didn't exactly have hair. However, Skyguy has quickly made her change her mind by telling stories of his own days with a padawan braid. The girl came to realize that there were numerous pros to having a hairless braid. For one thing, she didn't have to worry about redoing it if it came undone. For another, if it got dirty on a mission, which it inevitably did, it was easy to wash. Also, if she was going undercover, she could easily take it off, thus concealing her status as a Jedi. Finally, if someone pulled on it or it got caught in something, it didn't hurt her. Ahsoka grew to like her braid just the way it was, and treasured it all her days as a padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . yeah. Definitely not my best chapter. Hopefully, I'll have some more inspiration soon.


	29. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I think this chapter is better than the last one. Hope you enjoy it!

"Padawan, need you to watch the younglings for a few hours, I do," Yoda announced one morning. "A very important Council meeting, attend I must."

"Yes, master," Dooku sighed, trying to hide his annoyance. He walked into the room and stared at the children. The ten three-year olds stared back. Then one of them walked up to him. "Padawan Dooku? Can you play a game with us?" 

He rolled his eyes. Great. Now he was going to have to suffer through every board game imaginable, each of them more childish and boring than the last. The youngling was looking at him expectantly. The teenager sighed. "Fine. Get it out." 

They had just sat down to play when another child announced he was hungry. Dooku sighed. He got up and brought the youngling a snack. As soon as he did, the other nine decided they were hungry too. Grumbling, the boy made them snacks too. 

Again, they sat down to play. A youngling tugged on his sleeve. "Yes?" he asked irritablely. 

"I have to go potty."

Completely fed up, Dooku walked out and sent two protocol droids to deal with the kids.

* * *

Dooku sighed. Yoda had asked him to take care of the younglings today, but he really didn't like dealing with children. An idea hit him. "Qui-Gon! I have something for you to do."

Qui-Gon walked into the younglings' room with a covered box and a big smile. They looked at him and immediately clustered around the boy. "Padawan Jinn!"

"Hi Qui-Gon!"

"What's in that box?"

The teenager laughed. "Okay, okay. Quiet down guys. I've got a surprise to show you but you have to be quiet, okay?"

The younglings nodded eagerly and sat down around him, waiting. He opened the box and pulled out three baby akks. The younglings squealed in delight.

When Dooku went to pick up his apprentice, he found him with a group of younglings eagerly petting the three animals.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, Master Alaan is ill today. Do you mind watching the younglings for him?" Qui-Gon asked.

The red-haired boy glanced up from his datapad."Uh, sure, master. Why not?"

He went to the younglings, taking his datapad with him. They looked up at him and noticed his pad. "Padawan Kenobi?" one asked. "Can you read us a story?"

The teenager grinned. "Of course." The younglings gathered around. He smiled. "Okay. This book is titled _Historical Analysis of Ancient Peoples and Traditions of Droethin and the Impact They Made on the Galaxy._ "

The younglings stared blankly, but Obi-Wan didn't notice. An hour later, Qui-Gon found the ten children snoring on the mat and Obi-Wan still reading his datapad aloud.

* * *

Anakin looked at the younglings, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do with them. "Uhh . . . hi, guys," he said. 

They giggled and stared at him. A few waved shyly. "So . . . uh . . . what do you guys wanna do?" the teenager asked.

"Can we . . ." one started, but was quickly cut off.

"Can we lightsaber fight?"

Anakin grinned. "Great idea!" He quickly got to work, arranging chairs and mats around the room. "The red mats are lava and the grey ones are spikes. You lose if you step on them. The chairs are rocks so you can use those to get across the mats." he explained. Then he quickly left, swiping a bunch of low-power training sabers. He handed them out and smiled as he watched the younglings hack at each other with the beams. 

One Nautolean boy was leaping from chair to chair, swinging his orange blade wildly. He felt inexplicably drawn to a young Togruta girl, though he didn't know why. He didn't even know her name. Aroka? Atoka? He shook his head and smiled as he watched her try to wield two blades.

Obi-Wan was presenting his report to the Council. "So you see, masters . . ." He froze as the sound of thumping, shouting, and lightsabers came from down the hall. 

"It sounds like it's coming from the younglings' room," Master Windu remarked, frowning. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "ANAKIN!!!"

* * *

Ahsoka sighed. How exactly was she supposed to amuse ten younglings for _two whole hours_?!? She smiled at them and made sure they'd eaten and used the bathroom. Then she sat them all down in front of the TV and put on cartoons. 

It was all fine and dandy until the blasted TV just decided to up and die on them. The girl stared in disbelief, then sighed and looked again at the younglings. An idea hit her. "Alright, guys," she said. "Since we can't watch a show, why don't we _make_ a show?"

"You mean like a play?" one asked.

The teenager grinned. "Exactly."

Anakin walked into the younglings' room to see his padawan loosely tied to a chair, wearing a frilly long gown, and fake crying as a youngling in a huge coat held a toy knife to her throat. "No! Please don't hurt me!" 

Three other younglings in oversized tunics rushed forward with foam sticks. "Let her go!"

Anakin slid to the floor, shaking with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! As always, I hope you liked the chapter!


	30. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thirty chapters down! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Dooku twisted and writhed, fruitlessly struggling against his bonds. Finally, he gave it up, huffing in indignation. Simple diplomatic mission? Yeah, right. Funny. No sooner had he and his master landed on this force-forsaken planet than they had been surrounded by an army of hostile, cannibalistic natives. The brutes had separated them and bound the boy to a stake. They were currently sharpening knives and mixing up spices. For him. 

The teenager again threw himself against the cords that bound him, to no avail. He was stuck, the natives were preparing to have him for dinner, and he had no idea where his master was. Wonderful.

Suddenly, he heard a shout. The natives were scrambling around, screaming, running, and pointing. Dooku looked and with a rush of relief saw his master, a deadly ball of green, flying around the camp, chasing off the natives. When the last of them had fled, the ancient Jedi calmly powered down his weapon and untied Dooku. 

"Come, padawan," Yoda said. "A treaty to negotiate, we have."

* * *

Qui-Gon kicked out violently. He wasn't really sure what he was trying to hit, since he couldn't see anything thanks to the blindfold the bounty hunter had put on him. He'd been trying to find a comm unit, when he'd been attacked. The bounty hunter had hit him over the head with a blaster, rendering the boy unconscious. When he'd woken up, he'd been bound hand and foot, blindfolded, and dumped on the ground. He'd heard a door being locked and that was it.

Frustration at his own helplessness takin hold of him, the teenager once again kicked out. Then he heard the door open. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders. He immediately bucked, kicked, snarled, and twisted to get free.

"Will you sit still?" a familiar voice hissed. "If you really like it that much here, I can always leave you." 

Qui-Gon instantly went limp. "Master!"

Dooku quickly freed him and soon they were on their way.

* * *

Qui-Gon cursed and slumped down on the bench. He and Obi-Wan had been sent to the Mid Rim planet of Elethron, but the inhabitants, upon seeing him, had immediately arrested him, saying that they were a peace-loving world and did not allow weapons. Thank the force they hadn't spotted Obi-Wan, who had lagged behind to fix a small issue with the ship. 

He sighed and racked his brains to find a way out of here. No ideas presented themselves. He could hear his captors talking in the next room.

"He has disobeyed our rules and sacred customs by bringing a weapon to our city."

"I understand your . . ."

"And not just any weapon, but a highly powerful and dangerous one."

"Truly, sir, I understand where you're coming from." Wait, was that _Obi-Wan_?!?

The voices lowered, so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally, the door opened and two guards came in, followed by Obi-Wan. The teenager looked at him and gave him a small smile. The guards unlocked the cell and left. The boy smiled at his master. "Just so you know, they released you under the condition that I keep a strict eye on you."

Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Obi-Wan nodded. "So basically, don't do anything outrageous because I'm technically responsible for you." 

The master laughed. "Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

Obi-Wan eyed the twenty-seven armed magna guards warily. They had taken him hostage and were doubtless leading him to their boss, a decidedly anti-Jedi crime lord. Oh, joy. 

The droids prodded him with their electrostaffs, prompting him to keep walking. 

Suddenly, he heard the roar of a speeder engine. He looked up just in time to see a speeder come racing towards them and mow down half the droids. Anakin flipped out of the vehicle, igniting his lightsaber. The teenager blasted five droids against a wall with the force, shattering them, and promptly sliced up the remaining ones. He turned to Obi-Wan, smirking.

"Looks like I rescued you. Again."

Obi-Wan huffed and rolled his eyes. "Rescued? More like nearly gave me a heart attack by charging at me with that vehicle at full speed."

Anakin grinned. "Your welcome. I saved your butt."

"I had the situation under control."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did. That's seven times this month I rescue you."

"What?!? You didn't rescue me! I was fine! You're still at six!"

Anakin smiled insolently. "Seven."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm still ahead. I saved your rear end eight times this month."

Anakin glowered. "Covering for me when I pranked Baldy doesn't count."

"Master Windu," his master corrected. "And yes, it does."

They burst out laughing. "Let's get home."

* * *

Ahsoka caught her master's sleeve as he ran towards the burning building. "Skyguy, please! Don't go in again! You've already . . ."

He shook his head. "There's still one person in there!" He jerked free and ran into the crumbling, flaming building.

Each second felt like an hour. Part of the roof caved in, flames licking up around it. Suddenly, a man ran out. "The Jedi," he gasped, falling to his knees. "He's in there! A piece of ceiling fell on him and . . ." The teenager didn't wait to hear any more. Panic overtaking her, she charged straight into the building, following her master's signature. 

She coughed as smoke filled her lungs and looked around wildly. There! She saw her master, lying unconscious dangerously close to the flames. The girl ran forward and dragged her master towards the door with all of her strength. Then she realized the door had collapsed. She ignited her lightsaber, shattered a window with it, grabbed Anakin, and leapt. Using the force, she cushioned their landing and hauled him away from the building. 

A few minutes later, he coughed and opened his eyes. "What ha- Snips!"

The girl had tackled him in a fierce embrace. "Don't _ever_ do something like that again!" she sobbed. "You could've died!"

He placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed her lekku. "Hey, hey. Snips, I'm alright. I promise. Look."

She looked up at him and saw that he was smirking. "Come on, Snips," he said. "You should know it takes more than a few flames to do me in."

She shook her head and hugged him again. "You scared me . . ."

His expression softened. "Okay. I'm sorry, Snips. Really, I am. But don't cry. I'm fine. Really."

She gave him a watery smile. "Yeah. Thanks to me."

He laughed. "I taught you well, I guess."

They both snorted and walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . what did you think?


	31. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go! Chapter thirty-one! Enjoy!

Dooku sighed in boredom. He literally had nothing to do right now. He'd done his homework, finished his chores, and meditated for an hour. Yoda walked in and smiled at him. "Anything to do, have you?"

"No."

"Hmm. Watch a movie, why don't we?"

The teenager stared at him. "A movie?" His master nodded. "Isn't that a bit . . . I don't know, un-Jedilike?"

Yoda laughed. "Serious all the time, life is not. Fun, it will be."

The boy sighed. "Very well." This was going to be terrible. Yoda was going to pick some ancient, choppy, black-and-white film, and he was going to have to suffer through it. 

Dooku's prophesy proved incorrect. Extremely so. To the boy's surprise, he actually enjoyed the suspenseful action movie his master had chosen. When it was over, he smiled at Yoda. "We should do this more often."

* * *

"Master, can we watch a movie? Together?" 

Dooku looked from the teenager to his computer screen and back to the teenager. "No."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon frowned.

"Because you have chores to do."

The boy smiled. "Already did them."

"You have homework."

"Already done."

"You need to prepare for classes tomorrow."

"Already taken care of."

Dooku stared, slightly taken aback. "You really want to watch a movie that bad?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Please?"

The master smiled in defeat. "Alright, you win. The Council can wait a few more hours, I suppose."

Qui-Gon jumped up. "Yes!"

* * *

"Master, do you want to watch a movie?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon looked up. "Sure."

"Alright." The teenager grabbed a notepad. "What day?"

Qui-Gon frowned, not exactly understanding. 

"I think Saturday or Sunday would be best. What do you think?"

Qui-Gon stared. "Padawan, I thought you meant tonight."

The boy looked up at him, surprised. "Tonight? But we have to plan. We need to decide what snacks to get, what movie to watch, and when to watch it. This stuff takes time."

Qui-Gon smirked. "Popcorn and chocolate, _The Great Debate in Hershon_ , and tonight after dinner."

His padawan stared at him, then shrugged. "Fine. Is it a good movie?"

"I think so."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Alright. I'll go get the snacks."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were watching a movie together.

"Aww, man, come on!" the teenager cried in exasperation. "Don't go down there! That place has TRAP written all over it!"

The character, heedless of Anakin's warnings, went anyway and promptly got himself killed.

The teenager slumped down. "Ugh. That guy is so annoying!"

Obi-Wan smirked. "He's reckless, foolhardy, and stubborn."

"Uh-huh."

"Kinda like someone else I know."

Anakin scowled and punched him in the arm. "Whatever."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Perhaps it should be a warning to you. Heed your master's warnings before you get yourself killed."

The boy smirked. "Yeah? At least I'm not like the grumpy old hermit who died of starvation earlier because he didn't want to leave his cave."

Obi-Wan huffed in offense. "There was no similarity between me and that old man!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

Anakin rolled his eyes, grinning. "Admit it, master. If you could be anything, it would be an old creep living all by himself in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, be quiet," Obi-Wan smiled.

"And you'd chase off anyone who came within a five mile radius of your cave."

Obi-Wan punched Anakin. "Hush. I want to watch."

"And then . . ."

Obi-Wan grabbed a cushion and whacked Anakin over the head with it before burying the boy beneath a pile of blankets.

* * *

"Bring that blanket over here, Snips." 

The teenager looked up. "Sure. As soon as I find a pillow to cover this gap."

They worked together for a while, arranging blankets, pillows, and cushions. Obi-Wan walked in and cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly are you two doing?"

They looked up. "Hi, master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted.

"Building a pillow fort," Anakin answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, have fun." Soon the fort was finished. 

"Skyguy?" the girl said.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we sleep in there tonight?"

He grinned. "Yeah! And we can watch a movie before going to sleep!"

The girl grinned. "I'll get the snacks!"

That night, Obi-Wan walked into the living room and peeked into the fort. Anakin and Ahsoka were leaning on each other, fast asleep. The movie was still playing, and there was a bag of popcorn between them. 

Smiling, he took a picture of them before turning the movie off and putting the popcorn away. Then he covered them with a blanket and went to his own bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	32. Negotiating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter thirty - two! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku glared at the security guard. "I need to get in there. There is a highly dangerous criminal hiding in the area and I must search everywhere for him. Including that bank. So _kindly_ step aside."

The guard stood his ground. "Beat it, kid. I'm not letting you in. It's after working hours."

The teenager scowled. "I'm not a kid. I'm a Jedi."

"You could be the king of Hoth for all I care. Beat it."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Apprenticed to Master Yoda, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

The guard glared back at him. "Did . . ."

Dooku crossed his arms. "Am I going to have to call him and tell him you're bothering me?"

The guard's eyes widened slightly. "Well, since you're a Jedi and all . . . I guess we can make an exception." He unlocked the door and allowed the boy to enter.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at the Zabrack in front of him. "I said I need to borrow a speeder."

"And I said no!"

The teenager sighed. "Look. Please? My master is in trouble and I need to get to him quickly. I promise I'll bring it back when I'm done!"

"Get lost, scamp. You're not touching my speeder."

The boy scowled. He waved his hand. "You will let me borrow your speeder."

The man's eyes became unfocused. "I will let you borrow my speeder."

"Good." Qui-Gon mounted the vehicle and sped off.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked levelly at the Toydarian. "I understand you are sworn to secrecy, but I must insist that you inform me of who your employer is."

"I'm not saying nothing."

Obi-Wan barely managed to keep himself from saying "anything". Instead, the teenager sighed. "Please. He could very well be a drug lord."

"My lips are sealed."

The boy met his gaze coolly. "If he is, then anybody who helps capture him will be deemed a hero."

The Toydarian's eyes flickered towards him. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yes. The holonews will put his name on the headlines and talk about how brave and helpful and honorable he was."

"Hmm . . ."

"And if there's nothing against him, no one need know you said anything."

The Toydarian laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll help. His name's Brugwith and you can find him in the second booth of the underworld bar tonight at ten."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

If looks could kill, the Dug Anakin was glaring at would have fallen down dead where he stood. "I said, move aside!" he growled.

The Dug laughed nervously. "Skedaddle, chump. There ain't no Jedi in there."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now, move it."

"Look, kiddy, your Jedi pal ain't in there, 'kay? We ain't got 'im."

Anakin slammed the Dug against the brick wall, one hand squeezing his throat, the other digging a lightsaber hilt into his ribs. "Listen up, you slimy blue son of a Hutt scum," he snarled. "You can't lie to me! I sense my master in there, and what's more, I know you're holding him hostage. You stay out of my way, or I'll _get_ you out of my way." He dug the weapon deeper into the alien's side. "Is that clear?"

The Dug wheezed and kicked, clawing fruitlessly at his neck. "Okay!"he gasped. "Okay! I'll let you in!"

The teenager dropped him and watched as he scrambled to open the door. "Where. Is. He?"

The Dug skittered away from the boy. "Left hall. Room six. Here's the key." He tossed the key to the boy and fled.

* * *

Ahsoka looked at the nurse. "Please, ma'am, I need to see him!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but the patient you named is in critical condition, and is not up to visitors."

"But I haven't seen him in three days!"

The nurse shook her head firmly. "My decision is final. Please come back another day."

Anger boiled up in Ahsoka. How dare this woman prevent her from seeing Skyguy?!? He was injured and she should be with him! She knew how to win this woman over, though.

She looked down and sniffled. "Please, ma'am. Just for five minutes? He's my brother! I have to see him, even if it's just for five minutes," she choked out. 

The nurse sighed. "Miss . . ."

"You said he was in critical condition! What if he doesn't make it? I won't be able to say goodbye!!!" Ahsoka wept. She sat down in the chair and buried her face in her hands, trembling.

The nurse looked at the distraught teenager. "Fine," she relented. "But just for a little bit."

The girl jumped up. "Oh, thank you, ma'am!"

The nurse smiled. "Don't mention it. Come on. He's right this way." She led Ahsoka to the room.

Ahsoka ran in. "Skyguy!" She ran to his side as he sat up to greet her.

"Snips!"

The nurse looked suspiciously from Anakin to Ahsoka. "Wait, I thought you said he was your brother."

Ahsoka froze. "Uh . . . _adopted_ brother?" she offered.

Anakin, picking up on what had happened, laughed. "Yeah, we adopted her when she was a baby. She's family."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! Hope you liked it!


	33. Jedi Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!

"Come, padawan," Yoda beckoned. "Recite the Code for the younglings, you shall."

The teenager pulled a face. "I thought _you_ were their teacher," he grumbled.

Yoda chuckled. "True. But look up to the padawans, they do. Padawans themselves, they one day shall be."

Dooku sighed and stood. He stared awkwardly at the group of seven year olds in front of him. "Fine." 

"There is no emotion, there is peace

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge

There is no passion, there is serenity

There is no chaos, there is harmony

There is no death, there is the force."

As the boy recited the mantra, he felt a sense of calm and pride steal over him. The Jedi Code was his life. It gave him strength. And he would adhere to it all his days.

* * *

"Your assignment today is to write the Jedi Code out _neatly_ , and then show it to me," Dooku instructed. 

Qui-Gon bowed. "Yes, master." 

Forty minutes later, the boy still hadn't finished. "How long does it take to write out a code, padawan?" Dooku snapped, certain the boy was just fooling around.

The teenager looked up. "I'm sorry, master. I just . . . look." He pushed the paper towards his master.

Dooku looked at it and froze. The boy had written the Code out in flowing calligraphy and decorated the paper around the words with elegant swirls and patterns. "Qui-Gon," the master breathed. "This is . . . wow. I didn't know you liked art this much."

The boy flushed. "You like it?" he asked shyly.

Dooku smiled. "I do. I think it's wonderful, padawan. Well done."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knelt together on the mat. They closed their eyes and paced their breathing. Slipping into the force, they became one as they left the physical realm behind. At first, they simply existed in the force, but then they began to speak through it. 

"There is no emotion, there is peace

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge

There is no passion, there is serenity

There is no chaos, there is harmony

There is no death, there is the force."

Over and over they chanted it, until the force resonated and swelled with the words, and the mantra became a part of them, throbbing in their chests, flowing through their veins. Over and over. 

Finally, their voices faded, and they opened their eyes. "Well done, small one," Qui-Gon smiled. 

The teenager smiled back, then his eyes widened. Alarmed, Qui-Gon looked at the boy. "Is something wrong, padawan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We've been meditating for over an hour! You had a Council meeting fifteen minutes ago!" Qui-Gon jumped up and ran out the door.

* * *

"Anakin!"

"Hang on!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "We have to recite the Code together. Come on!"

"Master, I don't know about you, but I'm more concerned about fixing our toilet that you somehow managed to destroy than reciting some Jedi mantra that we recite _every single day_."

Obi-Wan drew himself up in offense. "I did not destroy the toilet, young one! You did that with your oversized rear end!"

"Sure thing. And I'm king of Hoth too, right?" the teenager grinned.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can recite it while you fix the toilet that _you_ destroyed."

"Yeah," Anakin smirked. "My mistake. I guess I inadvertently did destroy it by letting _you_ anywhere near it."

"Just recite the code already."

"Fine." 

They began together. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Anakin suddenly jumped back and uttered a vile curse. "Anakin! Language!" 

"The blasted thing cut me!" the boy grumbled, inspecting his finger.

"You mean you cut your finger on the blasted thing," Obi-Wan corrected.

"Whatever. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There . . ." 

"Wait a sec," Anakin interrupted. "I'm not sure what I did here." He squinted at the white ring in his hand. "Where the blazes does this thing go?!?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin."

"Alright, alright. Where were we? Oh, right. There is no passion, there is serenity."

Anakin grinned up at his master. "You know what? Maybe I should add a seat warmer! And an automatic flusher! And blinking lights!"

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan groaned. "Focus."

"Sorry, I just love tinkering. Machinery, tinkering, mechanics, I love it all."

"Anakin!"

"Okay, okay. No upgrades. There is no chaos, there is harmony."

Suddenly water started spraying everywhere. Obi-Wan shouted and fell off his stool. Anakin jumped backwards, slipped, and fell into the tub. "Blast it!" he growled. "I pulled the wrong pipe!" 

A few minutes later, he managed to stop the water. "Okay. You were saying?" 

Obi-Wan looked down at his soaked robes and gave a long-suffering sight. "Last one."

Anakin nodded. "There is no death, there is the force." Suddenly he yelped and smacked a small bug that had been crawling up his arm. 

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked, inspecting the smudge. "It looks like a mosquito or something."

Anakin shrugged. "Well, it's dead now." Obi-Wan stared at him a moment, then sighed and walked out of the fresher.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were racing to see who could do more push-ups and sit-ups. As they excercised, they shouted out the Code to each other.

"There is no emotion, there is peace!" Ahsoka yelled, doing three sit-ups.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge!" Anakin shouted back, doing sit-ups furiously.

"There is no passion, there is serenity!" screamed the teenager, sweat streaming down her face as she did push-ups.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony!" he roared, muscles quivering as he strained to do push-ups quickly.

"There is no death, there is the force!" the girl gasped, doing another push-up.

"There is no hair, there is Baldy!" Anakin grinned.

Ahsoka laughed. "There is no proper grammar, there is Master Yoda!"

"There is no beauty, there is Ventress!"

Ahsoka was shaking with laughter by now. "There is no coordination, there is Jar-Jar!"

"There is no flesh, there is Grievous!"

"There is no . . ."

"What. Are.You.Two. Doing!?!" They looked up to see Mace Windu scowling at them.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka. "Think he heard my first remark?" he asked over the bond.

Ahsoka just snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thirty-three chapters down. Hope you guys enjoyed this update!


	34. Solo Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down!

"Padawan, gone for a few days on a mission, I shall be," Yoda informed his apprentice. The boy merely nodded. It wasn't at all unusual for the ancient Jedi to go on missions that were too dangerous for the boy. 

"See you in a few days, then."

Yoda chuckled. "Alright with staying alone, are you?"

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm not a youngling, you know."

Yoda smirked. "Very well. Going, I am."

"May the force be with you, master."

"Hm. And you, padawan." And then he left. 

The boy was fine for the first day, but after that, he became lonely. They're was no way in the force he was going to swallow his pride and admit that to his master, though.

A couple days later, Yoda returned. "Hmm. Glad to be back, I am. And fared, how have you?" he said.

Dooku shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

* * *

"Master, are you sure there's no way I can come?" Qui-Gon asked, clearly unhappy with the idea of being alone for four days straight. 

"Absolutely," Dooku replied. The teenager wilted. Sighing, his master softened his tone. "It's too dangerous, padawan. Look, you can stay over Tahl's if her master permits it, okay?" 

The boy looked up. "Okay." Then he hugged his master. "Be safe, okay?"

Dooku nodded. "I will, padawan."

Four days later, Qui-Gon ran out to meet him as he got out of his ship. "I missed you," he said. 

"Even with Tahl to keep you company?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, padawan. Me too."

* * *

"Master, with all due respect, I insist that you take me along."

"And _I_ insist that you stay behind," Qui-Gon answered.

"But master, you'll be alone. What if something happens?" Obi-Wan protested.

Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll be fine, padawan. It's only for a few days."

"I'll miss you. And you don't know it'll be fine. Something could go wrong, you know."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan. Trust me. I can take care of myself. Besides, small one. You'll fall behind in your classes if you come." He smiled slightly, knowing the day was won.

The teenager bit his lip. "Fine. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Qui-Gon replied. 

A few days later, he was greeted by Obi-Wan standing by the landing platform, smiling broadly. The boy ran forward as he disembarked. "You're back!" he grinned. "Come on, I made dinner and dessert since it was a special occasion."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Me coming home from a mission is a special occasion?"

The boy nodded, dead serious. "You never know when you just might not make it back."

* * *

"But . . ."

"No, Anakin!"

"Master! Stop being so stubborn and just let me come!"

Obi-Wan groaned. He'd been arguing with the boy over this for two hours. "Anakin Skywalker. I'm going without you and that's final. What's more, I absolutely forbid you from sneaking onto the ship anyway. Is that clear?" 

The teenager glared at him. "Fine! I _hope_ you get into trouble! Maybe then you'll realize that you're not invincible!" He stormed off to his room. 

Just as Obi-Wan was boarding the ship, Anakin came running. He caught Obi-Wan's shoulder and looked down. "Master, look. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I . . . I'm just worried about you. If not me, then will you at least take someone else?" 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I'll be fine. I promise. Now I have to go." He gently removed the boy's hand. "Goodbye, young one."

As he walked away, Anakin grabbed him again. "You'd better come back in one piece," he said. "And that piece had better not be a corpse."

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. "Have more faith in your master, will you? I'll see you in four days."

"You mean two?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "No, I mean four. The mission is four days long, padawan."

Anakin smirked. "I know. But you're inevitably gonna get yourself captured or incapacitated or something, and then I'm gonna have to rescue you. So I'll see you in two days when I come to rescue you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Four days."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Obi-Wan chuckled and left. Four days later, he returned. Anakin charged into him and wrapped him in a tight hug, knocking him over in the process. He smirked. "Told you it would be four days."

Anakin grinned. "You got lucky this time."

Obi-Wan laughed, then scrutinized the boy. "You've been staying out of trouble, right?"

"Mm-hm. I might've blown up a room or two, accidentally let thirty-five training droids loose in the hallways, and set fire to Baldy's robes, but nothing too serious." Obi-Wan groaned.

* * *

"Whaddaya mean, Snips can't come?" Anakin demanded in outrage. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Council wants her to focus on her studies. You and I will go together. She will stay here and attend her classes."

Anakin scowled and crossed his arms. "It's not even a dangerous mission."

"That's not the point, Anakin! She needs to learn."

"Obi-Wan, she'll learn far more from going on missions with us than from sitting in a classroom all day listening to teachers drone on and on about how many times a day the first Jedi meditated or how many cups of tea the ancient Jedi drank!"

Ahsoka snorted and looked down.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "Well the Council has ordered her to stay, so she will stay. Now come on. You're going to make us late." He turned to the teenager. "Goodbye, Ahsoka. I'll see you shortly." He left.

Anakin glowered after him. "Oh, he'll see you shortly all right. Very shortly." He turned to his padawan. "Listen up, Snips. Put up your shields and mask your presence with the force. As soon as I'm on board, I'll go to the cockpit. I'm going to leave the ramp open for just a little longer than I usually do. As soon as I'm out of sight, hop on board and hide in a storage closet. You can come out after I land. Got that?"

The girl looked uncertain. "But Skyguy, the Council said I have to stay."

He smirked. "True, but your my apprentice, not theirs. Unless you don't want to come, of course."

She shook her head quickly. "No way! I'm coming!"

He grinned. "Good. Just do as I said. I gotta go now." He ran into the cockpit.

When the ship landed, the Jedi masters stared in shock as Ahsoka Tano walked out with the two masters. "Padawan Tano," Mace said. "You have some explaining to do."

Anakin glanced at him. "Actually, she doesn't. She did exactly as she was told." He grinned and walked off, followed by his energetic padawan and sighing master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	35. Council Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirty-five! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dooku groaned internally and closed his eyes. He was waiting for Yoda to get out of a Council meeting, but it was taking an uncharacteristically _long_ time. He slumped down in his chair outside the chambers. Seriously, how long could one blasted meeting take? They'd been in there for over an hour!

Fifteen minutes later, Yoda walked out. He smiled at the boy. "Come. Home, we must go."

The teenager glared at him. "What took so long? I thought I would start decomposing if I stayed in that chair much longer."

Yoda laughed. "A disagreement with Master Mundi, I had. Took a while to sort out, it did."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm staying home."

* * *

"You will escort the Senator to Teth, then return immediately," Mace said.

Qui-Gon's head snapped up. "What?" 

Mace frowned sternly. "You heard me, Padawan Jinn."

Dooku felt a small stirring of pride as he watched the boy stand straight up and look the Korun master square in the eye. "I did, _Master_ Windu. But I am afraid that would not be the best course of action."

Master Mundi frowned. "Master Dooku, kindly control your padawan and go fulfill your mission."

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Control him? He isn't doing anything wrong. If he feels he has a better solution, then he may present it and express his opinion. Respectfully." He looked pointedly at Qui-Gon. 

The teenager bowed slightly. "Thank you, master. As I was saying, if we leave immediately, the Senator will be left unprotected for a full twenty-four hours before his personal bodyguards arrive."

"And?" Windu deadpanned.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "And that leaves him open for an assassination attempt. I believe that we should escort the Senator to Teth and only leave after his bodyguards have arrived."

"I agree with my padawan, masters," Dooku said calmly.

The masters exchanged glances. Finally Mace said," Very well. Return immediately after the Senator's security has arrived."

* * *

"We have decided that you are to cease searching for this holocron," Mace Windu said.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. Obi-Wan cringed. _Not again_. He thought. _Please don't do this right now._

"I'm afraid I must disagree with the Council on this one," Qui-Gon was saying.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked down. _Please. Just stop._

Mace sighed. "Master Jinn, we don't even have solid proof that it exists."

"The force is telling me that it does indeed exist. We must find it before it falls into the wrong hands."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Why must you be so obstinate? We're supposed to respect them._

"Master Jinn, our decision is final. We will not continue to waste effort looking for something that might not even be real."

"I assure you, it is real. My padawan and I will not cease our search until we find it. That's final." He bowed and walked out. The teenager gave the masters an apologetic bow and trailed after his master. 

Qui-Gon glanced at him. "What's troubling you, small one?"

The boy sighed. "You know I don't like it when you argue with the Council, master."

The master ruffled his hair. "Sometimes, Obi-Wan, we have to make our own decisions. As Jedi, we should follow the force first and the Council second. And now, we have a holocron to find.

* * *

"The planet is on the brink of civil war. Your mission is to get the king out of there and return home. Any questions?" Mace said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin, however, looked up. "What about the planet itself?"

Mace frowned. "What about it?"

Anakin stared at him in disbelief. " _What about it_?" he echoed. "They're on the brink of civil war! Aren't we going to help them solve their problems?"

Mace glared at him. "No. You heard your mission. You are not to get involved in the planet's affairs. Understood?"

The teenager glared back. "We're Jedi! You know, the guardians of peace and justice. Last I checked, civil war wasn't peace."

Obi-Wan groaned mentally. It was Qui-Gon all over again. Only this time, he was the master. "Anakin," he said sternly. "That's enough. We will follow our orders as they have been given to us. Now let's go."

The boy stubbornly held his ground. "No! It's not right! Hundreds of innocent people will be killed in that war if we don't stop it!"

"Padawan Skywalker, you are dismissed," Mace said harshly. 

Anakin glowered. "You call yourselves Jedi!?! What kind of Jedi is willing to turn a blind eye when hundreds of people are about to kill each other!?! I . . ."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan barked. "That's enough! Not another word!"

"And you too!" Anakin shouted at him. "You're just as bad as the rest of them! Families will be torn apart! Men will be left scarred for life! Women will be left widows! Children will be left orphans! And do any of you care!?! No! All you see is your blasted narrow dogmatic Code!" He spat the last word out like a curse.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth. "Padawan!"

"The Council said it's okay to let these people's lives be ruined, so it must be okay! Civil war? No big deal. Let's just get the king out and let everyone else die. That's what the Council said to do, and they can't ever make a mistake! The Council? Wrong? Impossible!"

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the chambers.

* * *

"You are to withdraw your troops from Swarthon," Mace said.

Anakin fixed him with a piercing stare. "No," he finally said.

Ahsoka looked uneasily from her master to the Korun Jedi. 

"We are the only thing standing between this planet and Dooku's forces. If we step out, they'll be overrun in two days flat." 

Mace scowled. "You're fighting a losing battle, Skywalker."

Anakin was about to reply, but Ahsoka interrupted through the bond. "Master, you can't win with him. He'll never stop arguing and then we'll be here for hours. Besides, he has a point. There's no way we're going to win the battle. Not on our own, anyway."

He glared. "That's no excuse to give up. These people need our help!"

"Skywalker, you will withdraw your forces immediately. Do you understand?"

He bit his lip. "Perfectly," he spat. The transmission ended. He turned to Ahsoka.

The girl looked down. "Master, I'm on your side, but what can we do?"

He grinned. "Call Obi-Wan for backup. We have a droid army to demolish."

The teenager gasped. "Skyguy! You said you'd withdraw!"

He smirked. "No, I told him I understood. And I did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do as he says. Those people need us, and with Obi-Wan's help, we can and will win."

She grinned. "I'll call him right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . what did you think?


	36. Botany Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Hope you guys like it!

Dooku sighed. His latest botany assignment was to bring a plant home and care for it for a month. Blast it all. He didn't even like plants! Grumbling, he flopped on the couch to think the situation over. 

Suddenly, the teenager sat straight up, grinning. He went straight to his master's room. "Master?"

"Yes, padawan?"

"Do you know where I can find a cactus?"

Yoda stared. "A cactus?" he echoed.

The boy nodded. "For school."

Yoda grinned. "Hmm. Very well. Tomorrow, a cactus I shall bring you."

Dooku bowed, smiling broadly. A cactus would be perfect. It was a plant, but he wouldn't need to water it or anything. Just stick it in the sun all day long. This was going to be the easiest assignment of his life.

* * *

"Master?"

Dooku looked up at Qui-Gon, who was anxiously chewing his bottom lip. "Yes?"

"I have a problem."

The master raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

The teenager sighed. "We have to pick a plant and tend to it for a month for classes."

Dooku frowned. "You have a whole garden full of plants. What is your problem?"

"That's just it," the boy explained. "I have so many plants I don't know which one to choose."

Dooku stared at his padawan in disbelief. "Qui-Gon! Just pick one, for force's sake!"

The boy smiled slyly. "I need you to close your eyes and randomly pick one up so I can use that one for my project."

"Padawan . . ."

"Please?" Qui-Gon looked pleadingly at his master. 

Dooku sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Master, I have a plant project for botany. I have to care for a plant for a whole month. Could I choose one of yours?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course." He dragged the teenager onto the balcony and launched into a detailed explanation of each of the thirty-six species. 

An hour later, he finished. "So," he asked, "which one do you want?"

The boy stared hopelessly at him. "Umm . . . that one?" He pointed to a dense green shrub. 

Qui-Gon smiled . "You lost me after the first five minutes, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," he admitted. 

Qui-Gon laughed and handed him the shrub.

* * *

"Master! Look!" Anakin proudly thrust a large green vine growing in a pot in front of Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan smiled. "Doing your botany project, I suppose?" 

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "I get to care for it for a whole month!"

His master laughed. "That's great. Why don't you set it on the balcony and come eat dinner?"

That night, Obi-Wan awoke to grunting and panting noises coming from the living room. He sat up, only to be yanked out of bed by the ankle. He was dragged into the living room where he found Anakin struggling against what looked like thick ropes. It took him a second to realize they were vines. By then, they had already twined around his legs, ankles, and arms.

"Blast it, Anakin!" he yelled, struggling. "What have you done this time?!?" 

"Nothing!" the teenager shouted. "This thrice-blasted plant must've grown overnight and grabbed me!"

"Oh, yes!" Obi-Wan snapped. "Plants totally grow large enough to fill an entire blazing apartment overnight! What's more, they attempt to strangle their caretakers at one in the morning, right padawan?!?"

"Apparently!" Anakin snapped back, twisting furiously against the tendrils creeping over his chest. 

Obi-Wan would have facepalmed if his hands hadn't been pinned to his sides by a vine. The plant was drawing them towards the balcony, wrapping more and more vines around them. "Anakin! What did you do to it!?!"

"Nothing! All I did was give it a healthy dose of fertilizer and some water!"

"How much is a healthy dose?" Obi-Wan retorted, jerking his head as the vine began to wrap around his throat. 

"I don't know! I just dumped whatever looked right! Hey, it obviously worked if this thing grew this much. I guess I have a very green thumb."

"Very funny, Anakin," Obi-Wan snarled. 

"Whatever. You're just jealous that everything you plant ends up dead and shriveled."

"Better than having it strangle me in the middle of the night!"

"You mean eat?" Anakin asked.

"What!?!"

Anakin jerked his head. "Look."

The center of the plant was a huge hole full of sharp teeth rapidly opening and closing. They were being pulled straight towards it. "Anakin!!!" Obi-Wan bellowed, horrified. "What the blazes kind of plant did you _get_?!?"

"A vine?" the boy suggested.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "What was it called?!?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I think it was _Vinus Carnivora_. It was marked exotic."

"Carnivora!?! WHAT THE BLAZES POSSESSED YOU TO CHOOSE A BLASTED CARNIVOROUS PLANT!!??!!"

"It sounded cool!" the teenager defended. "I didn't know it was gonna get this big!"

"Well, it just so happens you chose the most rapidly-growing species in the galaxy, padawan. And then you dumped force knows how much fertilizer in it! Well done!"

"Oops?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I always said you'd be the death of me . . ."

Mace Windu stared at the tiny vine tendril creeping down the hall. Without even needing to think twice, he marched straight to the Kenobi-Skywalker quarters. Sure enough, green vines were creeping out from under the door. He could hear shouting from inside. Sighing, he cut open the door and nearly had a heart attack. Vines were _everywhere_. On the ceiling, under the couch, in the kitchen. Everywhere. He saw the two Jedi struggling near the plant. Quickly, he used his lightsaber to cut the plant to pieces.

Anakin stood. "Phew! Thanks, Master Windu! That was close!" 

The Korun Jedi looked helplessly at the two of them, then decided he didn't even want to know what had caused this. He left without another word.

* * *

"Skyguy, I got a problem," Ahsoka said. 

"What is it, Snips?"

"Well, I have this botany project . . ."

"Is it the one where you have to care for a plant for a month?" he asked, thinking back to his project. Boy, had _that_ been a nightmare . . .

The girl nodded. "Problem is, the plant I want to use isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "It's a tree. A great, big tree."

He frowned. "Why do you want to use a _tree_?"

The teenager shrugged. "I like trees. They're my favorite plants."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll help." 

The other Jedi watched in shock as the two of them literally carried a tree through the halls, banging into walls, maneuvering through turns, and panting, sweating, and cursing the whole way. "Blast it, Snips," Anakin ground out, trying to work the branches around a tight corner. "Could you have picked a bigger tree?"

"Actually, yes," she shot back, trying not to damage the roots.

Somehow, they got it into their apartment. Obi-Wan walked in. "Anakin and Ahsoka," he said. " _Why_ is there a tree in the living room?"

Anakin smirked. "Snips is doing her botany project," he explained. Then he left to rinse off.

Ahsoka was about to leave, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "Ahsoka," he pleaded. " _Please_ tell me it's not carnivorous."

She laughed. "Of course not!" Obi-Wan sank to the couch in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	37. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter thirty-seven! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku charged through the crowds, pursuing the thief. They ran through alleys and backstreets, over bridges, and finally, into a large deserted parking lot. The thief jumped into a speeder and drove off, leaving the boy behind. 

Dooku cursed and glowered at the retreating vehicle. Then he looked around. Where the blazes _was_ he? He tried to remember the path he'd taken here in order to retrace his steps, but he'd been too focused on the thief to notice. Next, he attempted to locate any landmarks that might give him a hint, but he found nothing. After about twenty minutes if wandering aimlessly, the teenager was forced to admit that he had no clue where he was or how to get home. Blast it. 

Suddenly, a speeder drove up and Yoda hopped out. "Hmm. Lucky that followed you I did, you are," he remarked. "Had a feeling that paying attention to your surroundings you were not, I did." He chuckled.

Dooku rolled his eyes with embarrassment and flopped into the passenger's seat. Yoda, still chuckling, drove them home.

* * *

Qui-Gon cursed as his hamster scrambled down out of his hands and onto the pavement. A second later, the furry creature was running down the street at full speed. Qui-Gon was after it in a heartbeat. He ran, dodging people left and right, trying desperately to keep it in his sight.

Finally, he succeeded in grabbing it. "There. You can't just run off like that, Lispin," the boy lectured. "You could get stepped on or lost." Speaking of lost . . . the teenager looked around at the unfamiliar buildings. "Uh-oh." Sighing, he sat down on a bench. His master would be along soon. Hopefully.

Sure enough, Dooku showed up a few minutes later. He was not pleased. "Qui-Gon Jinn," he scolded. "Don't you ever just take off like that again! And control your pet better from now on!"

Qui-Gon looked down. "Yes, master."

* * *

"Continue straight for twelve klicks."

Obi-Wan frowned at the GPS. "Twelve klicks? That doesn't sound right." Then he shrugged. Who was he to say what was right and what was wrong? He didn't know how to get to the village he and his master were supposed to meet in. He kept going straight.

Seven klicks later, he was literally flying straight into a mountain. Still uncertain, he started going over the mountain.

"You have arrived." The teenager stared around him in disbelief. He was on a rocky ledge, surrounded by mountain goats. "Blasted GPS," he grumbled, sitting down to think. Finally, he sighed and pulled out his commlink. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to come pick me up. I think I'm lost."

"Okay." The boy heard his master chuckling.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"It was the GPS's fault."

* * *

Anakin cursed as he slowed the speeder down. "Hold on . . ." he muttered, staring at the map.

Obi-Wan glanced over. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. This blasted map doesn't even have this road marked."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Are you certain you're not misreading the map, young one?"

Anakin glared at him. "Really? I'm more than capable of reading a map. And according to this one, this road doesn't exist."

Obi-Wan's smirk grew. "Yet here we are, on a nonexistent road."

Anakin scowled. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Let me see." Anakin obliged. Obi-Wan stared in confusion. "You're right," he said. "What the blazes?" 

The teenager rolled his eyes. "I told you. That map is wrong."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Oh, yes, it's the map's fault, right? Couldn't be that you made a wrong turn somewhere."

Anakin smirked. "Nope. I'm an expert pilot. And navigator. That's why I fly, remember? So you don't get us lost."

"Yet here we are, lost," Obi-Wan retorted. "And you're the one flying."

"Yeah, but it's still your fault," the boy grinned.

"How exactly is this _my_ fault, Anakin?"

"You got the map."

Obi-Wan facepalmed. "Yet _you_ failed to follow it. Totally your fault."

Instead of coming up with some sarcastic or witty retort, Anakin stared bemusedly at the map. "Master?"

"What?"

"We have the wrong map."

" _What_?!?"

"Look. This thing is for Pantora. We're on Dalthoor." 

Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin, you're a genius!" he said sarcastically. "You've literally been following the wrong map. How did you not realize that before?"

"You bought the blasted thing!" Anakin defended.

"Yet _you_ followed it! And now because of it, we're lost!"

"Well, we wouldn't be if Mr. I Bought The Wrong Map had actually gotten the map for Dalthoor!"

"And we also wouldn't be if Mr. I _Followed_ The Wrong Map had actually paid attention!"

They stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "Now what?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We wait until the Dalthoorians send a search party."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the brick wall, bored out of their brains. Suddenly, Anakin grinned and tapped the teenager on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" He darted off. She chased after him and a few minutes later, succeeded in tagging him. He whirled and ran after the girl as she shot through the crowds. 

Finally, he tackled her and they ended up in a laughing heap on the ground. When they'd finally recovered, they stood up and looked around. "Uh . . . Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly.

"Er . . . yeah, Snips?"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

Alarm filled the girl's eyes. "You mean we're lost?!?"

"Uh . . . no . . . I'm sure we just . . . ran a little farther than usual." They walked for a few minutes and came to a dead end. He looked at Ahsoka. "Yep. We're totally lost."

Her eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that we're lost on Coruscant and it's about to be evening?"

"Pretty much." 

She groaned. He smiled. "Don't worry, Snips. We have a plan B." He pulled out his commlink. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

Snips and I need you to pick us up."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Very funny, master."

"I was serious. Where are you?"

He looked at Ahsoka helplessly. "Um . . . that's the problem. We don't know."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Just stay put. I'll try to follow your force signatures."

Half an hour later, a speeder pulled up. The two of them climbed in. "Thanks, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka grinned.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're welcome. Now let's get you two home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	38. First Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . Another chapter down! I hope you guys like it!

Dooku and Yoda were fighting furiously, back to back as they tried to defend themselves from the barrage of blaster bolts being shot at them. Suddenly, a man rushed at Dooku. 

Defense reflexes kicking in, the teenager brought his lightsaber up, slicing his assailant in half. The others, seeing their comrade killed, fled. Dooku stared at the corpse. It was the first time he'd killed someone, but he didn't feel terrible or anything. Just a grim sense of duty. 

Yoda looked at him. "Necessary, it was," he said consolingly. 

The boy looked up calmly. "I know."

* * *

Dooku and Qui-Gon had cornered the gangster. The man looked at them, eyes wild, and shot at the boy in a last ditch attempt to escape. 

Qui-Gon brought his weapon up, deflecting the bolt. It flew straight into the gangster's chest. The man crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

Dooku looked at his padawan. The teenager's eyes were wide and glassy and he'd fallen to his knees. He looked up at his master with distress. "I . . . I didn't mean to . . . "

Dooku sighed. "It had to be done, padawan. Let's go home."

Numbly, Qui-Gon stumbled to his feet. "I just meant to deflect it," he choked out. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone." He took a shaky breath. 

Dooku, in a rare display of affection, hugged the trembling boy close. "I know," he whispered. "Now let's go home."

* * *

Obi-Wan whirled, igniting his lightsaber as the assassin jumped him. A second later, the assassin's head rolled to the ground and his body crumpled. 

The boy stared at it and vomited. Qui-Gon steadied him and gently turned him away from the corpse. "Shh, it's alright, small one,"he whispered. "It's alright."

"I killed him," the teenager sobbed. "I just . . . _killed_ him."

Qui-Gon rubbed his back soothingly. "He attacked you, small one. It was you or him." Obi-Wan said nothing. He just drew his knees up to his chest and continued shaking and crying quietly. Qui-Gon sighed and silently drove him home.

* * *

Anakin wrestled desperately with the bounty hunter. There was no way he was going to win this with pure muscle. His opponent was a Wookie, at least seven feet tall and three hundred pounds. And he was currently strangling the boy with his bare hands. Anakin kicked out, struggling as his vision began to spot out. He only had one option.

The teenager twisted and sent a shock wave of force energy slamming into the bounty hunter. The Wookie flew off of him and crashed into the wall. Anakin heard a sickening crunch as he broke his neck. 

The boy struggled to his feet and ran over to his opponent's body, desperately trying to find a pulse. "No," he choked out, tears wetting his eyes. "No. I . . . I . . ."

Obi-Wan came running up the path. He took one look at the scene and instantly saw what had transpired. He knelt by Anakin who was still trying to find any sign of life in the corpse. "Anakin. Anakin, he's gone."

The boy shook his head. "I . . . No. There has to be something . . . we . . ."

Obi-Wan sighed. He held Anakin's shoulders firmly. "Anakin, listen to me. He's gone. There's nothing we can do."

The teenager bit his lip, his eyes burning with pain and devastation. "How? I . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

Obi-Wan cupped his chin. "I know, young one. It's okay."

Anakin jerked away. "No! No it's not okay! I just killed him!"

Obi-Wan reached out. "Anakin . . ."

"No! Stay away from me!" The boy sounded terrified. "I . . . I can't control myself! I didn't mean to throw him that hard. I . . . I'm dangerous . . ." He was backing away now, breathing heavily. 

Obi-Wan did not like where this was going. "Anakin, that's not true. You had no choice. He . . ."

Anakin turned and ran, trying to get away from it all. Obi-Wan was barely able to grab him. "Anakin," he grunted, trying to hold the struggling teenager. "Anakin, stop!" Finally, the boy slumped against him, completely exhausted. Obi-Wan sighed and led him home.

* * *

Ahsoka was fighting beside her master, doing her best not to seriously hurt anyone. They were surrounded by a mix of droids and soldiers, who were all firing at them. The girl was fine with slicing up the droids, but the people she tossed aside with the force or disarmed. Nothing fatal. Until now. Her blade slipped too far and stabbed through the droid and into the man behind it, killing him. 

She froze, completely horrified. She'd just killed someone. What right had she had to . . .

Anakin looked up. "SNIPS!" He reached out and dragged her aside just in time to prevent her from getting a bullet through the head. He shoved her behind him and quickly finished off the rest of their attackers. Then he turned to his padawan.

The teenager had tears streaming down her face as she stared fixedly at the man she'd killed. Anakin sighed. He pulled her into a hug. "Trust me, Snips," he whispered hoarsely. "I know."

She broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. "I . . . killed him!" she cried. "I killed him! He was a living being and I . . ."

He held her tightly. "Oh, Ahsoka," he sighed. "I _understand_. But that's life. It's terrible, but it's reality. He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you had your positions been reversed."

She said nothing, crying stormily into his tunic. He simply sat and held her, gently stroking her lekku and allowing her to let it all out. Eventually, her sobs ceased and she looked up at him. "Skyguy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?" She sounded so young and vulnerable. 

He wiped her tears away. "Of course, Snips. Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


	39. Knighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it sounds like the end of the fic, but I promise it's not. I have at least one more chapter I want to put. That said, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Dub you knight of the Jedi Order, I do," Yoda solemnly declared before cutting off the long braid. 

Dooku looked up. "Thank you, master."

Yoda beamed upon him with a mixture of pride and nostalgia. The boy was gone. In his place was a strong young man, ready to go out into the galaxy as a full Jedi Knight. "Rise, Knight Dooku."

Dooku rose, pride and exhilaration filling him. He smiled and bowed. This was it. He was no longer a child. No longer an apprentice. He was a knight now. 

As he and Yoda walked away together, the ancient master poked him with his stick. "So," he smirked. "When a grandpadawan, give me will you, hm?"

Dooku looked at him, horrified. "I'm not taking a padawan! I don't like children. You, of all people, should know that."

Yoda chuckled. "Hm? See about that, we shall."

* * *

Dooku sliced through the long brown braid. "Rise, Knight Jinn."

Qui-Gon obeyed. He grinned at Dooku, eyes twinkling. Dooku looked at him, filled with pride and maybe a bit of sadness. He'd never admit it, but he was going to miss his rambunctious, bright, messy little boy. His eyes grew moist. He couldn't be more proud of the man his apprentice had become.

Qui-Gon nudged him. "Are those tears I see?" he laughed.

Dooku smiled. "Believe me, they're tears of joy. After ten long years, I'm finally free."

Qui-Gon just laughed again and shook his head.

* * *

"Rise, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan obeyed and looked at Yoda with a mixture of grief, pain, and gratitude. Qui-Gon was supposed to have had this honor, but . . . 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He had always imagined that his master would be here, watching with pride as he was knighted. Never had he dreamed that Qui-Gon wouldn't be the one to cut his braid. 

He couldn't prevent the tears. "Oh, master," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." If only he'd been faster, he could have helped. Instead, he'd fallen behind and his master had fought alone. 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan bowed and left to see about taking a certain blonde boy as his padawan.

* * *

Anakin walked out of the chamber with Obi-Wan, eyes downcast and force signature troubled. Obi-Wan frowned. He stopped the newly knighted Jedi gently. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin bit his lip. "I just . . . I'm not sure I really deserve this," he admitted.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You do, Anakin. I know you do."

Anakin shook his head. "I didn't even pass the Trials. They only knighted me because they need Jedi for this war. I didn't do anything to earn it."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, the Council and I have been watching you for a long time now, and we believe you have earned your knighthood. You did not take the traditional Trials, true, but nothing about your training has been traditional. You are strong and brave, young one, and I'm very proud of you. I look forward to having you fight by my side as a knight."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, master."

Obi-Wan nudged him playfully. "You're not allowed to call me that anymore."

Anakin laughed. "Fine by me, old man."

"If I'm old, Anakin, it's only because I aged fifty years while dealing with you."

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned and walked up to Anakin. The knight was sitting on the Temple steps, head bowed and fists clenched. "Anakin?"

He looked up, blue eyes swirling with pain, loss, and regret. "Today would have been the day," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan frowned, not really understanding. "What do you mean?"

Anakin swallowed. "Ahsoka. Today's the day she would have been knighted."

Obi-Wan sighed and sat next to him. "It was her choice, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "I failed her. I failed to prove her innocence in time. By the time I brought Barriss in, everyone had already turned their backs on her. I was too late."

"Anakin, there was nothing more you could have done."

"You don't know that. I let her go visit Letta, despite having a bad feeling about it. If I'd listened to my gut and told her not to go, she wouldn't have been framed in the first place. I was her master. I was supposed to protect her and care for her. And I failed."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. Anakin kept talking. "I miss her so much," he whispered hoarsely. "Every time I look over my shoulder, I expect to see her. Every time I'm doing something reckless, I expect to hear her give some witty remark. I keep remembering everything. All the times we played video games together, all the times we argued, us doing chores together. I don't care what the Code says, we were siblings. She was my little sister, and now she's gone." Tears overflowed his eyes. "I have no idea where she is. Is she hurt? Is she sick? Is she happy? Does she have a home? I don't know. All because I failed. Because I failed to protect her, I lost one of the few people I truly love."

Obi-Wan felt the tears come to his own eyes as he recalled all the times he'd watched Anakin and Ahsoka sparn or settled one of their disagreements, or lectured them on being reckless or foolhardy. "I miss her too, Anakin," was all he could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	40. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Yoda stared at the boy he'd trained, raised, cared for. How? That was all he could think. How had Dooku seen it as right to do this? It didn't matter. He had a duty right now. The boy he'd trained was no more. 

They dueled, and Yoda couldn't help but be painfully reminded of the times he'd sparred with this person as a teenager. That was all that was left. Memories. Remnants of the past. 

Their pace quickened, Yoda accelerating his attacks. Why? Why would Dooku do this? What could push him to this? Their duel continued until the Sith tried to crush his grandpadawan and great-grandpadawan with a pillar. Yoda allowed him to escape in order to save the two injured Jedi. How? How had it come to this?

* * *

After the boy's knighting, Dooku let him go as a proper Jedi should. The two would meet every now and then and spend a few hours together, but that was all. They were Jedi, and Jedi did not form attachments. 

Then, the news came.

Dooku stared at the Council, trying to process what he'd just heard. Dead? Qui-Gon? The plucky little boy he'd trained was dead? Grief speared unexpectedly through him as he thought of Qui-Gon's smile, his twinkling eyes, his mischievous nature. Perhaps he had been attached after all.

He bowed his head. "Thank you for telling me, masters." Then, he left to grieve in solitude.

* * *

Obi-Wan held his master, fighting tears as the life slipped away from the man and their bond disappeared. If only he'd been faster. If only he hadn't fallen behind. "Promise me, you'll train the boy." How could he refuse? How could he say no to his master's dying wish? 

"Yes, master."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He didn't have much time. "He is the Chosen One." Obi-Wan needed to understand. To know why it was so important the boy be trained. "He will bring balance." His voice was growing weaker. He tried to get three more words out. Three little words that most Jedi frowned upon. He tried to tell his padawan, the young man he'd raised and taught everything he knew. He tried to tell him how much he'd loved him. How he'd become his son in all but blood. But it was too late. His time had come. His body sagged, lifeless, in Obi-Wan's trembling arms.

* * *

"Goodbye, old friend. May the force be with you." Those were the last words he ever said to the Anakin he knew. To the boy he'd trained, loved, protected, and raised. 

He fought him. On those fiery shores, the whole duel seemed too terrible, too devastating, to be real. It had to be a nightmare. It _had_ to. But it wasn't. This was real. Anakin had betrayed everything he'd once believed in, everything he'd loved and fought for. Why? How had Obi-Wan failed him so badly?

"I HATE YOU!"

Obi-Wan's heart was ripped to shreds as he heard those words. As he left, he said what he should have told Anakin years ago.

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"

If only he hadn't been so worried about the Code. If only he'd let Anakin know how deeply he cared for him, how he too had broken the Code by forming attachments, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Anakin would have trusted him. Who knew?

Obi-Wan walked away. Anakin Skywalker was dead, but he wasn't the only one. Obi-Wan Kenobi as the galaxy knew him died that day too. He was replaced by a traumatized, grieving, regretful old hermit known as Ben.

* * *

"I understand," he admitted, trying to make her see that they could get through this together. Struggling to show her that she wasn't alone. That they could move on. That she was making the biggest mistake of her life. "More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

It didn't work. "I know," was all she said. Then, she left, tearing a hole in his heart. As he watched his little sister leave, another part of his faith in the Jedi Order disappeared with her. The Jedi had failed her when it counted most. What else were they failing at? 

The next time they met, the witty girl was gone, replaced by a grown woman. The playful master was gone too. Only a killing machine remained in his place. They were two completely different people.

"Then I will avenge his death," she spat, heartbroken that her master, her caring protective master, had become her worst enemy. 

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

How _dare_ he? After all they'd been through, after all that had happened, he was going to try and pull that? Apparently he was forgetting what had separated them in the first place. "I'm. No. Jedi." 

They fought, so much like old times, yet so different. Before, it had been in sport. Now, they were aiming to kill. A fleeting thought rushed through her mind. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he just needed someone to believe in him. 

"I won't leave you!" she cried. "Not this time."

Her words were wasted. He simply fixed her with that soulless stare. "Then you will die." In that moment, she knew. Anakin Skywalker was dead, and he wasn't coming back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Star Wars is just sad. Not one of these teams had a happy ending. So sad . . .


	41. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This chapter isn't sad like the last one! Hope you enjoy it!

"Clean out the younglings' dormitory, today we must," Yoda announced.

Dooku stopped midway to the sink. "No," he said tightly. "Absolutely not." 

Yoda scowled. "Complain, do not. After lunch, clean it we shall."

The teenager hurled the dishes he'd been carrying to the ground. "No!" he snapped. "It's not happening!"

Yoda glared at him. "A youngling, are _you_ that throw a tantrum you must?"

Dooku sat down, crossing his arms. "I have too much to do! I have classes, I need to get ready for tomorrow's mission, and I need to do my meditation exercises! And now you want me to clean a blasted dormitory?!? Have those filthy brats clean their own blasted room for a change!!!"

Yoda rolled his eyes. "Two, they are."

"I don't care!" The boy glared furiously at him.

Yoda sighed. "Excused from classes, you are. Prepare for the mission tonight, you can. Meditate now. After lunch, cleaning the dormitory, we are."

Dooku stared a moment, then sighed. "Yes, master."

* * *

Qui-Gon slammed the door in frustration. "Padawan!" Dooku snapped. "Manners!"

The boy flung himself down on the couch. "I'm at my wits' end!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" 

"I can't find that blasted turtle! I've searched high and low, used the force, crawled through ventilation systems, and even rummaged through the blasted _trash_! I can't find him! He could be in danger!"

Dooku sighed, then smirked as a wicked idea came to him. "Hm," he remarked."You're right. We need to find him. Now."

Qui-Gon looked up at his urgent tone. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Dooku didn't meet his gaze. "Nothing. Yet. We just need to find him. I hope to the force he hasn't gone to the kitchens . . ."

"Why not?"

Dooku sighed. "They're making turtle soup and . . ."

The teenager jumped up, panic-stricken. "WHAT!!??!!" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Master," he complained in annoyance. 

Dooku was shaking with laughter. "Oh, padawan," he gasped. "Oh, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "That wasn't funny."

Dooku smiled. "I'm sure he'll turn up." Sure enough, later that night, Dooku found a turtle making a nest in his underwear drawer. He sighed. "Qui-Gon!"

* * *

Qui-Gon walked in to find his padawan pacing the apartment. From the hallway to the balcony, around the plant and to the hallway. From the hallway to the balcony, around the plant and to the hallway. From the hallway to the balcony, around the plant and to the hallway. Qui-Gon finally stopped him. "Padawan, what are you doing?"

Obi-Wan groaned and shook him off, continuing his pacing. Qui-Gon grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Obi-Wan. What's wrong?"

The boy bit his lip. "I . . . I . . ." He avoided Qui-Gon's gaze. "I can't take the strain anymore," he mumbled.

The master frowned, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan squirmed, obviously stressed over something, but not wanting to say it. "Are spiders poisonous?" he blurted out.

"Some are . . ." Qui-Gon answered, not understanding where this was coming from. "Why?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened."Like . . . you'll die if you eat them?" He sounded slightly panicked.

Qui-Gon stared at him. "Obi-Wan! Did you eat spiders!?!"

The teenager looked away. "Yeah. Bant, Garen, Reeft, and Siri did too."

"Why?!?"

"It was an accident! We were eating chips in the gardens when we realized spiders had gotten into the bag!"

Qui-Gon laughed. "Oh, small one. I assure you, you will not die from eating spider-infested chips. Just . . . pay more attention to your food next time."

Instantly, the boy's worries melted away. He grinned. "Yes, master."

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating with Anakin when the boy suddenly jerked out of the force violently. Obi-Wan looked up, startled. The teenager looked beyond frustrated. "Anakin?" he asked.

"Why can't everyone just _be quiet_ for ten blasted minutes!?!" Anakin exploded.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What are you talking about? Nobody's talking."

Anakin flung himself one the floor. "Well they're _thinking_! And their thinking is driving me crazy! Is it really that hard to shield your blasted mind!?!" 

Obi-Wan, more puzzled, rose. "Anakin. What do you mean?"

"I can hear them all! All of them screaming, talking, shouting, complaining, hoping, whispering, worrying, crying . . . all of them are in my head and it's too much!"

Obi-Wan stared at the teenager in awe. "You can do that? You can actually hear their thoughts?"

"Yes! And it's driving me nuts!" Anakin sat up. "I hear a trillion voices in my head, in a trillion different languages! I can't take it! This is why I hate meditation . . . " he grumbled.

Obi-Wan studied him. "I think, young one," he said carefully, not betraying his amazement. "That it's time you learn complex shielding." 

Anakin looked at him. "As long as it helps me block them all out," he said. "I'm losing my mind."

Obi-Wan smirked. "No you're not. That would mean you had a mind to begin with."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. So funny." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "I know."

Anakin smirked. "At least I don't have a mind that's shattered by dementia."

Obi-Wan slapped him playfully. "Don't even go there. I'm not old."

Anakin grinned. "And I'm not blonde."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Anakin, I still have a good forty years before I can be considered old."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Obi-Wan just sighed and chuckled. "Let's teach you those shielding techniques."

* * *

Ahsoka paced in the waiting room, barely stopping herself from barging into Anakin's room. He'd nearly gotten himself killed. Again. He'd been caught in an explosion while trying to save a group of clones. 

The girl bit her lip. This was driving her crazy. Anakin could be such a stressful master to have sometimes! He was so reckless and brash, she was constantly terrified he'd do something foolhardy enough to actually get himself killed one day.

The nurse let her in. She ran to the bed where he was sitting. He actually didn't seem to be in terrible condition. Some burns and cuts, but bacta had nearly healed those already. He sensed her distress as she entered. "I'm sorry, Snips," he sighed.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "You scared me."

He sighed again. "I couldn't just let them die. I had to do something. Besides, it'll take a lot more than an explosion to finally take me out."

She scowled. "You don't know that! Don't you have any regard for yourself? Who's gonna train me if you die? Who'll I have? Nobody but Master Kenobi. And what about him? Who's gonna help me prank him if you die?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "Okay. Point taken. I get it. You just want me because I'm useful to you."

She blushed. "That's not how I meant it . . ."

He smiled. "I know, Snips. I know." Then he grinned slyly. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to distract Master Che long enough for me to sneak out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Another chapter down!


	42. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Another chapter down!

Dooku sat down, pressing his head to the cool marble of the table. He didn't know why he was so hot. Maybe the AC unit was broken. Yes, that had to be it.

The teenager got up to check it, but the ground swayed dangerously under him and he fell to the floor, feeling hotter than the rivers of Mustafar. "Blast it," he groaned. "Master?"

Yoda came into his padawan's room to find the boy on the floor, face flushed and eyes glassy. "Padawan?" He gently helped the boy up.

Dooku closed his eyes. "Master?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that fever that's been going around?"

"Yes, padawan."

"I think I have it." 

Yoda sighed. "Yes. Hm. Come now. Into bed. Medicine, I shall get. Better in a day or two, you will be."

"Yes, master."Dooku didn't even protest when his master lifted him into bed with the force like a youngling. Yoda would take care of him. He'd be fine. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dooku stalked into his padawan's room. "Qui-Gon Jinn! It is nine in the morning. Get up."

When the boy didn't even move, he walked over to the bed frowning. "Padawan?"

Qui-Gon rolled over, sweating slightly. "I don't feel good," he whispered. 

Dooku sighed. "I'll get a medroid. I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you in the afternoon."

The teenager grabbed his tunic sleeve. "Don't go," he begged. "Stay with me."

Dooku sighed. This meeting was important and he wasn't a nursemaid. He looked at the sweaty boy looking at him miserably. "Oh, alright," he relented. "Let me tell the Council I won't be there."

Qui-Gon still held onto him. "Please. Don't leave." 

"Padawan, I'm just going to tell them I'm not going. I'll be right back."

"No. Don't leave me!"

Dooku sighed again and sat down. "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually," he thought.

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned. "Just my luck."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Padawan, it's just a slight fever. It'll be over in a day."

The teenager scowled. "I have the Correlian flu."

"I know. But it's very mild. The only symptom you have is a fever. You'll be fine by tomorrow."

The boy flopped back on the pillows. "I still have it. It's unbelievable. I took every precaution. I had a 3.74% chance of getting it, and I still managed to get sick."

Qui-Gon stared. "Who told you that?"

"Told me what?"

"That you had a 3.74% chance of catching it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Nobody. I did the calculations myself."

Qui-Gon stared at him for a bit, then shook his head and laughed. "So what are your chances of getting better by tomorrow?"

"99.86."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked up to the apartment. It had been a long day full of meetings, teaching, and settling younglings' disputes. He sighed. Hopefully Anakin had made dinner. He opened the door and was greeted by a blast of air colder than Hoth. "Blast it!" he hissed through gritted teeth, shivering. "I thought he liked the heat! What has he done this time?" 

He entered the quarters which were so cold that the sinks and windows had frost on them. Teeth chattering, the master stumbled over to the thermostat. It had evidently been tampered with to make the temperature go lower. He groaned. "Anakin!" No response. Well, that was odd.

He walked into Anakin's room. The boy was sprawled on the ground, shirtless and panting. His eyes were unfocused and his face was flushed. "Anakin?" He rushed over. Anakin pushed him away violently with the force. "Stay away! Leave me alone! Master! Master, help! Don't let him get me!" 

Obi-Wan sat up. "Anakin! It's me, Obi-Wan. Anakin, look at me."

The boy continued struggling and begging for his master. Obi-Wan, with a great deal of difficulty, got him into bed and forced some fever reducers down his throat. Anakin hallucinated all night long, thrashing and screaming. The whole time, Obi-Wan stayed with him, attempting to calm him.

The sun was high in the sky when Anakin awoke. His first thought was, "Why the blazes is it so blasted _cold_ in here!?!" The next thing he noticed was Obi-Wan, slumped in a chair next to him, sound asleep. He realized what had happened. Slipping out of bed, he draped a blanket over Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, master," he whispered. Then, he went to fix the thermostat.

* * *

Ahsoka stumbled into her master's room. "Skyguy?"

Anakin sat up, rubbing his eyes. What could his padawan want at one in the morning? "Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"I don't feel good," the girl said.

Anakin sat up. "What's wrong?" 

The teenager gasped suddenly. She ran to him and jumped into his bed, shaking. "Snips?"

She looked at him, eyes teary. "What is that thing?" she asked, pointing a trembling finger at the wall. 

Anakin frowned. "There's nothing there, Snips. You have a fever. You're hallucinating."

"It's right there!" the girl insisted.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Fine. You stay here. I'm going to go get . . ."

"No!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It'll get you! Don't leave! Please don't leave!" she sobbed.

He placed a hand on her back. "Okay. Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Promise. It's okay."

She eventually stopped crying, but didn't relax her hold on him. He summoned his commlink with the force. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to bring some water, a thermometer, and fever medicine to my room."

"I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	43. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Yoda awoke one morning, and decided it was time to clean out his junk closet. Accordingly, after breakfast, he started sifting through the closet's stuff, deciding what was trash and what wasn't. 

He froze as he spotted a small wooden box. Sighing, the tiny green master opened it and carefully lifted out the long dark braid. He ran his finger over each bead, remembering the times his pa- _ex-padawan,_ had received them. There was the shiny blue one he earned for being chosen as a padawan, there was the long red one he'd gotten for his fifteenth lifeday, a yellow one symbolizing his first battle, and so many more.

Yoda thought of the dignified padawan, always so determined to be perfect. That boy was gone. A Sith was all that remained. There, sitting in the closet and surrounded by old boxes, bags, and albums, Yoda cried for the first time in years.

* * *

Dooku walked away, frustrated. Obi-Wan had refused to join him. The galaxy would be torn apart by war. If only that stubborn gundark had listened! Qui-Gon would have. He would have understood.

Qui-Gon. The Sith locked himself in his room, thinking of the boy's merry laugh, his twinkling eyes, his kind heart. He opened a secret compartment that held his greatest treasures. Not even Sidious knew he had these.

Dooku pulled out the picture of a smiling, brown-haired boy of about fourteen. He had a parrot on his shoulder and two snakes on each arm, and was laughing at Dooku's scandalized expression. Around the picture, Dooku had wrapped his old padawan's braid. The Sith studied the two objects for a moment, thinking and remembering. _Oh, padawan,_ he thought _. What would you think if you could see me today_? 

Qui-Gon would have joined him. They would have made a great team. They always had. But it was impossible. Qui-Gon was dead. Swallowing in resignation, Dooku replaced the objects in their hiding place, his moment of nostalgia over. 

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke one night, unable to sleep. Quietly so as not to wake Anakin, he went out of their quarters. He wandered aimlessly until he arrived at a large window overlooking the vast city. He remembered the last time he'd looked out of that window with Qui-Gon perfectly. 

He chuckled, though there was sorrow mingled with it. He and Qui-Gon had not parted on the best of terms. They had argued. It was something he wished to this day he could fix.

_Keep your mind in the present, small one. Live in the here and now._ Qui-Gon's teachings came back to him. How he wished he could still receive advice and guidance from that man. He sighed, tears wetting his eyelashes. Six years later and he was still mourning. What kind of Jedi was he? He straightened and went back to bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and slammed the shutter closed. He sighed and looked around at the mess of sand on the floor, in the shelves, on the bed, and just about everywhere else imagineable. He was starting to understand Anakin's intense dislike for the stuff.

Anakin. Tears came to Obi-Wan's eyes. It had been six months. Six months since he'd lost his brother. Six months since he'd failed. Six months since Anakin Skywalker had been killed by Darth Vader. 

It made it easier to believe that. To tell himself that Anakin hadn't turned, but been destroyed by the Sith. Anakin hadn't demolished the Order, Vader had. Obi-Wan found himself remembering the boy he once knew. All the times Anakin had stayed up late tinkering with stuff, all the times he'd nearly given Obi-Wan a heart attack by pulling some reckless stunt, all the times he'd had nightmares and come running into his arms for comfort. 

Obi-Wan sank to his knees, sand forgotten. Why? Why him? Why did he have to lose everything? Because Anakin had been everything to him. He'd loved that boy even more than Qui-Gon. 

_Enough, Kenobi,_ he told himself _. Get a grip. You can't be breaking down like this. You have to be strong. For Luke's sake, you have to move on._

* * *

"Wipe out all of them. Spare no one and show no mercy. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my master." 

"Good." Sidious's image faded and Vader rose. He had a colony to destroy.

He arrived at the village and began killing everyone. Men, women, children, elderly, babies, everyone. He ran them through with his blood-red blade, feeling no remorse. 

He tore down the door to an old hut. Inside was a Togruta girl. She appeared to be about fifteen. Memories of another girl he'd once known flooded over him.

_Skyguy? I'm scared._

_It's okay, Snips. I'll never let anyone hurt you._

He stared at her. She looked at him, a knife clutched in her right hand. She was afraid, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. His, no, _Anakin's_ little sister, would have done the same thing. 

The Sith glanced over his shoulder. He had his orders. But then again . . . since when had he been good at following orders? He powered down his lightsaber. "Go," he commanded. The girl tensed, unsure of what was going on. Vader was known as a heartless monster. "Go!" he repeated. "Run. Leave while you still can." She stared at him, then turned and ran.

He watched her go. Sidious would be furious if he ever found out about this. He would have wanted him to kill her. But he couldn't. She was too much like his, no, _Anakin's_ , sister. She was too much like Snips. He couldn't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . what did you think?


	44. Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming! Another chapter has arrived! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dooku scowled as he attempted to wrestle a small plant into the freshly turned soil. Yoda was watching him with an amused expression. The teenager cursed and looked up. "It's official. I hate gardening."

Yoda poked him in the ribs. "Good for your health, gardening is. Peaceful, enjoyable, yes."

The boy glared at him. "There is nothing enjoyable in getting my pants stained with dirt while I attempt to stick a bunch of plants in the ground."

Yoda sighed. "Doing it wrong, you are. Gentle, you must be."

Dooku snapped. He shoved the plant towards the ancient green master. "Then _you_ do it! I'm done! And this is the last time I garden!" He stood up, brushed the dirt off his knees, and stomped off.

* * *

"Master, you're not doing it right! The Abursh greens need to go in _front_ because they're shorter," Qui-Gon sighed, reaching out to move the plants.

Dooku bit back a groan. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't be here right now, but Qui-Gon had begged him to help out with the garden, and eventually, he'd caved. Big mistake. He impatiently brushed aside a clump of dirt that was clinging to his plant. "Alright. Here?"

The boy smiled. "Yep." He started planting his own seedlings, only to turn around a minute later. "Master! No! You can't give them that fertilizer! It'll burn them!"

Dooku froze, holding the bag. He sighed. "Okay, then. Which one _can_ I use?"

The teenager handed a different bag to him. Dooku added the fertilizer and grabbed a watering can. He started pouring water over the seedlings. "Master! Are you crazy!?! You can't water them now! The sun is at it's strongest. Water them now and you'll boil them!" 

The master rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm having Yoda do this with you."

* * *

Obi-Wan scrutinized the bag of soil. "It says to fill the pot halfway with soil," he read aloud. 

Qui-Gon smiled. "Okay. You do that while I get the plants ready." He turned around to see Obi-Wan measuring the soil with an old measuring cup. "Obi? What are you doing?"

The teenager glanced up. "The pot holds five cups, seven tablespoons, and one teaspoon. I'm measuring out half of that," he explained.

The master burst out laughing. "Oh, small one," he sighed. "You don't have to be so precise."

"It won't affect the plants' growth?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"I assure you, it will not."

"Okay."

They continued working for a while. Then, Obi-Wan looked up. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"How much water does it take to 'water them thoroughly'?"

Qui-Gon smirked. He picked up the hose. "Let's find out."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the gardens, planting some cabbages. Anakin smirked and tossed a clump of dirt over his shoulder. It hit Obi-Wan right on the head. "What!? Anakin! Watch what you're doing!"

Anakin, fighting laughter, nodded. "Sorry, master."

A minute later, he turned around and "accidentally" tripped over the fertilizer bag, dumping it all over Obi-Wan's leg. "Anakin!"

"Sorry!" the teenager sang out.

Obi-Wan groaned and grumbled something about irresponsible padawans.

Anakin dug around in the soil. "Eww. Look at these worms!" He flicked them away in disgust. Coincidentally, they landed on Obi-Wan's tunic. "Anakin!"

Anakin, grinning, stood. "Sorry, master. Here, let me help clean it." He picked up the hose and sprayed Obi-Wan in the face with it. "Anakin, you little scamp!" The next second, Anakin was laughing maniacally, and running for dear life with Obi-Wan in hot pursuit. 

Obi-Wan tackled Anakin and began beating him with an old rag. "You rogue! You imbecile!" Whack! Whack! "You little demon!" Whack! Whack! Whack!

Anakin twisted, still laughing and gasping for breath. "You . . . psycho! Get off!"

Obi-Wan, grinning from ear to ear, continued to mercilessly pound the squirming boy with his rag. "I don't think so, you terror! This is payback!"

Anakin grinned and used to force to dump the whole bag of fertilizer on Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan gasped in shock. Anakin, taking advantage of his moment of surprise, twisted away and ran like the wind. Obi-Wan leapt up and raced after him, brandishing the empty fertilizer bag. "I'll teach you, you little monster! You're so dead, Anakin! You have no idea!"

Suddenly, Anakin stopped short. Obi-Wan crashed into him, sending them both slamming face-first into the ground. "Anakin, you-"

"Master?" Anakin's grin was gone. "Look." He pointed upward. 

Obi-Wan looked up to see Mace Windu scowling down at the two of them, sprawled on the ground, covered in mud and fertilizer. "Oh, blast."

* * *

Anakin smirked as Ahsoka carefully patted the soil around the plant. He grabbed the hose. "Hey, Snips?" She looked up, and he squeezed the handle, spraying the teenager and soaking her from head to foot. 

She gasped in surprise, then grinned. "Oh, you're so dead, Skyguy!"

He grinned back. "Bring it on, Snips!"

The girl flipped away, grabbing another hose. As she sprayed, he dodged and hid behind a wheelbarrow. She squealed as he sprayed her and ran behind the shed. "Attack!" he shouted, racing towards her, spraying his hose wildly.

"Counter-attack!" She charged towards him, also spraying. 

Obi-Wan walked into the gardens, hoping to find a nice quiet place to meditate. Instead, he found Anakin and Ahsoka running and jumping around, shooting at each other with the hoses. He groaned. Those two . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	45. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the forty-fifth chapter!

Dooku sat up in bed, listening to the rain. He slowly smiled. He and Yoda had planned to take a group of younglings out to study insects today. But since it was raining . . . 

The teenager could have danced with joy. He entered the dining room, still smiling slightly. "Morning, master."

Yoda glanced up. "Hmm. Ready to teach the younglings, are you?"

The boy smirked. "We'll have to cancel the plan. It's raining."

Yoda smiled. "Hmm. Raining? Yes. Cancel? No."

Dooku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Preserved specimens, we have. Study those instead of living bugs, the younglings shall."

Dooku groaned. Leave it to Yoda . . .

* * *

Qui-Gon wandered aimlessly into Dooku's room. He crossed his arms and stood, staring at his master's back. Finally, Dooku sighed. "What is it, Qui-Gon?"

The teenager gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's raining, so my friends and I can't go out together like we planned."

Dooku narrowed his eyes. "Well, go find something else to do, then. I'm busy."

The boy shuffled closer, smirking slightly. "Maybe we could hang out together somewhere inside instead."

"Maybe," Dooku returned, only half-listening to him.

"Maybe in one of our apartments," Qui-Gon suggested.

Dooku just shrugged, hoping the boy would leave so he could finish this report.

"Maybe here," Qui-Gon pressed.

Dooku, still not listening, snapped,"I don't care, padawan. Just go amuse yourself. I'm busy."

The teenager grinned and bolted off. Half an hour later, Dooku walked out to find ten padawans eating, talking, laughing, and hanging out in his apartment. "Qui-Gon!"

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He waited for a few moments, then glanced over at Qui-Gon. "Master?"

"Yes, small one?"

The boy smiled. "Well, it's raining, and I've finished all of my assignments, so I was wondering if we could do something together." 

The master smiled back. "Like what?"

The teenager shrugged. "Maybe read a book?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "I should've known."

Obi-Wan smirked and selected a large book. "You read."

Five minutes later, the two of them were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket, while Qui-Gon read aloud and Obi-Wan listened with a small smile.

* * *

Anakin was hanging upside down from the sofa, poking Obi-Wan in the leg. "Master? Master?" He pouted, then poked Obi-Wan harder. "Stop igoring me."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Really, Anakin? Go find something to do."

Anakin groaned. "It's raining. There's nothing to do."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Use your amazing imagination and find something, then."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Then he flipped over suddenly, landing on his feet in front of Obi-Wan. "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I know what I wanna do."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked warily. One never knew what to expect when Anakin was concerned.

"I wanna go out there with you."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. "Where? Outside?"

The teenager grinned. "Mm-hmm."

"In the rain?"

"Yep."

Obi-Wan stared. Then he finally said, "No. Absolutely not."

The boy smirked. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Go by yourself if you want to go that badly."

Anakin frowned. Then he snatched Obi-Wan's lightsaber and bolted out the door, yelling, "Come and get it, master!"

Obi-Wan jumped up, cursing. He ran after his laughing padawan. "Anakin, give that back! I mean it, padawan! Give it back!!! ANAKIN!!!"

Anakin ran outside and stopped to wave the weapon tauntingly. "Come and get it!"

Obi-Wan growled and stomped out into the rain. "You just wait till I get my hands on you, young one," he threatened. Anakin just laughed and ran off, leading his master on a wild chase through the rain. It was only after they were both thoroughly soaked and muddy that Obi-Wan finally caught him. "Prepare yourself, my very young apprentice," Obi-Wan smirked. "You're about to get your ears lectured off of you."

Anakin groaned, then grinned. "Well, it was worth it. At least I got to see you run around in the mud and rain."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka stared out of the window as the rain poured down. "What a rotten day," Ahsoka grumbled.

Anakin sighed listlessly. "Yup." Then he brightened. "Wanna play tag out there?"

"In the rain?"

He nodded. The girl thought it over. "Only if the seeker is blindfolded and has to use the force to find the other person."

He smirked. "Deal."

The teenager grinned. Then she jumped up, tapping him. "You're it!" She sped off.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad, having heard shouting and laughter coming from outside. He didn't even need to look to see who it was. He walked to the door with two towels. "Anakin! Ahsoka!" he called. "Get in here! You're going to get sick out there!" 

The two of them came trooping in, dripping wet and shivering, but grinning nonetheless. Obi-Wan sighed, handing them the towels. "Look at you two. You're a mess."

Anakin sneezed and smiled. "Yeah, well, we can clean off. We had a lot of fun out there."

Ahsoka sniffled. "Yeah!" she agreed enthusiastically. "Force-Tag is even more fun in the rain!"

Obi-Wan just sighed, preparing himself for a week of tending to two sick Jedi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . what did you think?


	46. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter forty-six! Enjoy!

Dooku and Yoda were sitting together in the gardens. Yoda watched as one of Dooku's friends approached. "Hey, Dooku!" the boy greeted. "Wanna play hide-and-seek?"

The teenager sighed. "No, not really," he declined. 

After the padawan had left, Yoda turned to face Dooku. "Hmm. Wrong, is something?"

The boy frowned in confusion. "No. Why?"

"Enjoy that game, you normally do. Why play it now, will you not?"

Dooku shrugged. "It just seems . . . childish. I'm fifteen now. I don't need to be playing games like a youngling anymore."

Yoda didn't reply, but he felt a bit of sadness wash over him. His little boy was growing up.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Dooku were taking a walk together. Suddenly, a bird broke out in a song above them. Dooku sighed, waiting for his padawan to clamber energetically up the tree to get a closer look.

But he didn't. The teenager smiled slightly and kept walking. Dooku sighed again. "Just go, padawan. I know you want to."

The boy glanced back at him, puzzled. "What?"

Dooku jerked his head towards the tree. "Just go climb it and see the bird already."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I actually wasn't planning on it."

"No?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not a child anymore, master. I don't need to climb a tree every time I hear a bird singing."

Dooku smiled. "Glad to hear it, padawan." Qui-Gon was growing into a respectable man after all.

* * *

Qui-Gon glanced up as Obi-Wan entered their apartment. "Have a good day, small one?" Obi-Wan looked down and bit his lip. "Obi? Is something wrong?" 

The teenager smiled. "No, it's just . . . "

"It's just?" Qui-Gon pressed.

The boy sighed. "I mean . . . that nickname."

Qui-Gon frowned. "What? Small one?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm not small anymore, master. It feels silly."

Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly. "Alright, sm-padawan. That's fine. I won't call you that anymore."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks."

"But Obi?"

"Yes, master?"

"You're still smaller than me."

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced out of the window to see snow falling. It was the first snow of the year. Normally, Anakin would have already been running outside to enjoy it. Being from Tatooine, he loved snow.

But Anakin hadn't even come out of his room yet. Frowning, Obi-Wan entered it and found the teenager sitting at his desk, writing something. "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

Obi-Wan smirked, preparing for Anakin to leap out of the chair and run outside. "It's snowing."

Anakin didn't even glance over. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't you want to go out?"

Anakin laughed. "It's just snow, master. It happens three months a year, every year. There's nothing special about it." 

Obi-Wan stared, overcome by a strong sense of nostalgia. What had happened to the little boy he'd once known? He was gone. In his place was a practical young man. Obi-Wan swallowed and smiled. "Alright, young one. I was just asking."

* * *

Anakin sat down next to Ahsoka and turned on the TV. "Here. We can watch this today." He put on Ahsoka's favorite show. He personally didn't care for it, but he knew she did. To his surprise, the girl sighed quietly. "Snips? Is everything okay?"

She bit her lip. "I don't really like this show anymore, Skyguy." 

Anakin gaped. Ahsoka . . .what? She _didn't like this show anymore_? Why?!? What happened?!? "Why not?"

The teenager smiled. "It's kinda kiddyish."

He stared at her for a few moments. Kiddyish? Snips was . . . growing up? Finally, he smiled back. "Fine. We can watch this show instead."

The girl frowned. "What is it?"

"Curse of the Tomb Raiders." He smirked. "Don't tell Obi-Wan I let you watch this. It's rated R so technically . . . you know."

She nodded. "Yeah. He'll kill you if he finds out."

"Finds out what?"

Anakin jumped and changed the channel. "Oh, hi, Obi-Wan!" He grinned.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Finds out what?"

"Nothing." Anakin was still grinning.

"Ahsoka, what is Anakin doing this time?"

She smiled. "Nothing, master Kenobi. We were just trying to find something to watch."

Obi-Wan scrutinized them. "Fine. But it better not be rated R, Anakin."

Anakin cringed. "Of course not, master. Why would I _ever_ do something like that?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	47. Sabaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Yoda and Dooku sat across from each other, playing sabaac. It was one of the few activities both of them actually enjoyed. Dooku laid down his cards. "I win."

Yoda studied the cards for a moment and smirked. "Hm. Not so fast." He laid down his cards. "Win, I do, padawan."

The teenager scowled. "I swear you cheat."

"Cheating becomes a Jedi not," Yoda returned blithely, collecting his winnings. 

"Then maybe you should stop doing it," the boy grumbled.

"Cheat, I do not. Fair and square, beat you I did."

"Yeah, sure," Dooku muttered. He reshuffled the cards. "Next round."

"Played six rounds, we have already," Yoda remarked.

"So? I'll play six hundred if I have to. I'm not leaving this table until I beat you."

Yoda smirked. "Very well." It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dooku and Qui-Gon were playing sabaac. "Master?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever notice how good master Yoda is at this game?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Believe me, he's impossible to beat. I learned that the hard way."

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked, smirking.

Dooku sighed. "I ended up playing seventy-three rounds and losing every single one."

The teenager grinned. "Really? He's that good?"

Dooku didn't reply. 

"Master?"

"I'm trying to concentrate, padawan."

The boy smiled. "Sorry. I was just saying he was so good because I saw him pull a really cool trick the other day. Wanna know what it was?"

Dooku grunted.

"Master?"

" _What_ , Qui-Gon?"

"Do you want to see the trick? He taught it to me."

"Sure . . ."

The padawan grinned. "This." He slapped down his cards. "I win."

Dooku stared for a moment, then cursed. "You distracted me," he grumbled.

"And you let me," the boy returned cheerfully.

* * *

Obi-Wan twirled the pack of cards in his hand. "Up for a game of sabaac, master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon grinned. "You shouldn't act so confident, padawan. You lost eight times in a row last time."

The teenager shrugged. "Yes, but you always say to live in the here and now and not to brood over the past," he said. "Besides," he added. "I've been practicing with Siri and Garen."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Very well. Set it up." He sat down at the table. _Oh, padawan_ , he thought. _This game is already won_. Obi-Wan was far too timid for sabaac. He didn't like taking risks. Qui-Gon usually beat him without much effort. 

Twenty minutes later, the boy calmly laid down his cards. "I win."

Qui-Gon stared, then laughed. "So you did. Well, you are certainly full of surprises, Obi!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I told you I'd been practicing."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were headed to their next mission, but they wouldn't be arriving on the planet for a good six hours. Anakin waltzed out of the cockpit. "Wanna play sabaac, master?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Why not? At least it'll keep you out of trouble until we land."

Anakin huffed, but smirked nonetheless. "Me? Trouble? Pfft. Not a chance. You must be confusing me with another Jedi I know."

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

The teenager's smirk grew. "He has red hair and bluish eyes. He's an obsessive compulsive neat freak, loves meditation, and drinks massive amounts of tea. Oh, and he's short. And fat."

Obi-Wan drew himself up in offense. "I am _not_ obsessive compulsive! You're just messy! And I'm not short or fat. _You're_ the one who ate three sandwiches last week, remember?"

"They were small," Anakin defended. "Besides, I'm a growing boy. What's your excuse?"

"I have to deal with you!"

Anakin looked unimpressed. "How exactly do _I_ have anything to do with _your_ oversized body?"

"I have to eat everything, or else you'll leave me with nothing." Obi-Wan explained, laughing.

Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure. Whatever. You gonna play or what?"

"Set it up."

Fifteen minutes into the game, the ship lurched and an alarm started blaring. ALERT! COLLISION IMMINENT! TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION! ALERT! COLL-

Obi-Wan jumped up in alarm. "Anakin! Who's flying the ship?!?!?!"

The boy cursed and stumbled towards the cockpit.

* * *

Anakin tossed down his cards. "You lose. Hand over the credits."

Ahsoka grumbled and pushed them over. Anakin counted them, then looked up in outrage. "Hey! Cheater! You only paid fifteen! The deal was twenty-five!"

The girl looked up. "Nu-uh! You're just trying to get more than your share! We agreed on fifteen!"

"Twenty-five!" 

"Fifteen!"

Anakin lunged to grab the ten extra credits, but the teenager snatched them and fled, lekku flying behind her. Anakin leapt up and chased after her. "Give 'em over, Snips!"

"No way! They're not yours!"

"Cheapskate!"

"Thief!"

Obi-Wan walked in to find Ahsoka crouched _on top_ of the bookshelf and Anakin climbing up its side. Both were yelling at each other. 

"Anakin and Ahsoka!" he scolded. "What is the meaning of this?"

They both froze. Anakin glanced over at him. "Snips is cheating at sabaac!"

"That's a lie! _He's_ cheating!"

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to facepalm. "Get off the bookshelf. Both of you." They obeyed. "Now, if you can't play a simple game together, than maybe you shouldn't interact anymore. Maybe you should both . . ."

"No!" the two shouted in unison.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Twenty." 

She sighed. "Fine. Twenty." She handed him five more credits, and the two of them went back to their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	48. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku was seventeen when he first thought a girl was pretty. Previously, he'd never really paid any attention to them. But for some reason, he found himself rather attracted to his fellow padawan. She had long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was quiet and polite, and Dooku became rather irritated at the fact that he kept glancing at her in class. He was better than that! He was a Jedi, and such feelings were forbidden. Did it mean he wasn't a good Jedi because he thought she was pretty?

He considered telling Yoda, but ultimately decided against it. The old troll wouldn't let him live it down. At best, he'd make fun of him over it for years to come. At worst, he'd kick him out of the Order for being attracted to someone. That's why it took him entirely by surprise when Yoda remarked calmly, "Have feelings for her, you do."

"What?" the teenager spluttered.

"Attractive, you find her," Yoda explained.

"I . . ."

The master chuckled. "Worry, do not. Normal, it is. Simply refrain from _acting_ on such feelings, you must. Understand, do you?"

Dooku stared. "Yes, master." Within a year, his little crush was over, and he passed by her in the halls without so much as a glance.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't exactly sure when Tahl had stopped being just a friend and had become a crush. He started to notice how thick and glossy her hair was, how curved her hips were, and how clear and bright her eyes were. It was actually a bit embarrassing. 

Dooku was completely oblivious to it, thankfully. He had the distinct feeling that his master would not be pleased at all to learn that his padawan was breaking the Code by being attracted to his best friend. Besides, he reasoned, Tahl didn't even like him back. Not like _that_ , anyway. If she knew what his feelings were, she'd probably be disgusted and never speak to him again. At least, that's what he thought until one day, he glanced up at her, only to realize that she was looking straight at him. The minute their eyes met, she blushed furiously and looked down. 

He didn't say anything until they were both knighted. Then, one evening, the two of them were walking together through the gardens, recounting childhood memories. He stopped talking and stared at her, and she did the same. Then, he leaned in and whispered, "Tahl, I love you."

She smiled shakily. "I love you too." That was all. Just an admission that they'd both decided to break the Code. It never went further than that, but until her death, the two were always a bit close for two Jedi.

* * *

Obi-Wan was eighteen when he looked at Siri one day and noticed that she was pretty. Everything about her seemed graceful, the way her blonde hair swayed in the wind, the way her eyes sparkled, he couldn't get it out of his head. After she left, he asked Garen about it. Garen rather unhelpfully laughed at him and told Siri about Obi-Wan's feelings, much to both teenagers' intense embarrassment. That was the last time Obi-Wan told Garen about his crushes.

Next, he pulled his master aside. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I need help. I've broken the Code and I don't know what to do now."

Qui-Gon braced himself for the worst. "What did you do?"

Obi-Wan flushed redder than his hair. "I . . . I think Siri is . . . pretty." he whispered.

Qui-Gon burst out laughing. "Oh, padawan. That's not against the Code. As long as you don't become attached to her, it's perfectly okay for you to think a woman is pretty." 

Obi-Wan looked anxiously at him. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay . . ." It was a few months before he and Siri could look each other in the face, but eventually, they got over it and remained fast friends until her death.

* * *

Anakin was gazing at the planetary chart. He pointed to a small star. "That's Naboo, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan smirked, knowing Anakin was thinking of Padmé. "Yes. Why?"

"I like Naboo," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nudged him playfully. "You like Naboo or its queen?"

"Both," Anakin answered. Then he realized what he'd just said and blushed. Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "She was nice to me," the teenager muttered, clearly embarrassed. 

"Uh-huh. Anakin's in love," Obi-Wan teased gleefully. 

"Oh, be quiet," Anakin snapped, though smiling a little. Then he grinned. "Besides, she's a whole lot nicer than Satine."

Obi-Wan choked. "What's she got to do with anything?" 

The teenager smirked. "Aww, come on. Don't even deny it, you can't keep your eyes off that woman."

Obi-Wan was blushing. "That's . . . not . . . not true."

Anakin laughed and poked him in the ribs. "I'll give you a dare."

"What?"

"I dare you to look her straight in the eye and tell her you love her."

"What?!? Anakin! I don't love her! I don't even . . . I'm not . . . it's not like that. She's just a duchess." Obi-Wan stammered. 

"A duchess you have a massive crush on," Anakin insisted. "Come on. You gonna take the dare?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "Only of you tell Padmé you love her."

Anakin grinned. "Deal."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. That wasn't supposed to have happened. "What?!? No! No deal."

Anakin laughed. "Chicken," he teased. Then he poked Obi-Wan. "I'm gonna send her a love text from your comm." He snatched the comm and ran. 

Obi-Wan froze. " ** _ANAKIN_**!!!"

* * *

To say that Ahsoka found Lux attractive would be a vast understatement. He was kind, funny, loyal, and, oh, alright, pretty good looking too. Yet at the same time, she was disgusted with herself. She was a Jedi! And she was having a crush! On a Separatist, nonetheless! What was she thinking!?! But That didn't change the fact that she kept sneaking glances at him. 

Anakin didn't seem to think it was that serious. When she confided in him, he'd stared at her for a while, then sighed. "Snips, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for someone."

She cocked an eye marking. "No? But the Code . . ."

He looked at her. "Snips, loving someone is not the issue. Attachments are not the issue. The problem comes when we let those feelings get in the way of our duties. Get it?"

She nodded. "So you're saying that even if I'm, let's say, married or something, it's not bad as long as I don't let it stop me from doing my duty?" 

"Exactly." Then he added quickly, "I mean, it's still against the Code, but you won't turn to the dark side or anything like that. Just . . . be mindful, okay? Don't rush into something without considering if it feels right first."

She frowned. "But . . . is this right? I mean, he's a Separatist. And besides," she added forlornly. "He doesn't like me. He likes Steela."

Anakin hugged her. "Then he's not worth your time," he decided. "Don't waste your time and energy chasing after someone who doesn't care for you. I'm sure there are others out there who want you."

She smirked. "Like who?"

He shrugged, then grinned. "Maybe Rex?" They both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Sorry if this one feels a bit awkward. I'm not good at writing romance. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!


	49. Speeder License

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Dooku sat in the driver's seat and confidently started the engine. He was taking the test for his speeder license, and Yoda was in the passenger's seat. The teenager backed out and "Padawan! Crash, you will!"

Dooku slammed on the brakes and looked back. He scowled. He was still a good ten feet from the wall. Yoda was cackling with mirth. "Not funny," the boy grumbled, releasing the brake and continuing to back out. Yoda just smirked.

The padawan began flying around the track. "TURN LEFT!!!" Yoda shouted, bouncing up.

Before he could think about it, the boy jerked the controls. Then he realized he was on a straight road. Alarmed, he jerked the controls back. "You're going to get us killed," he muttered. Yoda, shrieking with laughter, didn't respond. 

Dooku turned a corner, and accelerated slightly. "Dooku! Tailgating us, he is!" Instantly, the boy pushed down on the gas, before looking in the rearview mirrors and seeing that no one was there. 

"Why did I ask you to come along?" he scowled. 

Yoda smirked. "If a Jedi you will be, fly under pressure, you must be able to. Helping you learn, I am."

Dooku glared but didn't respond. They finished. "Failed, you did," Yoda supplied helpfully.

"Whatever," Dooku sighed, determined not to fall for any more of his master's tricks.

"Sorry, kid. You failed."

"What?!?" How had he _failed_?!? He groaned. Then, the instructor and Yoda burst out laughing.

The instructor handed the teenager his license. "Here, kid. We're just messing with you. Good job."

"Conspirators," he grumbled.

* * *

Qui-Gon slid into the seat. "You'll guide me if I need it, right?" 

Dooku frowned. "No. I've taught you everything you need to know."

"What?!?" the teenager protested. "But what if I need you?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that. Come on, master, promise me you'll help me if I need it. Only if I really need it." the boy pleaded.

"No indeed," Dooku replied sternly. "You won't always have me there to watch your back when you're flying. You must learn to fly on your own."

"But . . ."

"Start the engine, padawan."

Scowling, the boy did so. Fifteen minutes later, Qui-Gon proudly recieved his license. And he hadn't needed any help. 

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the controls. "Remind me why I'm doing this to myself."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan, the ability to fly is essential if you want to be an effective Jedi."

"It's not part of the Code. I checked."

"Obi . . ."

"Can't I just have you fly me everywhere?" the teenager asked.

"And when I'm not there?" Qui-Gon challenged.

"I'll hire a cab."

"Obi-Wan, you can do this. I've taught you to fly. This is just a test of everything I showed you."

The boy bit his lip. "I know. It's not that I can't fly. I just prefer not to if it's not necessary."

"Well, this is necessary," Qui-Gon responded. 

Obi-Wan groaned. "When I become a knight, I'm choosing a padawan who knows how to fly nice and safe and slow, and I'm having them fly me everywhere," he decided, starting the engine.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Well, until then, fly."

After the instructor had handed Obi-Wan his license, Qui-Gon nudged the boy. "Want to fly us home, padawan?" Obi-Wan grimaced.

* * *

"Alright, Anakin, just do like I taught you, and remember, this is not a- ANAKIN!!!"

The last part was shouted in alarm as the teenager sped out of the parking bay and swerved to start the course. "Chill, master, we're fine."

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, and rubbed his forehead. "Just fly. Slowly if you pl- PADAWAN! Slow down! Slow down! Anakin!!! SLOW THE BLAZES DOWN!!!"

Anakin was speeding down the course like he was fleeing from an army of battleships. He was also laughing like a maniac. "Master! Calm down. You're in capable hands."

The instructor, sitting in the back seat, looked like he was going to be sick. "Capable, my butt!" Obi-Wan shouted. 

Anakin pouted, taking a turn at a ridiculous speed. "I'm capable!"

"Capable of getting us killed! I swear you-ANAKIN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!"

The boy was fiddling with the accelerator and flying at the same time. "This thing's too slow," he shrugged. The instructor whimpered.

"We're going at a hundred fifty miles an hour!" Obi-Wan shouted, scandalized. 

Anakin shrugged. "There! Got it!" The speeder lurched forward as it shot forward, faster than any vehicle had right to.

"THIS ISN'T A PODRACE!!!" Obi-Wan bellowed. "And you shouldn't be modifying the vehicle while flying!" The instructor spilled the contents of his stomach into a bag.

"Master, breathe. Trust the force, remember?" Anakin grinned.

"It's you I don't trust!" Obi-Wan retorted. 

"The force'll protect you though," Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan leaned back. "What possessed me to get into a speeder with a fifteen-year old podracer behind the wheel?" he muttered. 

Anakin brought the vehicle to a screeching halt. Obi-Wan practically fled from the seat. The instructor stumbled out and sank to his knees, pale and shaking. Anakin grinned. "So? Did I pass?"

The instructor glared at him. "Pass!?! No, you didn't pass! You failed! What kind of maniac are you?!?"

Anakin scowled. "Fine. I'll come back tomorrow to try again." 

The instructor choked. "N-no! I was joking! Y-you passed! Here!" He thrust the license at the teenager. "And you know what? You're such a great pilot, you don't even need to come back to renew it. Ever."

Anakin beamed. "Really?!? Wow! Thanks!"

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin walked in to get her license. The teenager sighed. "I hope I pass," she remarked nervously. 

"Don't worry, Snips. I'm sure you will," Anakin assured her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Skyguy."

The two of them walked up to the instructor. He looked up suspiciously at them. "This is the same guy I tested with," Anakin told Ahsoka.

Before The girl could reply, the instructor stood. "I thought I gave you a permanent license," he panted, eyes dilating. 

Ahsoka frowned. "Geez, Skyguy. What did you do to him?"

Anakin smiled. "It's not for me I'm here. It's for her." He gestured towards Ahsoka. "I taught her to fly and now she's getting her license."

The instructor gasped. "You. You taught her?"

"Mm-hm."

"As in, you were the one who showed her how to fly?"

"Yep. Taught her everything I know."

The instructor was shaking. "Oh, well in that case," he said brightly, forcing a smile. "You don't even need to test! You had such an amazing teacher, I'm sure you know what you're doing!" He hastily handed her the license and shooed them out. 

"Well, that was odd," Ahsoka remarked. 

"I think he expected you to fly like me," Anakin frowned. 

"What did you do?"

Anakin smirked. "I'll tell you the story on the way home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	50. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter fifty! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dooku groaned as he entered the apartment and flung himself onto the couch. Yoda looked up from his meditation. "Hm. The problem, what is?"

The teenager scowled. "I have a ton of homework, Nax and I got into a huge argument, and I got my rear end handed to me in lightsaber practice!"

"Hmm. The joys of adolescence," Yoda remarked.

Dooku glared at him. "I wish I'd stayed in bed this morning," he groaned.

Yoda chuckled and started brewing some tea. "Hmm. So dramatic, must you be?"

The remark earned him another glare. "I'm not dramatic," the boy grumbled. "You're just insensitive."

The master laughed and handed him a mug. "Drink. Help calm you, the tea will."

"It's not going to work," Dooku muttered. "My day's ruined."

Yoda just shook his head. "Drink." Grudgingly, the boy obeyed. Five minutes later, he was smiling and talking animatedly about his next assignment.

* * *

"Master, your tea's getting cold," Qui-Gon remarked. 

Dooku looked up from his work. "Blame the Council. Specifically, Master Windu."

"How come?" the teenager asked.

"Because they're making me write a report longer than the tentacles of a sarlaac."

"And how exactly is that related to your tea getting cold?" the boy challenged.

Dooku sighed. "I'm too busy typing to drink, obviously."

Qui-Gon scowled. "That's not even remotely true. You can drink and work at the same time! You just don't want my tea!"

Dooku winced internally. Really, Qui-Gon's tea was terrible. The boy insisted on using all sorts of crazy, unheard of herbs. Instead of voicing this thought though, he merely shrugged. "I already told you, padawan. Blame Master Windu."

Qui-Gon glared. Then he smirked. "Fine. When'll you be done?"

"Not for another hour at least."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Good. I'll brew another batch then!" He scampered off to his room. Dooku groaned. That boy . . .

* * *

"Obi-Wan, how many cups of tea have you had today?" Qui-Gon asked, watching the boy pour himself yet another mugful.

The teenager glanced up. "Umm . . . are we talking cups as in 'eight ounces to a cup' or cups as in mugfuls?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Whichever."

"Oh, okay. I've have seven mugfuls, which equals seventy ounces. So, eight cups and six ounces."

Qui-Gon nearly fell off the couch. "Padawan!"

"Yes, master?" Obi-Wan asked innocently. 

"You can't be drinking that much tea a day! It's insane!"

The boy's features smoothed into what Qui-Gon called his 'negotiations face.' "And why not?"

"It's not healthy, Obi."

"On the contrary, master, the doctors recommend at least eight cups of water a day."

"Yes, bu-"

"And tea is just water infused with herbs," the teenager continued logically. "So I've been doing exactly what the doctors recommend."

Qui-Gon gaped, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Obi," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Anakin, _why_ must you make such horrendous faces at the table?" Obi-Wan sighed, seeing Anakin contorting his features in a half grimace, half scowl. 

Anakin set his mug down. " _Why_ must you make such bitter tea?" the teenager retorted, mimicking Obi-Wan. 

"It's healthy," Obi-Wan shot back.

Anakin grinned. "Yeah, well, you know what they say. A spoonful of sugar a day keeps the doctors far, far away." He dumped a huge spoonful of sugar into his tea and stirred it in.

"Anakin, what!" Obi-Wan spluttered. "You made that up!" he accused.

Anakin smirked, adding more sugar. "What makes you think that?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. " _I've_ never heard it before."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that's just because all you care about is the Jedi Code, meditation, and whether you should wear spotted underwear or striped ones."

"What!?!"

Anakin laughed, spooning more sugar into his mug. "Chill, master. I didn't tell anyone."

"What were you doing in my underwear drawer??!!??"

"Putting the laundry away," the teenager explained, adding more sugar. "You're welcome."

Obi-Wan scowled. "I swear, Anakin, if you breathe a word of it to _anyone_ . . ."

Anakin grinned. "Don't worry. I don't want to get decapitated." 

Obi-Wan smirked. "Good. You'd best keep silent, then." He frowned as Anakin stirred in more sugar. "You're going to end up with diabetes."

"I'm fine."

"There's more sugar than tea in there."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate." He downed his tea. "See?"

Five minutes later he looked up. "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"My stomach hurts."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka snuck into the kitchen, grinning. "Quick, Skyguy! He'll be here any minute!" the girl hissed. 

Anakin nodded and drained the teapot. "Gimme the liquor." The girl pulled out a bottle of alcohol infused with tea herbs. Glancing nervously at the door, she handed it over. 

Anakin poured it into the teapot, taking care not to spill. "Hurry! He's coming!" the teenager hissed.

Anakin slapped on the lid and stuffed the bottle into his robes just as Obi-Wan came strolling in. "What are you two up to?" the master asked, eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Nothing," Ahsoka said.

"Snips and I were just looking for a snack," Anakin answered, opening the fridge.

"Alright, well, dinner is going to be ready soon, so don't eat anything heavy."

"Okay." They grabbed a light snack and hurried out.

"Think he'll fall for it?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin smirked. "Oh, yeah. His tea is so bitter, you can't tell if it's alcohol, tea, or sock water."

Ahsoka laughed. "Okay then. Now we just have to wait." 

Later that night, Obi-Wan tore off his tunic and ran around the apartment singing a love song at the top of his lungs. Then, he got on all fours and started growling like a rancor. Anakin was shaking with laughter. "Told you it'd work," he gasped.

"He's gonna kill us in the morning," Ahsoka said, laughing uncontrollably. 

The next day the two of them marched towards the bathrooms, armed with buckets and mops. "Bathroom cleaning duty for two months," Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin grinned. "It was totally worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the end of chapter one! Which scene was your favorite? Let me know the comments. Also, any ideas for additional chapters are extremely welcome. Thanks!


End file.
